Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody
by TwoTailedSmarty
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt isn't what you'd call an 'ideal' boyfriend. Though he tries to be to a high class aristocrat by the name of Roderich Edelstein. However, what happens when Gilbert gives Roderich the ultimate un-expected surprise? A baby. If he Isn't cut out to be a boyfriend, what will happen when Roderich finds out he's carrying this idiots child? Mpreg, Yaoi, Swearing, Etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Hi~ This is the first fanfiction I've done between Prussia and Austria. It'll be rated M due to sexual content, and maybe something else. Kesesese. :3**_

_**~Edit: Thank You For all the views so far, I really appreciate the feed back you give me. :) I will continue to write the chapters as fast as my bony fingers will allow me to type. (Updated 3-11-13)**_

_**~Edit: I made corrections to spelling, if errors are still made or there's a miss translation, please let me know, I'm sorry. (Updated 3-11-13)**_

_**~Edit: Okay, I decided to come upfront and say that this is an Mpreg fanfic, So I have one thing I do need help with, I dont know a good name for the baby or a gender, so I'd like it if you'd leave a review for me, stating the baby's name and gender, and what you'd like it to look like. :) All ideas will be considered. Please and thank you. (Updated 3-30-13)**_

_**~EDIT 4: OKAY, I SET UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THE NAME OF THE BABY, ONE FOR THE GENDER WILL BE LATER POSTED, PLEASE VOTE SO I CAN FINISH THE REST OF THE FANFICTION! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :D**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Ich liebe dich, ich hasse dich_

* * *

The estate was quiet, not a single sound is heard in the early morning. A figure shifted in the blankets, turning on its side as the sunlight shined through the window. His short brunette hair shined as the light struck it gracefully, even illuminating the strand of hair that curled above his other hair. He opened an eye and gazed at the window, quickly blinded by the suns rays. Closing his eyes he turned over to face the opposite wall and sat up in the messy bed.

He sighed a bit. "What a mess..." Shaking his head he stood up and went to the dresser to pull out some new undergarments and pants, taking off his boxers and tank top, and switching into a pair of underwear and a tan pair of dress pants. "Hmm..." He tapped his finger to his chin. "What shirt to wear..." He smiled slightly and pulled out a nice white collared shirt, slipping it on and buttoning up. He then put on his cravat and slipped into his blue tail coat jacket. "Such a nice fit, and oh so soft." He slid some socks on and put his boots on as well, tucking his pants into them. "Time to start the day I suppose." He put his glasses on and brushed his hair nicely before heading down stairs to his music room. He eyed the grand piano that sat in the center, it shined flawlessly as the suns rays reflected upon it. The Austrian sat on the bench and stretched his fingers out, touching the ivory keys and pressing down softly, playing a gentle melody.

"Kesesese~!" A familiar voice rang out in the hall.

His fingers slammed down on the keys as the annoying laugh struck his ears. His face changed from soft to irritated as he turned to face the intruder. "Gilbert!"

"Hello! The awesome one is here!" He walked into the room and stood behind the Austrian. "What the hell have you been doing Roderich?" He placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a big grin.

Roderich moved back a bit. "Don't touch me fool!" He stood up. "I WAS playing a beautiful piece I composed a while back, and then you showed up. How the heck did you get into my house?!"

"You left your door unlocked." He laughed again. "I got bored and west was being a jerk."

He rolled his eyes. "As always." He walked away.

The albino chased after him. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but where you're at." He walked in to his living room.

"Oh how mature Roddy." He laughed.

"I need to prepare for the world meeting today at two."

"Oh Roddy. You don't need to lie to me, you just wanna run away from the awesome." He continued to follow him.

"Gilbert go on and do something. I have a busy schedule for today."

The Prussian let out a sigh and flopped on to the white couch. "You are no fun, you're just like a sissy version of Arthur."

"At least my cooking won't kill you." He shook his head. "Go bug somebody else today."

"But nobody is home!" He let out a whine. "It's nine A.M. They're all asleep. I don't have time for you today." His frustration became more known in his voice.

Gilbert stood up and grabbed Roderich by the sleeve before he could exit the room. "Roddy...!"

"Gilbert let go!" He tried to pull away. Gilbert held a tight grip on his sleeve.

"Nein, I won't let you go." He held it tighter.

Roderich tried to free himself from his grip, pulling as hard as he could, trying not to rip the fabric. "Gilbert! Let go!"

He smirked a bit. "Fine. But under one condition." He whispered into Roderichs ear. "Ich lasse dich gehen, aber im Gegenzug, musst du mich küssen Prinzessin." He smirked. Bit.

He blushed hard. "Are you out of your mind?! I'm not doing that!" He tried to shove him away, but Gilbert's grip got harder.

"It won't kill you, you know, I've seen you do it to Lizzy all the time." He pouted.

"Yes but she was my wife! Plus, she was a female... And I'm well aware you're a man!"

Prussia laughed. "Ich wette, Sie fickte sie auch, aber komm, ich will nur ein Kuss ..." He smirked.

The Austrian was getting frustrated. "Fine!" He kissed Gilbert on the cheek. "There's your lousy kiss, now let go, a deals a deal!"

"Nien! You must do it..." He smirked wider. "Auf den Lippen.. Mein prinzessin." He pointed to his lips.

His face flushed red from the blush. "Nein!"

"Ja..." He made a kissing noise into Roderich's ear.

He sighed a bit. "Fine..." He gently planted a quick kiss on Gilberts lips. Before he could pull away Gilbert pulled his whole body into an embrace and kissed him with a bit of passion. Roderichs eyes bulged a bit as he tried to pull away. "What the hell Gilbert?!"

Gilbert held him close. "Roderich..." Looking him in the eyes.

Roderich wiggled a bit. "Let me go you fool!" He had a frustrated look upon his face.

"I-Ich liebe dich. Roderich." He kissed him again, a bit softer and sweeter. Roderich closed his eyes and tried not to hold on to the albino before him.

'What the hell has gotten into him? He's kissing me! Like this all of a sudden?! What's wrong with him?!' Roderich's mind dwelled on the fact Gilbert was in fact locking lips with him, even combing his fingers through his hair, coming close to the curl upon his head. Gilberts hands snaked around the brunettes waist, one of his hands making it down to Roderich's bottom, squeezing it gently. Roderich let out a soft moan before forcing Gilbert off of him. "Satisfied?!" He tried to hide the fact he was blushing, and had a slight hard on going on in his vital regions.

"Nein..." He crossed his arms. "Mein Gott, you are such a little priss mein prinzessin... I didn't get to finish."

"You just grabbed my backside! You went further than you said you would!" He turned away and walked out of the room.

"Gott, what a priss..." He sighed and sat on the white couch. "I'm sooo bored!"

Roderich walked into his office and sat in his chair, picking up the phone and dialing Ludwig's number. The phone rang about three times before there was an answer.

"Guten Tag..." A stern male voice said.

"G-Guten Tag to you too Ludwig, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Feliciano's voice could be heard in the background. "-Paaaassstttaaaaaa~!- Feliciano! Be quiet for a moment! -Aaawwwnnnn- Yes I got a moment. What do you need?" He yawned a bit.

"The world conference is at two P.M. Right?" He leaned back in the chair, looking down at his pants.

"Ja, It is going to be held same as usual. You'll be attending I assume? You missed the last one you know."

His hand slid over the bulge. "J-ja... I had the stomach flu... I'll update my country's progress, don't worry."

"I wasn't going to worry, just don't miss another, and if you are, call first please. Off topic, but have you seen east? I haven't seen him since he came home drunk earlier this morning."

He had his belt undone and fondled himself gently. "N-Not at all... I haven't seen him all day..."

There's a loud crash in the background and Feliciano could be heard crying. "Roderich I gotta go! Feli just hurt himself!" Ludwig hung up.

Roderich sat the phone in its holder, sliding his erection out of his boxers with his free hand and fondling it with his fingers. 'Why do I feel this way?' He stroked himself gently. 'I don't even love him..' Picking up the pace slightly, rubbing his erection more. -Ich liebe dich nicht Gilbert ... Ich hasse dich ... Ich hasse dich so sehr ... Ich werde nicht liebe dich ... Nie .. Doch .. Ich will dich so sehr ... Berühre mich ... Genau hier ...- He leaned his head back, stroking himself harder and faster. -Ich hasse dich Gilbert .. Ich HASSE dich ...- He moaned a bit as he came into his hand, cum splattering on to his boxers and part of his pants. He let go of his vital region, swiping a finger though the cum that was on his pants, bringing it to his mouth and tasting himself, and he tasted delicious. He sat for a moment, embarrassed by the fact he just masturbated in his office, with the door partly open. He took a handkerchief out of his jacket sleeve and cleaned off the ejaculate from his pants and boxers, tossing the handkerchief into a drawer. He brought a hand up to his face and tried to hide the embarrassment. "I'm such a mess..." He used his other hand to tuck away his vital region back into his pants. He spun himself around in the chair, using his heel to push himself around. He stopped briefly, only to look out the glass window. The sunlight shined upon him beautifully, revealing the redness in his cheeks. He frowned a bit as he looked at the sky in the distance. He broke the silence again, holding his head with his hand. "Vielleicht liebe ich Gilbert... Aber ich kann nicht..."

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Ok, so I'll admit I am NOT the best when it comes to writing fanfiction, but I do hope you enjoyed what you read, I do re-read these, and I understand i do make errors, do I'll periodically thumb through these and fix errors, if you notice one, please tell me, but don't bash me about it please? :3**_

_**~Edit: Alright, I am correcting spelling errors and such, please enjoy the story, it gets way more interesting past this point. :) (Updated 3-11-13)**_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

**Ich lasse dich gehen, aber im Gegenzug, musst du mich küssen Prinzessin (I'll let you go, but in return, you have to kiss me princess)**

**Ich wette, Sie fickte sie auch, aber komm, ich will nur ein Kuss (I bet you fucked her too, but come on, I just want a kiss)**

**Auf den Lippen.. Mein prinzessin (On the lips.. My princess)**

**Ja (Yes)**

**Mein Gott (My God)**

**Guten Tag (Good Day)**

**Nein (No)**

**Ich liebe dich nicht Gilbert ... Ich hasse dich ... Ich hasse dich so sehr ... Ich werde nicht liebe dich ... Nie .. Doch .. Ich will dich so sehr ... Berühre mich ... Genau hier (I do not love you ... Gilbert I hate you ... I hate you so much ... I will not love you ... Never .. But .. I want you so much ... Touch me ... Right here)**

**Ich hasse dich Gilbert.. Ich HASSE dich... (I hate you Gilbert.. I HATE you...)**

**Vielleicht liebe ich Gilbert ... Aber ich kann nicht... (Maybe i do love Gilbert... But i can't...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Oh god please do not bash me over this chapter. This is very embarrassing to write, but who says I'm ashamed, enjoy~**_

_**~Edit: Okay, I have fixed all the spelling errors in this chapter, if there's any left please put it in the reviews. Thank you for reading. :) (Updated 3-11-13)**_

_**~Edit: Alright, I need help with the baby's name and gender, so if you'd like to be oh so kind as to leave a review with what the name and gender is, on top of that its looks, that would be highly appreciated :D All ideas will be considered. (Updated 3-30-13)**_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Under the table_

* * *

The world meeting was about to start in half an hour. Roderich found himself going over a few papers, whereas Gilbert sat and watched him out of boredom.

"We are experiencing slight inflation.. And we need to start taxing these goods... Hm..." He crossed his legs.

Gilbert whined. "I'm bored...! Roddy when will we be able to do anything?"

He bit his lip out of frustration. "Gilbert... I'm working!"

"So? You know what's going on in your country already... Can't you take a break?"

"Nein.. Now go." He made a shooing motion with his hand.

"But-"

He snapped his finger and pointed towards the door. "Go!"

Gilbert sighed and got up. "Fine!" He walked out of the room.

"Moron..." He went back through the paper work. Reading each section, paragraph, line, sentence, and word.

Gilbert walked around the conference hall, seeing countries interacting with each other.

"Oh herro, Mathew." Kiku's soft voice spoke.

"Ah! Hello Kiku! lovely day we are having.. Have you seen Alfred? He said he's coming here today." He held Kumajiru closer to him.

"Ah no... I haven't. I'm sorry. But I'll have to keep and eye out for him. If I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him." Kiku left and went to the meeting hall.

"Bye then." Mathew left and went to another room.

Gilbert looked around into another room.

"Oh you bloody bastard! How could you say something like that you repulsive frog face!" Arthur shot a nasty look at Francis.

"Oh Arthur~! You're so cute when you're mad." He laughed.

Gilbert walked over to Francis. "Hey! I finally found somebody awesome here!"

Francis turned to face him. "Hey Gilbert! What brings you here? I haven't seen you since you at a world meeting since WWII."

"Oh you know being awesome. Roddy drug me up here ya know. How un-awesome of him." He chuckled.

Francis looked down at his watch. "Ah, the world meeting is going to start. We're gonna chat afterwords. See ya!" He went into the conference hall along with Arthur.

Roderich walked right past Gilbert and sat in his usual seat at the table. A mischievous grin grew upon his face as an idea popped into mind.

Ludwig walked into the meeting room and stood in the very front of the table. People chatted among themselves as Ludwig spoke. "QUIET!"

The room fell silent. The only audible noise was the slurping noise from the straw Alfred drunk his soda from.

"ALFRED!" Ludwig yelled. "Stop that noise!"

Alfred stopped immediately and fell silent.

"Now then. Who wants to start this meeting?" He looked around.

Alfred raised his hand! "Like totally me yo!"

Ludwig let out a sigh. "Yes Alfred... Go ahead."

"My country is doing awesome yo! My boss is totally making everything awesome for reals! And burger prices are dropping quickly! Now I can get more for a dollar." His voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Like you need more burgers you fat wanker." Arthur muttered.

Ludwig shot them both a look. "Stop it. Next."

Matthew tried to get a word in when Feliciano cut him off.

"My industry is booming good! Vee~! We are doing super!" His voice happy and goofy all the same.

"That's good Feliciano." He looks over at Roderich. "What about you?"

Roderich began to speak. Just as he was speaking Gilbert was under the table, he crawled past all the other nations and sat his head right into Roderich's lap. Roderich jolted a bit. "I-I'll have to get back to you Ludwig!"

"Are you alight?" Ludwig looked at him with a curious expression.

"Ahhh.. Just fine. I kinda lost track if what I was going to say." He quickly looked away. "Come back to me in a moment please."

"Fine, but review it all quick, or else we will be seeing each other afterwards." He looked at Ivan and spoke to him.

Roderich looked down at the albino below the table. In a low voice he spoke. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

Gilbert looked up to him. "Suprising you." He smirked a bit. "I never got what I wanted earlier."

"You kissed me. That was it!" He struggled to keep his voice low.

"Ja... BUT, I really wanted to do this." He started to unzip Roderich's pants under the table.

The aristocratic nation jolted a bit. "What in the name of Gott do you think you are doing?!" He tried to use one of his hands to shove Gilbert away.

Gilbert kept pressing his head and hands closer until he could reach the Austrian nations boxers, slipping one hand in and fondling his slight hard on. "I'm getting what I want!"

Roderich shifted around uncomfortably as Gilbert touched his nether regions. "Stop. Right now." He tried to kick him.

Ludwig looked over at the blushing nation. "Roderich? Whats going on over there?" He started to walk over to him.

Roderich tried to put on the best calm 'poker face' he could. "Sorry... Still recovering from that nasty stomach virus I had. Just got the shivers."

Ludwig backed off a bit. "Don't get me sick."

Several other countries moved away from him. Gilbert smirked widely and rubbed his check against the erection that was coming about.

"Well, Roderich, it's your turn again." Ludwig stood in front of the room, facing the Austrian nation.

"Well.. Ah.. My country has exPERienxed-" He jolted and shivered. "A little inflation..."

"Mister Roderich are you ok?" Ludwig's voice rung out again.

"Ye-yes. Were are thinking about taxing some imported goods sold in my country." He looked down a bit to see that Gilbert had taken his lower half into his mouth.

Gilbert rubbed his lower region, fondling the Austrian nation with pure gentleness. Sliding his tongue against the long shaft of Roderich's hard on. Roderich did all he could to prevent himself from moaning. Even sliding one of his hands under the table, placing his hand on top of the albinos head.

"Sorry, I'm still reCOVering... FROm the illness. Anyway..." He forced Gilberts head down With his hand.

"Why would you want to tax imported goods?" The Germanic nation shot him a curious look.

"Well.. It.. May ah, bring in more revenue... Then we can cut the inflation..." He gasped slightly under his breath as Gilbert pushed him over the edge. He came inside Gilberts mouth, he coughed a lot to hide the strained moan that was trying to vocalize itself from his throat.

The Germanic nation huffed. "Meeting adjourned." He dismissed everybody and left.

Gilbert put Roderich's pants back in order and zipped them back up, even putting his belt back together. They were alone in the room, Gilbert slipped out from under the table and gave a cheesy smile. "Now I got what I want."

Roderich grabbed Gilbert by the throat and slammed him against the table. "Do you have a DEATH WISH?!"

He coughed and gasped for air as the nation in front of him was strangling him. "Ro-der-ri-ch."

"SHUT UP!" He choked him harder. "What would make you to do such a thing you Blödmann!"

He only laughed as Roderich choked him.

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!" He loosened his grip a bit.

"You.." He gasped for air.

"How am I funny?!" His expression was becoming even more enraged.

"You.. Just are..."

The Austrian nation let go of him. "You make me sick."

A female voice chimed in. "Gilbert? Roderich? What are you doing?"

Roderich jolted. "E-Elizaveta?!" He moved away from Gilbert. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same. The meetings over." She twirled one lock of brown hair between her fingers.

"It's nothing. Gilbert and I were just talking..." He moved past her. "If you'll excuse me, I have things to do today..."

She smirked a bit. "Oh, Roderich, if you're going to have Gilbert blow you at world meetings, don't make it so obvious next time, I could see him." She giggled.

Gilbert blushed. "H-HEY!"

Before he could say something Elizaveta skipped out of the room. Roderich and Gilbert stood beside each other, dumfounded.

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Okay, I'm doing my best with writing this, I hope you enjoy it so far. :)**_

* * *

_**Translation:**_

**Bödmann (Dumbass)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Aaaannnndddd here's the smex._**

**_~Edit: I fixed the spelling errors in this chapter, if you found any please leave them in the reviews. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_**

**____****~Edit: Alright, I need help with the baby's name and gender, so if you'd like to be oh so kind as to leave a review with what the name and gender is, on top of that its looks, that would be highly appreciated :D All ideas will be considered. (Updated 3-30-13)**

* * *

_Chapter Three: You admitted it_

* * *

The Austrian nation sat in his bedroom, stripped out of his clothes and laying on his bed in boxers and a tank top. The Prussian nation looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Dumb priss choked me pretty hard..." He rubbed the visible red marks that were still prominent on his neck. He walked into Roderich's bedroom.

"Go home!" He said sternly, not even looking away from his book to scold him. "You've done enough today."

"Can't.. West kicked me out, apparently showing up drunk at five A.M is unacceptable."

"I can see why you disgusting piece rubbish." He retorted.

He flopped on to the spot on the bed right beside Roderich.

"Please don't kick me out, I have no where else to go..."

"Go stay that perverted group of yours..." He turned a page in his book.

"Can't, they don't have room..." He crawled over to Roderich.

"Go away..."

"But Roddy...!"

He raised his voice. "Gilbert go!"

He sighed. "You are so un-awesome..." He propped himself up on his arms. "You are a dick sometimes..."

"Excuse me?!" He slammed his book shut. "This coming from an ex-nation, you have some nerve!" He growled a bit.

He was hurt by the statement. "So? I'm too awesome anyway!" He took the book from Roderich's hands. "I am so awesome! They couldn't handle my countries awesomeness!"

"Shut up you illiterate moron!" He pushed Gilbert away from him.

"Quit being difficult!" He pushed him back. "You know why I am here!"

"The hell I do! I never wanted you here in the first place!" He pushed him harder.

Gilbert fell off the bed. "JERK!"

"You got what you deserved!" He threw a lavender colored pillow at the Prussian.

He threw it back at Roderich, hitting him in the face and knocking his glasses off his face. "That was un-awesome!"

"Quit calling everything 'awesome'. It makes you sound more moronic than you actually are!" He lunges at the ex-nation.

Gilbert came at him. "Bring it on, priss boy!"

Roderich tackled Gilbert to the floor, landing a good punch to his jaw.

Gilbert let out a pained cry, as the punch really did hurt. He grabbed the Austrians arm and yanked him off, quickly getting on top of him, and pinning him down to the ground. Roderich shoved his knee in Gilbert's stomach and kicked him in the side. Gilbert came at him again, this time slamming him into the floor, hard. Roderich's head hit the wooden floor with force, he kept himself still, he held one hand to his head. Gilbert used his own body to pin Roderich down to the floor to make sure he wouldn't get up again.

"Such a weakling..." He looked down at Roderich with heavy eyes. "You don't even have the curtsy to let me finish telling you what i had to say..."

Roderich groaned a bit as his head hurt incredibly. "What then? What?"

"Roderich... I love you... I always have loved you... But you were too stupid to see that... You are so un-awesome sometimes... Then again.. That's what I love about you..." He looked down at him with a sincere stare.

He closed his eyes. "Gilbert..."  
"Dont talk Roddy..."

He got off of him, picking him up bridal style, and carrying him over to the bed with care. He laid him down, staring into Roderich's eyes, admiring his deep purple eyes. They were almost crystal like.

"Just... Let me once... Without getting hit..." He leaned down and kissed Roderich on the lips.

Roderich closed his eyes a bit harder and shivered, Gilbert held him close, stroking his hair and hugging his body. Gilbert gently licked Roderich's lower lip, wanting entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth, just enough so the albino could slip his tongue inside, feeling around he played with the unfamiliar territory. Roderich cautiously held the albino, stroking his hair with one hand, and holding his back with his other. Gilbert gave a small smile in the kiss and fought for dominance in the Austrians mouth. Roderich fought back, not wanting himself dominated easily by the albino before him. He slid a hand up Roderich's shirt, fondling one of nipples, pinching it gently and rubbing his back with his free hand. He let out a small moan, pressing his body against Gilberts, wanting more and more from the male that was touching his delicate skin.

"Gil.." He panted between breaths.

"Hm?" He stopped kissing him for a moment.

He sat up and looked Gilbert in the eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Didnt you listen to me? Because I love you..." He Kissed him again.

Roderich soon found himself being stripped of all his clothing, he sat on the bed, stark naked. His pale skin shined in the moonlight. Gilbert stripped out of his tank top and pants, standing nude in front of the Austrian nation.

"I look pretty fucking awesome huh?" He smirked a bit.

Roderich held Gilberts face. "Dont Spoil the moment..."

Gilbert only smiled.

"I mean it.."

"Ok, mein prinzessin." He kissed Roderich with more passion, this time forcing his tongue into Roderich's mouth.

Roderich let out a moan of satisfaction. Pulling the Germanic nation closer to him, wanting him more. Gilbert pushed him down against the pillows and pulled away.

"You do know what im going to do to you right?" He smirked a bit.

He could only nod.

"Spread your legs then." He ordered.

Roderich complied silently.

Gilbert moved in between Roderich's legs and put two fingers to Roderich's lips. "Suck on these."

He slipped his mouth over the ex-nations fingers, sliding his tongue around them, lubing them up nicely.

"That's enough." He withdrew them from his mouth and slipped one finger inside Roderich's opening.

"E-Egad! G-Gilbert!-" He gasped as he tightened his muscles around the intruding finger.

"FUCK! Relax! That hurts!" He winced a bit.

"O-OW!" He tried his best to relax, his body stayed tense as Gilbert rubbed his finger inside Roderich's bottom.

"Easy... It doesn't hurt for long." He slipped another finger inside him.

Roderich let out another moan. "G-Gil..."

He placed a kiss against Roderich's forehead. "I'll make sure I don't hurt you too much." He scissored his fingers, stretching out Roderich's tight opening. Roderich let out another moan, arching his back as Gilbert stretched him more. "I'm going to put it in now."

His eyes widened in shock. "D-Dont you have some sort of lube or something?!"

"No." He got himself into place. "Do not tense up, no matter what."

"Gil..Gil...GIL!" He panicked a bit.

Gilbert pushed his erection into Roderich's ass, Roderich screamed in pain as Gilbert pushed in deeper. Gilbert held Roderich's body, caressing him into a hug, attempting to console him. Roderich dug his nails into Gilberts shoulders, hard enough to make him bleed.

"Gilbert... Take it out... TAKE IT OUT!" He screamed in pain.

"Hush, it will stop hurting soon..." He thrusted a bit.

"STOP!" He pleaded again.

Gilbert bucked his hips up into Roderich. He laid on top of him, thrusting gently. Roderich wrapped his legs around Gilbert and moaned out loud."Im begging you now... hah.. Please stop... nng..."

"Nein..." He Bucked his hips faster.

Roderich moaned louder and louder, the bed shook hard as Gilbert picked up the pace.

"Ich liebe dich Roderich..."

"Ich Liebe Dich Gilbert..." He moaned loudly as Gilbert hit his spot. "Th-THERE!" He gasped loudly.

Gilbert grinded himself against the Austrians prostate. "I'm gonna... cum soon..."

"M-More..." Was the only phrase he could choke used his free hand to fondle one of Gilbert's erect nipples. Pinching it and twisting it as he began to reach his limits."Y-Youre amazing...!" He gasped loudly. "AH!" He came on Gilberts chest and stomach. Moaning Gilberts name as his fluids hit Gilbert.

Gilbert followed behind Roderich, cumming inside Roderich's backside before he collapsing on top of him. He panted. "How did that feel... Mein Prinzessin...?"

"W-Wonderful..." He hugged Gilbert. "I'm tired..."

He kissed Roderich's forehead. "Go to sleep.. I'll stay by your side..." He yawned.

Roderich couldn't keep his eyes open any more, he closed them gently and fell asleep in the Prussians arms. Gilbert followed behind him soon, whispering an inaudible phrase into his ear before he fell into the Sandman's trap.

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Okay, this will probably be the last chapter where I post anything with this kind of smut in it, kinda embarrassing to write. haha.. ah hell what should I be ashamed of? Lol. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Ahh... Please don't kill me! Poor Roderich throws out Gilbert.. What happens when Gilbert comes home drunk?_**

**_~Edit: I fixed all the spelling errors, if some are still found please put it in the reviews for me. Thanks for reading. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_**

**____****~Edit: Alright, I need help with the baby's name and gender, so if you'd like to be oh so kind as to leave a review with what the name and gender is, on top of that its looks, that would be highly appreciated :D All ideas will be considered. (Updated 3-30-13)**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Drunk_

* * *

Roderich snuggled into a very naked Gilbert, drooling a little on his lovers chest. The blankets shifted around as Gilbert was waking up.

"Unf.." He rubbed his head as he sat up a bit. Roderich's body flopped limply on the pillows that were recklessly thrown around. "What the..?" He looked down at the pale figure beside him and smiled. "Well good morning mein pinzessin." He ran a hand through Roderich's messy brown hair.

Roderich turned in his sleep. Muttering a few un audible words.

Gilbert bent down and kissed the other naked man. "Ich liebe dich." He rubs his back before Pulling him closer to him. Snuggling him into his chest.

He cracked an eye open. "Hng?" His eye lazily looked up at the figure holding him. When Gilbert finally came into focus he jolted back in shock. "O-Oh Gott! W-We didn't do it did we?!" He covered himself with the blanket. Shocked by the naked nation in front of him.

He gave his infamous Kesesese laugh. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?!" He snapped.

"'Oh Gilbert..! Please..! I want you soo much..!'" He was obviously lying about some of that. "You laid back while I did you like you did Elizaveta." He smirked.

"Shut up you pervert! Theres no way we had sex! And in my bed!" He curled the blanket around himself more.

"Oh?" He moved and pointed to a few stains on the lavender bed spread. "That's from us ya know. And boy was it awesome!" He had a cheeky grin on his face.

"That's disgusting!" He got out of the bed with the blanket covering him. "Now the sheets are messed up! How could you!"

"Hey, you didn't stop me." He chuckled a bit. "I can't believe you let me fuck you. Kesesese."

"I'm going to go shower... When I get out you better have the room put back in order!" He stormed off into the bathroom with the comforter draped over him. Slamming the wooden door behind him.

Gilbert mocked him a bit when he left. "Stupid priss..." He pulled the sheets off the bed and tossed them on the floor. Picking up a pair of pants from the floor and putting them on while he was down there.

Roderich turned on the showers water, turning the water up to the hottest setting. Getting in naked and leaving the comforter on the floor. "Mein Gott... I'm filthy..." He leaned forward against the tiled wall. "How could I be so stupid...?" He let the water run down his neck and down his body. "I'm impure..." He leaned back a bit to let the water hit his hair. "He.. Took advantage of me.. Now I'm nothing but his slut..." His eyes widened a bit. "No.. I'm not a whore because I slept with him... I didn't even remember... So it wouldn't count right?" He stood under the water. "This can wash away my impurities hopefully... I just want him out of my life..."

Gilbert tossed the sheets into the washer. "How the hell do I use this?" He turned a few dials on the machine. "I guess I should use soap?" He poured in more soap then necessary. Looking to his left he saw a white bottle labeled 'bleach'. "I guess I use that too?" He lured in nearly half the bottle before shutting the lid to the washer. "Aaaaannnnddd start." He hit the on button and left the room. He traveled up the staircase and went back to the bedroom. "Heh... Looks good enough." The room was a mess, clothes strewn all across the floor. He tossed a few clothes into a laundry basket. "He can fix it.." He scratched his bare chest.

Roderich turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel. The mirror is fogged up, he couldn't see the melancholic expression on his face. He wrapped his towel around his waist, covering his groin as he walked I to the bedroom.

"Hey there hot stuff." He gave a perverted grin.

"Didn't I tell you to put a new sheet on the bed?" He pulled some clothes out of the dresser.

"I washed the other ones... Geez, I put the soap and bleach in.. I don,t even know how to use a washer thingy..."

Roderich's eye twitched. "You... Put bleach in... With my lavender sheets...?"

"Yes. Why? Now they'll be extra clean." He laid on the sheet less bed.

He swore under his breath a bit. "Now they'll be ruined... You bleach whites! Not darks!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"It's common sense!" He snapped.

"Well geez priss! Calm down! I didn't know!" He crossed his arms.

"You always break my things!" He started dressing himself. "No wonder Ludwig kicked you out!"

"Quit being such an ass about everything..." He grew an irritated expression.

"Just.. Get out! I have more to do now thanks to you!" He scolded.

"FINE! Be that way! Like I want a priss like you anyway!" He grabbed his shirt and left the room.

Roderich finished dressing himself, looking at himself in the mirror on his dresser. He dressed just casually. His brown boots, brown pants tucked into them, and lastly a nice white shirt with a cravat. He picked up his hair brush and brushed his hair into its usual style, he could never get his curl to stay down, even though he brushed it down about thirty times it still sprung up. "Now that the moron is out of the house I can fix the house, and compose a new sonata." He walked down to the laundry room to get to work.

Gilbert manages to find a way down to the city and hung out in a bar. A bartender was talking to him.

"It's not even two o clock yet Gilbert and you're already here? What happened?" He poured Gilbert a drink.

"Stupid priss I 'live' with threw me out. How am I supposed to know how he likes things done?" He took the drink from the glass.

"Well what did you do?" He rested his head on his hand.

"Ruined a sheet with bleach. Not my fault, that's woman's work and I'm no woman. It would be so un-awesome!"

"So she's mad at ya? And you're in the dog house?"

He sighed. "It's a he, and he needs to get over things and learn to live a little."

"WOAH! Gilbert! You're dating a man? What about all those women you and that trio of yours chase after?!"

"They are all easy sluts... I never liked any of them." He took another sip from the glass. "Besides, I knew he liked me."

"Who are you dating now?!" The bartender stared at him.

"Roderich Edelstein." He replied quickly.

"No wonder he'd throw you out, have you seen the way he reacts to the littlest issues?" He began to ramble.

"Just shut up and pour me another drink."

"Trying to get hammered before coming home?"

"Quit being un-awesome and pour me another drink!" He snapped.

The bartender complied. "Here." He slid another drink to him.

"Thanks..." He sighed.

Roderich finished making his bed, this time with white sheets, and blue pillow cases. It added a lovely touch he thought to himself. He had already thrown away the bed set that Gilbert ruined in the washer, cleaned up the room, and made a nice lunch for himself. He had nothing left to do except play the lovely piano that sat in a room all by its self. He walked into the room and ran his fingers across the ivory keys, pressing a few gently with his pinky finger. "Such a wonderful sound, and that moron isn't here to ruin it's a beautiful sound." He sat down on the piano bench and stretched his fingers out far enough to touch the ivory keys. He gently pressed down on the keys, the melody to Für Elise is playing on the grande piano. The Austrian looked down at the piano through his glasses and watched as his hands danced gracefully across the ivory. He hummed along with the melody, keeping in time by tapping his foot.

The day began to go from bright and sunny to sleepy as dusk began to set in. Roderich found himself sleeping at his piano, pencil in hand, music sheets scattered all around the piano and himself. The door was heard opening, a very drunk Gilbert stumbled into the house.

"Hey! Sssissssyyy pantsss... Where the FUCK -hic- are you...?" He stumbled around looking for the Austrian nation. "Hey prissssss... Where are you!?"

Roderich sat up and yawned. "Who in the name of Gott-?" He stood up. "Who's there?" He rubbed his eye.

Gilbert stumbled into the room. Beer bottle in hand. "WE need to talk!" He hiccupped. "Sssissssy pantssss..."

"Gilbert?!" He looked at him. "Are you drunk!?"

"VERY!" He raised his voice. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath.

"Why the hell did you come back here!?"

"I had no -hic- where elsssee to go." He slurred his words even more.

"Go to bed Gilbert! I don't want to deal with you now." He pushes himself past Gilbert.

The albino quickly grabbed the Austrians arm. "Don't go! Prissssss we need to talk .."

"Gilbert! Let go!"

"No!-" His face turned a bit green. "Ung..!"

"Oh Gott! Gilbert get away from me-!" The noise of vomit splatter was heard as Gilbert doubled over. Some of the stomach contents spilled on Roderich's pants. Gilbert fell backwards on the floor. Laying next to the pile of vomit that stained the wooden floor and the Austrians pants. He passed out. Roderich quickly stripped off the stained pants and tossed them aside. Picking up Gilbert and walking him to the bathroom, one of his arms over his neck, and his other snaked around Gilberts waist. He sat him down on the side of the bath tub, undressing the albino and putting him in the tub and filling it with water. "Gott Gilbert.. You are such a mess.." He kneeled on the floor, only wearing his white shirt, cravat and boxers now. He grabbed a luffa and put some soap on it, scrubbing him gently. "So.. He does like me?" He wiped off the stomach bile from Gilberts mouth. "That's why he never wants to leave my house..." He looked at the passed out albino. "He is rather calm in his sleep. Not destructive.. Not loud.. Not being perverted..." His voice trailed off. "Hm..." He continued to clean him up, when he finished washing him, he drained the water and carried Gilbert to bed. Dressing him in an old pair of sweats and a tank top. "You are such a fool sometimes." He pulled the blanket over him and left the room to go clean up the mess in the music room. Roderich took a scrub brush and wash bucket down to the room and cleaned up the stomach bile, he picked up the music sheets that are on the floor, and placed them back on the piano. Before he left he picked up his ruined pair of pants and tossed them into the laundry room on his way out. On his way back to the bedroom, he stopped and stared at the moon that was beginning to rise. "The night is young..." He gave a small smile, and continued back to the bedroom. "Maybe I can learn to love him after all."

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Okay, I'm doing my best, I really hope you guys are enjoying it, I've never really been good at writing. Eh...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Ah, there's a bit of a surprise for you in this chapter... Hehe, poor Gilbert and Roderich._**

**__****_~Edit: I fixed all the spelling errors, if some are still found please put it in the reviews for me. Thanks for reading. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_**

**__****____****~Edit: Alright, I need help with the baby's name and gender, so if you'd like to be oh so kind as to leave a review with what the name and gender is, on top of that its looks, that would be highly appreciated :D All ideas will be considered. (Updated 3-30-13)**

* * *

Chapter Five: Sick

* * *

It had been about five weeks since Gilbert came home drunk off his ass. Roderich had let Gilbert move in, knowing the albino had nowhere else to go. He could never forget how helpless Gilbert looked when he had gotten sick on the floor. Roderich simply could smile at the albino. Though, it wasn't Gilbert who was getting sick, it was Roderich. He spent most of the day looking into the toilet bowel as he would spew his guts out. His stomach would cringe in pain and contract as he would get sick.

Gilbert knocked on the door. "Roddy? You doing ok?"

"NO YOU FOOL!" He gagged again and vomited.

Gilbert winced a bit and came into the bathroom. "You've been sick for days... Shouldn't you go see a doctor?"

He rested his head on his arm that was on the toilet lid. "For the last time no... I hate the doctor.." He gagged again.

"But Roddy, you could have something serious and you'd never know it!" He rubbed his back.

"I said no!" He snapped.

"Roddy I'm going to call Liz then, if you won't go." He stood up.

"I can deal with this myself!" He threw up again.

"No you can't! Obviously there's something wrong with you! And that is totally un-awesome!" He walked out of the bathroom to go find the phone.

Roderich threw up once again, not even trying to argue with the Prussian.

Gilbert dialed Elizaveta's number, the phone rang several times before there was an answer.

A womans voice came on the line. "Hello?"

"Hi Lizzy... Hey can you come over?"

Her voice seemed un-amused. "Where are you and what did you do, and how high is the bail?"

"I'm not in jail Liz.. Roderich is sick and he's refusing to go to a doctor. What do I do!?" He voice was a bit worried.

"So you're at Roderich's house?" She spoke in an easier tone.

"Yes! Can you just get yourself over here!?" He yelled.

"Yes yes.. I'll be over there you un grateful jackass!" She hung up.

Roderich laid on the bathroom floor, too weak to get up and move. Gilbert came in and helped him to his feet. "You're going to bed."

He reached over and flushed the toilet. "I can't... I have to finish that symphony..." He could hardly even stand.

"I don't care, you are going to bed. It's un-awesome that you are sick!" He carried him bridal style to the four-poster bed. "Liz will be over and she's going to figure out what is wrong with you."

"I said I'll be fine..! I just have the stomach flu... That's all..."

Gilbert laid Roderich down on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. "You are sick, and you need to stay put!"

Roderich crossed his arms. "Fine.." He took his glasses off and sat them on the night stand. "If it makes you happy..."

"Just rest.. I'll go get the tea from the kitchen." He went down stairs to go get the tea.

"Gott..." Roderich laid in his boxers and tank top. "I have so much to do. Stupid stomach flu.."

Elizaveta came through the door. "Roderich, Gilbert? Where are you?"

Gilbert walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a glass of tea on it and several other things. "I'm right here."

She put her hands on her hips. "Where's Roderich?"

"He's in bed. You know where his room is, let's get a move on." He walked up the stairs.

"I'd hit you..." She followed him into the room in which Roderich laid in the bed. "Oh Roderich, what have you done to yourself?"

"Nothing.. I just have a stomach virus."

She put a hand to his forehead. "You don't feel warm." she moved the back of her hand to his cheek. "I'll go get a thermometer." She left for a moment.

"I'm not sick with anything bad... It's just a virus..."

Liz came back with a thermometer. "Open up Roddy."

"I'm not a baby Liz..." He folded his arms.

"I said.. Open. Up." She glared at him.

He shook his head like a pouting child.

"Roderich so help me god if you don't open your mouth I will shove it up your ass!" She crossed her arms. "Now open up!"

"Fine!" He took the thermometer from her and stuck it in his mouth. "Satisfied?!"

"Very." She sat beside him. "Now keep your mouth shut."

Roderich rolled his eyes.

Gilbert set the tray on the nightstand. "Hey mister grumpy I brought you tea."

Roderich shook his head. 'How long do I have to keep this damn thing in my mouth?'

The thermometer beeps.

Lizzy took it out of his mouth. "You're not running a fever. Let's see... What other symptoms have you had?"

"I've only had vomiting... Nothing else... I just have a bad stomach ache..."

"Are you sure? How long has this been going on?" She played with her brown hair.

"About a week..." He curled into the blanket.

"Any liquid stool?"

Roderich blushed in embarrassment. "No!" He looked away from them. "I just threw up! That's all!"

Gilbert looked at them. "Could us having sex that one time made you sick?"

Roderich shot him a nasty look. "What are you implying?"

Liz laughed a bit. "I think he's trying to say you're pregnant."

He sat up. "Are you out of your MIND?!"

"It doesn't seem impossible. I assume you were on bottom Roderich?" She smirked.

"Shut up!"

Gilbert laughed. "Yes you were, and you liked it!"

"Enough! Both of you! Just leave my sight! I want to be alone!" He pointed at the door.

Gilbert got up along with Liz. "Fine. Be that way priss."

"See you later Roderich." The Hungarian snickered and left with the Prussian. They walked down the stairs and stood in the den.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well..." She smacked him upside the head with a frying pan.

"What the FUCK?!" He held his head.

"Revenge for calling me names! Now were going out."

"Out to where?" He rubbed his head.

"Shopping."

"For what!?" His anger still prominent in his voice.

"If Roderich is pregnant we need to get him a pregnancy test." She walked outside. "Get in the car."

"Aren't those things for girls?" He got in. "Then again he does act like a priss."

"Well if he won't go to a doctor this is all we got." She started the car.

"I can't be a Vati... I'm too young and awesome." He leaned back in his seat.

"Well suck it up, you just might be one." She pulled out of the drive way and drove down a street.

"But maaaannn if I'm a father I'll have to be responsible... I can't do that.. I'm too awesome." He whined.

"Gilbert quit being selfish."

"I can't even stand him, yet I like him... But I can leave when ever I want, and now if he's pregnant... I'll have to stay, or be a deadbeat..." He put his face in his hands. "I can picture it now..."

'"Gilbert... It's positive!" The brunette had a horrified look on his face.

"B-But that's impossible! Are you sure?!"

Tears welled up in the Austrians eyes. "Yes."'

"Gilbert!?" The Hungarian yelled. "Wake up "

He jolted. "Ah-Oh! Wha-.. Sorry... I zoned out for a second."

"Get out we are here." She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Oh alright..." He got out and followed her into the small shop.

"Now then, since this is your fault you go buy it yourself." She handed him some money.

"Oh like hell I am." She crossed his arms. "I'm not a girl."

"Oh yes you are or else."

"Or else what!?"

She pulled out the frying pan.

"Okay-Okay... Geez.. Where the hell do you store that thing anyway?" He grumbled and walked over to the pharmacy aisle. "Where the hell do I find pregnancy tests?" He looked down and found a cheap box of them. "This will do..." He picked it up and walked over to the counter.

"Is this all for you sir?" She scanned the item.

"Yes.." He felt embarrassed.

"Fourteen ninety-five."

Gilbert paid the clerk fifteen bucks. "Keep the change.." He picked up the bag and left with Elizaveta.

"See was that so bad?"

"Humiliating..." He got back in the car. "Just take me to Roddy's."

She followed suit. "Yes mister Beilschmidt." She spoke sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

They drove back to the estate where Roderich lived. Gilbert got out and took the box with him. Elizaveta followed him up the stairs to Roderich's bedroom, only to find a disturbing sight. There were several piles of vomit on the floor, they led to the bathroom where Roderich was hunched over the toilet.

"Roddy!" The albino dropped the box and rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"I got sick again!" He gagged again.

Eliza sighed. "I'll go get a mop."

Gilbert rubbed the Austrians back. "I didn't know it was that bad." He kissed his cheek gently. "Are you done?"

Roderich nodded. "Y-Yea..."

Gilbert scooped him up again. "Elizaveta and I bought you a test to check to see if you are pregnant or not." He gagged at the idea.

"I'm not pregnant." He looked away from the albino. "I'm a man so it would be impossible."

Eliza finished cleaning up the piles of barf that were across the floor. "Roderich you need to take it."

"I don't want to take it."

She glared at him. "Roderich I will shove it up your ass if it would get you to take it."

"I said no! I don't want to take it. It's embarrassing!" He pouted.

"If you don't take it, you may never know until it's too late. Just think, it could be like you said, a virus." She looked at a clock.

"I don't want to take it..." He retorted.

"Listen, I do t have time for this bullshit, I got things to do today, either take it or don't, just don't call me later tonight whining you're in pain. If you do take it tell me the results." She turned around. "Good day to you both." She left.

Gilbert looked at Roderich. "Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"I still don't think its logical for me to be pregnant in the first place you illiterate moron. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess..." He crossed his arms.

"And how is this my fault?!"

"If I am pregnant it'll be your child..." He looked away from him.

"Whats so bad about that?" He sat beside his upset lover.

"I can't be pregnant..."

"Then just take the test, it's better to know now..." He rubbed Roderich's back.

He got up. "Fine, if it'll satisfy you..."

"Roderich... Don't do this because I ask, I want you to do it for yourself." He looked at him.

"You won't shut up about it..." He went I to the bathroom with the box and shut the door.

"Roderich..."

Roderich stared at the box and read the instructions. "Oh this is pleasant..." He spoke to himself sarcastically as he pulled out one of the sticks.

Gilbert laid in the bed and turned on the television. Waiting for his lover to rise from the bathroom. He watched a program that was all in German. "Roderich, what's taking you so long?"

Roderich stood in the bathroom, shaking in fear. He looked at the stick that had a pink positive plus sign on it.

"Yo Roddy? What does it say?" He yelled from the bed.

Roderich came out of the bathroom with a look of horror on his face, covering his mouth with one hand and holding the stick with the other.

"R-Roddy..?" He got up. "Roderich? What's wrong?!"

"G-Gilbert..." He stuttered.

"Yes?!" He came over to him.

"I-It's P-Positive!" He had a few fears streaming down his cheeks.

"P-Positive!?" He stared in shock. "A-Are you sure?!"

Roderich only nodded, more tears welled up in his eyes as he was on the brink of breaking down crying.

Gilbert hugged him. "R-Roddy... Don't cry." He stroked his hair. "E-Everything will be alright." He held him close.

Roderich shook his head. "NO IT'S NOT!" He finally broke down crying.

Glibert held him, frozen in fear, he felt so un-awesome now. Roderich was a hysterical mess in Gilberts arms.

He looked up at him. "W-Wha-at do w-we d-do n-o-ow..?" His face was bright red, and his eyes were turning blood-shot.

Gilbert was at a loss for words. His own eyes fixed on Roderich's. "I-I don't know.."

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Okay. Shoot me, yes Roderich is indeed pregnant... With the albinos child... I know, awesome right?**_

_**~Edit: So I'm out of ideas for the babys gender and name, all ideas are welcome, please write a review and let me know what you think. :3 (Updated 3-11-13)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: I'm finally finished! A cute romance for Roderich.**_

_********__~Edit: I fixed all the spelling errors, if some are still found please put it in the reviews for me. Thanks for reading. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_

_********__~Edit: Im still looking for a gender and name for the baby, if you have any ideas please leave a review. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_

* * *

_Chapter six: Make up_

* * *

Roderich was in shock, how could all of this happen to him? Why was he being punished? He felt sick to his stomach as he clung to the albino before him, finding very little comfort from him. All he could do now was cry, he cried hard, hoping he could find some soft of comfort in it. Gilbert just stroked his hair, trying to comfort his startled lover. He felt like such an idiot, had he finally ruined Roderichs life for good? He didn't want to know, the answer would most horrific if he knew. The room fell silent as Roderich actually cried himself into sleep. Gilbert picked up his limp lover and took him to the bed, and laid him down, tucking him under the covers of the comforter. He crawled in the bed with him, it was still pretty early in the day, it was about three o clock in the afternoon now. He snuggled up to him, holding him close to his chest. He just wanted to nap, and nap they did.

Not one of them woke up for the rest of the day, in fact they slept until the sun came out the next morning. Roderich was the first to rise of the two. He stood up, and walked to the bathroom, nauseated. He knelt and waited for the acid in his stomach to come back up. He felt absolutely miserable. He remained hunched over for a while as he got sick again.

Gilbert awoke to the horrid noise. He sighed and went to the bathroom and knelt beside his sick lover. He just rubbed his back, afraid to break the silence.

Roderich looked at him first. Breaking the silence. "G-Gil-..." He had a bit of drool coming from his mouth.

Gilbert took a rag off the sink and wiped his mouth. "Yeah...?"

"Is it true..?"

"Is what true?" His voice remained soft.

He managed to sit back against the tiled wall. "A-am I... Pregnant.. With your child..?"

Gilbert flushed the toilet and leaned over by him. "Yes.." Was his last answer.

He put his face in his hands. "This.. Can't be." He felt the tears well up in his eyes.

Gilbert held his face and wiped Roderich's eyes. He felt so un-awesome, seeing Roddy like this really did hurt him.

"I don't know what to do anymore..!" He cried into his hands.

"It's not... That bad.." He hugged him into his chest.

His voice struck with anger. "NOT THAT BAD?!"

He jolted. "Roddy... Calm yourself down. Stress isn't good for the baby... I think."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed. "ICH HASSE DICH!"

He held him close as Roderich tried to struggle from his grip. "Please calm down.!"

He kicked his legs a bit and flailed his arms. "Let me go! Let me GO!"

He shifted around a bit and put Roderich into a body lock west showed him.

"Get off of ME!" He helplessly wiggled.

"Not until you calm down! You are hurting the baby!" He held him in the lock.

The Austrian nation let out a cry of frustration.

"Now listen to me Roderich. I don't want to have this happen as much as you don't, because it is so un-awesome! Now we both have to suck it up and deal with it." He picked him up. "Please calm down."

Roderich's lip quivered a bit as he felt another round of tears well up in his eyes. "I'm.." He sniffed. "Scared..."

He held his finger and thumb to Roderich's chin. "Look at me..."

He barely made eye contact.

"You don't think I am either..?" He carried him over to the bed. "I don't have a clue on what we are going to be doing about this child."

"It's not like I wanted this..!" His voice was shaky.

"We'll figure this out together Roddy." He laid on the bed with him.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I feel like a freak.."

"You are not. You are still handsome." He rubbed his cheek. "You always will be to me."

"Really?" He looked at the albino.

"Well ja, mein prinzessin." He hugged him.

Roderich hugged him back. "I have things to do today..." He closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you should do anything after how sick you were a while ago?" He gave him a concerned look.

"I-I think I can handle it Gilbert."

"If you say so..." He got up. "I need to get dressed."

"I guess I should too..." He got up as well.

Gilbert pulled out a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt from a small chest that the Austrian allowed him to use. Roderich, of course, pulled out one of his usual black pants, white shirt, and white cravats outfit from the dresser. "You and that formal style of yours.." The Prussian nation tossed on his clothes over his under garments.

Roderich shot him a look. "Unlike you, I do have class."

"Alright alright." He made his way out of the room. "I'll leave you alone..."

Roderich sighed and dressed himself, taking time to admire his stomach in the mirror. "I hope you stay flat for a good long time..." He finished buttoning up his shirt and laced up his black dress shoes. He grabbed the hair brush and brushed his hair sweetly, again, trying to get his curl to stay down, though the attempt was futile.

Prussia made his way out of the estate, and hopped on bike, of all things to ride, and headed out to the town, rather than the city. "Why am I feeling this way...? Towards that damn priss too. This is so strange..." He peddled the bike faster, the noon sun light hit his face as a gentle breeze blew. "Elizaveta will kill me if something happens to Roderich and the baby... Hm... I think if he's not as stressed or some thing... It might help." He turned a corner. "Maybe if I got him something... Not cute, but awesome! It might make him forget about how upset he is!" He turned another corner. "What do girly prisses like anyway..?" He slowed down a bit and looked to his right, staring at a few shop windows, some sold dress clothes, others, junk. "No no... He has enough of that.." He passed a few shops before stopping at one in particular. The shop had nothing but flowers, inside and out. Beautiful bouquets that lines the outside and the inside. "I think prisses like this kind of junk." Be hopped off the bike and leaned it against the lamp-post outside the building. The prussian found himself entering the building, there was a short blonde working behind the counter, bent over trying to arrange some things on the floor. "Well hey baby got anything go-" The blonde stood up, he had a few eye brows above each eye. "-Holy shit it's Arthur!"

The Englishman seemed un amused. "And there's an idiot in my way.." He moved a few things around. "And why might you be here? Come to wreck hell on my shop?"

He laughed a bit. "Nah, I actually came looking for something."

"Oh really?" He raised a brow. "Whats the occasion?"

"I need a make up gift for a friend." He looked at several flowers.

"Oh that's fine- Wait a minute.. Who died and whose funeral are you going to?" He gave him a look.

"Nobody died!"

"Ok what broad did you screw? And how many kids did you father?" He chuckled a bit.

"First off they are not a broad and second... Uh .."

Arthur gasped. "Oh dear god, you got somebody pregnant.?!"

"Sure did!" He smirked. "Roddy's knocked up with my awesome kid- oh shit..." He face palmed when he said Roderich's name out loud.

"You're gay?!" He looked shocked.

"Yup, I guess so, but I'm awesome, so its ok."

"You got Roderich knocked up with your kid?! Are you out of your bloody mind?!" He nearly dropped a pot.

"Nah."

"You two are like enemies!"

"So?"

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask..." He put his hands on his hips. "What do you want?"

"I need something to make Roderich feel good. He's really upset." He looked around.

"I'd be upset too if I was pregnant with your kid."

"I think flowers might cheer him up." He looked at roses.

"I don't know Roderich too well, but as much as I know, he doesn't like those, I think."

"What would you recommend then, mister flower priss."

"Heh, wanker.." He picked up a nice bouquet. "Edelweiss" The bouquet is filled with white flowers. "Edelweiss are a nice simple flower, I think he might like these more."

The albino did his trade mark Kesesese laugh. "Edelstein edelweiss. Haha, they sound the same. Almost. Haha."

"Is that's all you nee-"

There was a crash in the back. "Ow!"

The English country ran to the back. "Alfred you bloody wanker! What have I told you about sleeping on the job..!"

"Unf... Sorry dude." The American got up. "Must of dozed off."

"Fix this mess before I get back!" He came back to the front. "Ah, sorry, dumb ass doesn't know how to do anything right." He picked up the bouquet again. "Is this all you want?"

"I guess... Do you know of any good food that priss likes to eat?"

Arthur's eyes lit up. "Oh I know anything that can make anybody happy! The scone recipe passed down to me by my mumsy!"

Gilbert felt himself throw up into his mouth a little. "I appreciate the offer. But..."

"Nonsense! I made a who tray this morning! Take some." He gave the albino a baggy of scones. "Oh and the bouquet is thirty dollars by the way."

"That's expensive..." He muttered 'And a rip off' under his breath. "Here you go." He handed the Englishman his money.

"Have a nice day! And enjoy my scones!"

"O-Oh yeah."

Arthur started petting the air. "Oh flying friend hello!"

"And I'm out of here!" The Prussian took off out of the store with the bouquet. He hopped on the bicycle, bouquet resting in the basket. He rode around, tossing the scones into a dumpster while riding past one. "I need to find him something nice to eat, a good meal is always forgiving I guess." He saw Feliciano and Ludwig walking around. "Oh this is perfect. Yo WEST!"

Ludwig and the little Italian turned around. "East?!"

"Oh hi~ mister Gilbert." The Italian smiled.

"Hey I need a favor. You cook great right west?"

"Ja, I do, why?"

"Roddy is really mad at me and I need something tasty to take to him." He sat back a bit on the seat.

"I see... What did you do this time?"

"Well, I don't want to wave my flag, but, we had awesome sex a while back and now he's knocked up with my kid." He smiled smugly.

"Whaaa-? Doitsu! You said babies came from a stork! Not the nasty!"

Ludwig covered Feliciano's innocent ears. "You did WHAT?!"

"Yeah, now I need to make it up to him."

"You are such an idiot!" He face palmed.

"Can you help me fix a make up dinner?"

"Fine... But under one condition."

"What?"

"You gotta watch Feli for a whole twenty-four hours so I can get some things done with Kiku, he's supposed to come help me fix a few things in the yard and Feli here will get in the way.

"That'll be cake."

"Just think of it as taking care of an adult child.." He laughed a bit.

"It's a deal." He laughed.

"When do you want me to fix the meal?"

"Tonight at seven, Roderich's house." He smiled a bit.

"Alright. I'll be there."

"I'll keep little Roddy occupied until then." He put a foot back on the pedal of the bike.

"Alright, See you later then, tomorrow Feli will be yours." They walked off.

"Awesome!" He peddled off out-of-town and back to the estate.

By the time Gilbert made it back to the estate it was about five thirty pm. He opened the door and carried in the edelweiss bouquet. The estate was filled with the smooth sound of piano, the notes bounced and danced around the room blissfully. Gilbert carried the bouquet to the room and saw the Edelstein playing the piano. The brunette almost could pass for being a sleeping pianist. His eyes were closed, his lips were pursed together, his breathing was almost non-existent, the only sign of him being alive was the slight hums that came out of his mouth periodically. Gilbert waited until Roderich came to a finish with the song to disturb him, he leaned down and kissed the pianist on the cheek, startling him a bit.

"H-Huh?! Gilbert?! What on earth are yo-"

Gilbert planted a small kiss on the brunettes lips. "I got you something." He handed the bouquet of edelweiss flowers to the pianist.

"G-Gilbert?" He looked at the flowers. "For me?"

"Well ja, I got them for you two."

"Two- oh wait... Thank you." He sniffed the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you."

"Oh please..."

"Its true."

Roderich could only smile as the sunlight filtered in on them.

"I have another surprise for you. Come with me." He held out a hand.

"Hang on. I need to put these into a vase." He left.

Gilbert quickly jotted down a note for Ludwig.

Roderich returned. "Alright. Let's go."

"Okay! It's going to be awesome!" They began to walked outside, on their way out Gilbert tossed the note on the counter before he left.

"Where are you taking me?"

"For a walk Roddy." He smiled.

"Oh really?" He walked along a side-walk.

"Ja really." He held Roderich's hand.

"Were are we going?"

"Nowhere specific." He looked at him. "Want to try something fun?"

"Fun? What do yo-?!"

Gilbert picked him up and run around with him.

"Aaahhhh! Put me down put me down put me down!"

Gilbert laughed. "Alright... Fun wrecker..." He set him down.

Roderich shook his head, the pair walked around, sight-seeing the country side. Gilbert brought Roderich down to a lake, he watched him skip a few stones across the lake, Roderich wasn't very good at stone skipping. Gilbert had to show him how a couple of times. When Gilbert got bored he took Roderich somewhere else, the mainly were on a hill, every so often Gilbert would check the time. It was five minutes past seven, he had more time to kill before Ludwig would be done with the meal.

"Where else do you want to go Roddy?"

"I don't have a clue.."

"How about we just lay here for a moment?"

"I guess but I'd rather be home you know..." He knelt.

The Prussian flopped down in the grass, right on his back. "Ow.."

"Moron..." He sat beside the Prussian.

"Aww... Lay down with me..!"

"Fine.." He huffed. He laid beside the Prussian.

"Look at all the clouds. Look at all that awesomeness!"

"Yes yes Gilbert..."

"Hehe, fluffy.."

Time seemed to pass quickly as the eight o clock hour approached.

"Shall we head home Roddy?"

"Yeah..." He yawned a bit.

Gilbert got into his feet and helped Roderich up. "Let's go home."

"Finally.."

The pair finally walked home, the estate was dark except for the candle lit dining room that was visible from the outside.

"Gilbert! I think somebody broke in!"

"No no, just follow."

Roderich was tense, he couldn't think of anybody touching his things, he even felt uncomfortable when Gilbert touched his possessions. They finally entered the estate, the sight was spectacular. There in the dining room was a nice dinner, cooked steaks, sides, a salad, and a nice bottle of sine left on the table. Roderich was shocked.

"Wh-who-" He stuttered.

"Damn he did good..." He smiled. "This is the last surprise Roddy."

"You did all this..?!" He stared at the albino.

"West helped, he helped a lot." He laughed.

"He cooked I kept you occupied."

"I love it Gilbert..." He sat down in one of the chairs.

Gilbert sat down as well. "You're welcome."

The pair ate the delicious dinner, taking in the taste of each ingredient of the flavorful meal. By the time they finished the meal it was a solid hour half of nine thirty. Gilbert cracked open the wine bottle, popping off the cork with a corkscrew. He poured both of them a glass, sipping the drink together as they watched the moon rise. Roderich was the first to drop out from drinking. Boarder line drunk. Gilbert however was relatively sober. He smiled at his goofy lover and carried him to bed. Roderich stayed snuggled into Gilbert until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Okai... I did my best, I'm still not the best at this kind of thing... Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Roderich and Gilbert watch Feli for the day._**

**__****_~Edit: I fixed all the spelling errors, if some are still found please put it in the reviews for me. Thanks for reading. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_**

**_~Edit: I still need a name and a gender for the baby, please leave a review for me, all ideas will be considered. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Watching Feli_

* * *

The afternoon was lovely, Roderich seemed quite happy as he read a book and munched on some ice.

"Hey Roddy? What are you reading?" The albino slumped over the back of the white couch.

"A book on maternity..." He rubbed his head. "We already broke one of the biggest rules of pregnancy... No alcohol." He shook his head. "How could I have been so stupid..?"

"I don't think the little you had will kill it. You are a light weight, you only had one glass I think."

"Well.. We can't take another stupid risk like that." He yawned a bit.

"After all, the little thing is German and Austrian! It's gonna have a high alcohol tolerance. Hehe, unless it's born with a stomach like yours than no."

The brunette could only face palm. "Yea yea...l He scooped up another ice-cube and chewed on it.

"How have you been feeling anyway?"

"Not as sick... I hardly threw up this morning."

"That's always good I guess."

"Yes it is.." The brunette flipped another page.

"So um... I got something to tell you."

"What is it now..?" The Austrian man looked at the Prussian.

"Well I cut a deal with west, and well, for that dinner last night... We gotta look after Feliciano for the day."

The Austrian nearly dropped the book. "What?!"

"Yeah.."

"I've already taken care of him once, I don't want to do it again!"

"It's kinda a little late for that... West will be here with him soon."

"You're kidding me...!"

"Uh... Nein..."

There is a knock on the door.

"That would be west." Gilbert got up to go get the door. When he opened it, it was only Feli standing there. In the distance a car quickly sped off.

"Vveeee~! Hi mister beilschmidt!" The Italian chirped and ran inside the estate. "Hello mister Edelstein! Did you miss me?!"

A doomed look fell across his face. "Oh yeah, wonderful."

"You remember I'm a boy right?" He pointed at himself and tilted his head.

"I'm aware." He closed the maternity book.

"Ludwig said you and Gilbert are gonna have a child. How long until the stork gets here?"

Roderich could only shake his head. "You are so innocent. About seven months"

"Wow! That stork must be slow!" He ran around.

"Feliciano quit running around!"

"Nuu~!"

"Feli!" The Austrian was at his wit's end already. "Knock it off!"

"Aww...! But I'm hungry..." He stopped.

"Fine..." The Austrian got up. "What is it that you eat?"

"Pppaaaaaasssttaaaaa~!" He chirped happily.

"Feli, you know as well as I do I don't eat that junk."

"But-!"

"I can find you something better." He walked into the kitchen.

"But I want pasta..." He followed the brunette.

"Hm, how about some of the left overs we had for dinner last night? It's steak."

"But it's not pasta!" He whined.

"It's food Feli."

"Bad food!" He whined louder.

The Austrian put his head in his hand. "Quit being so difficult!" He rubbed his forehead.

"You have nasty food!"

"Do not!"

Gilbert watched the pair bicker back and forth. "Why don't you two just order a pizza or something... Comprise.." He laughed. "I'm the good guy."

"Yay pizza is Italian food!"

Roderich face palmed. "Seriously?!"

"Come on Roderich, cut the boy some slack."

" Cut the boy some-?!" His face turned a bit redder than usual.

"He's the guest." He did in infamous Kesesese laugh again.

"Fine.." He tossed Gilbert the phone. "You call and YOU pay." He grumbled a bit.

"Ohh, somebody is moody from the baby." He did the Kesesese laugh again.

"Shut up Gilbert-!" He yelled from the kitchen.

Feli watched in confusion. "Is mister Edelstein mad at me?"

"No Feli, he's just moody." He smirked and dialed a number to a local pizzeria.

Feliciano roamed around in boredom. He opened a few doors and peeked into a few rooms, exploring the estate he had once cleaned. "Wow... So much has changed since I was last here." He giggled a bit. "Mister Roderich is such a neat freak." He opened up the door to the music room. "Ooooh, the piano!" He started to have a flash back to the time when he'd listen to the Austrian playing the piano.

'Music danced down the hall, a little boy in a green dress and a white apron was sweeping the hall. He procrastinated for a moment, listening to the wonderful sound.

"Italia-?" The man stopped playing.

"Eiiiaaahh!" The Italian jumped. "I-I'm sorry!"

"If you're going to listen you can come closer..."'

He smiled at the memory, it was one of the times the Austrian had shown any kindness to him. He closed the door and moved up the staircase, opening a few other doors before making his way down to the last door. He opened it, and where it led was the forbidden area of the house, the Austrians bedroom. He went in and closed the door, quickly running over to the white bed and flopping on it. "Aahhh... So soft..!" He rolled around on it. "I could.." He yawned. "Sleep..." He rolled around in the blankets and fell asleep almost immediately.

Gilbert hung up the phone. "Where did mein prinzessin go?" He walked around the estate.

"I'm in here Gilbert." He was sitting on the couch again reading the book. "Hmmm... This pregnancy thing might not be all that- OH MY LORD!" He dropped the book. "That is disgusting!"

"What's so gross?" He picked up the book and looked. His face went from cocky to disturbed. "I-I've seen many women... But-" He dropped the book too. "That is a gaping hole, a black hole of no return."

Roderich sighed. "Oh Gott..."

"That was nasty and un-awesome." He sat beside him and looked at him. "So.. I'm going to be a vati.. And you a.. Mutti."

"Well... Yes." He placed a hand in his flat stomach. "Hmm..."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He got up and answered the door.

Roderich stared at his stomach wondering what being was growing inside him. Male, female. Brunette, blonde, or albino. Violet eyed, red-eyed, brown-eyed, or even blue-eyed. The choices were infinite. He was roused from his trance when he heard Gilbert return.

"Pizzas here Roddy. Hey Feli! Pizzas here!" He hollered.

There was no response.

"Feli! Pizzas here!" The albino yelled again.

Again, no response.

"That's odd.. That nit wit wanted that.." The brunette stood up. "We better look for him!"

"Where could he have gone!?" He searched around. "Feli!? Feli?!"

No answer.

"Gilbert check the up stairs I'll check down here."

"Right!" He ran up the stairs.

The Austrian searched every nook and cranny there was in the lower level. Whereas the Prussian went to the one place he knew Feli could be. The bedroom. Feli was sure enough, tucked around the comforter and sleeping like a rock. "Well.. Lookie lookie."

Roderich ran up the stairs. "Feliciano isn't down stairs!"

"He's in here." He pointed to the sleeping italian in the bed.

His face reddened a bit. "He's in MY bed!"

"It's fine Roddy." He shook the Italian. "Wake up Feli pizzas here"

"He's still wearing his filthy clothes!"

"So? Just use the washer." He shook Feli. "Pasta boy!"

He cracked an eye open. "Hm?"

"Pizza!" The albino proclaimed.

"Veeee~!" He shot out of bed and ram for the kitchen.

Roderich muttered a bit.

"Calm down Roddy." He followed the Italian down the stairs.

Roderich shook his head and followed behind him, shutting the door on his way out.

Feli was already tearing into the pizza, taking as much as could fit on the dinner plate. Gilbert got some decent pieces, and Roderich barely got anything decent, not that he cared though. He didn't really like pizza too much. Feli and Gilbert sat in the living room, Roderich didn't approve, but went along with it anyway... Trying not to be the 'Bad Guy'. The Austrian sat on the couch while the pair laid on their stomachs on the floor, Roderich flipped on the television and turned on the news.

"This is boring!" The Italian complained. "I wanna watch cartoons "

"Let's watch cartoons Roddy!" The Prussian agreed.

"Gilbert, you know damn well I don't watch those." He had an un impressed look upon his face.

"Come on Roddy, when the baby is born I bet it would want to watch cartoons." He laughed.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee!" The italian begged.

"Fine..!" He changed the channel to a random child's network. "Happy?"

The both laughed. "Yep!"

Roderich shook his head and worked on eating the vile meal in front of him.

Two hours passed and Roderich was found sleeping on the couch, plate was gone. He must have dozed off during the program. The other two men watched and took a photo of him curled up on his side asleep on the couch in such a cute position.

"Veeee~. Mister Roderich is so nice when he's asleep...!"

"Shhh, don't wake him up or else he'll bitch at me for it." He picked Roderich up off the couch. "I'm gonna go put him to bed. Infect you should start getting ready yourself. It's getting late after all."

He frowned. "I don't wanna sleep!"

"Ssh!"

"I don't wanna sleep, sleeping is boring...!" He whined.

"Go get ready Feli." He carried Roderich to bed. "I'll be back in a moment" He opened the bedroom door and laid his tired lover in the nice warm bed. It was so unusual for Roderich to fall asleep during the day. Must be a pregnancy thing, the albino thought to himself. "Mein prinzessin, you look so beautiful when you sleep." He took Roderich's glasses off and stuck them on the nightstand. "Good night." He kissed him gently and went down stairs to find Feli. "Feli, I'm back!"

Feliciano was wearing only his underwear. "I'm ready for bed!"

"Well, come on, time for bed." He walked him to his bedroom. "You can sleep in here. West will come get you in the morning."

"Yay!" He ran to the bed, taking his underwear off in the process and crawled under the covers. Gilbert got an eyeful.

"You comfortable?" He yawned.

"Sí!" He laughed. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at him with amber eyes.

"What?"

"Are you And Roderich in love?" His voice sounded innocent.

"Yes Feli, if we weren't he wouldn't be having my child."

"How are babies made?"

"Eh... Ask west, he knows all about the stork." He huffed a bit.

"The stork delivers, but how are babies made..?"

"Through an awesome process you are too young to understand." His voice sounding more annoyed.

"I'm not a child though!" He pouted.

"Go to bed Feli, this isn't twenty questions..." He turned out the light.

"Fine... But you'll tell me right?"

"Fine, sure, whatever!" He left and closed the door. "Mein Gott..." He trotted back up the stairs and crawled into the bed with Roderich. Pulling his shirt off and then his own. He didn't change him into his pajamas when he brought him up, but he can learn bear with sleeping in his pants for tonight. He tucked an arm around the brunettes waist and snuggled up to him before falling asleep.

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Don't kill me I did my best again, and I made Feli really childish just because...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Ok, I may have made Roddy a little too angry, but please don't bash me about it**_

_********__~Edit: I fixed all the spelling errors, if some are still found please put it in the reviews for me. Thanks for reading. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_

_**~Edit: Still looking for ideas for the baby's gender and name, if you have an idea please leave me a review. :) (Updated 3-11-13)**_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Anger, Moodswing_

* * *

The afternoon was peaceful, Roderich played the piano in his music room while Gilbert slept in the living room on the couch. Roderich was now about four months pregnant now and he had a more defined but small baby bump. The fact that the child was growing made the couple happy alone, as Roderich's stomach grew, Gilberts excitement and ego did aswell. The pianists fingers danced along the ivory keys of the piano, the melody was sweet, but loud enough to drown out the Prussians annoying snoring. When he brought the song to a finish the albino had awoken and sat up on the couch.

"Yo Roddy, whats up?" He stretched and walked over to the brunette pianist. "How are you feeling?"

The brunette turned around on the piano bench. "Oh, you're awake? Well, I've played the piano and I havent thrown up yet today. I feel rather fine today."

The albino smiled a bit. "That's always good to hear." He hugged the brunette. "You're going to make a good mutti soon." He knelt. "And you'll be a great baby too." He kissed the brunettes clothed stomach. "You're vati is right here."

The brunette blushed a bit. "Ok Gilbert.. That's enough."

"Oh no it's not." He rubbed his tummy.

"Gilbert!"

He pulled back. "Okay.. Okay..." He smiled and did his trademark 'Kesesese' Laugh. "Somebody is moody."

"I am NOT!"

The albino let out a chuckle. "Yes you are mein prinzessin."

"HMPH." Was the only response the brunette could give.

The albino scooped him up off the piano bench. "You're working too hard Roddy."

"I am not!" He scowled.

"You need to relax, stress is not good for the baby." He carried him to the living room.

"I have to finish that sonata Gilbert!" He argued.

"You can finish it later." The albino planted a kiss on the pissed off brunettes forehead. "For now lets just relax and watch some tv."  
"I dont want to watch tv!" The brunette protested. "I need to get back to work!"

"Aye.. Mein Gott, quit your arguing, you're not going to win Roddy." He sat down with Roderich in his lap.

"Put me down Gilbert!" He pouted.

"Nein, you need to learn to relax, and you constantly yelling at me is not good for the baby in your tummy." He rubbed Roderich's stomach with his free hand.

He growled a bit. "Well you're the one stressing me out!"

"You're the one getting pissy about it, I'm trying to help you relax." He turned the tv on with the remote.

He gave up on arguing, it was pointless to argue with the Prussian in front of him. He knew he needed to relax, he knew he was stressing himself out by excessively working himself over. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"See Roddy, there's something good on.. Well... For you at least."

There was a program on with a giant orchestra playing, there was a choir in the background singing and people in the audience were watching patiently.

Roderich let out a sigh. "Gilbert... Change the channel.."

"But I thought you liked this kind of stuff."

"Well, I'm trying to work on a sonata now, and you took me away from my work, and not only do I love to write them, I love to play them, but I hate listening to other people play them..."

Gilbert looked at him. "Why?"

"I envy them of course.."

Gilbert gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Because I feel as if i can write the music better."

Gilbert changed the channel. "Oh... Well you are amazing at writing music."

Roderich's face lit up with happiness. "Aw... Thank you!"

Gilbert smiled. "Anytime love."

The television was changed to a random drama show, it was a step down- or a mile down from the music, the show was rather terrible but seemed to entertain Roderich, who was still sitting upon the albinos lap.

"You like this crap?"

"Well.. No, it's just funny to watch how over dramatic the women are in certain love situations..."

"What do you mean?" He held Roderich close.

"Well, that blonde girl got dumped by her boyfriend, and now she's standing on a buildings ledge about to commit suicide all because he came out and said he was openly gay.." He explained. "And on top of that, apparently it hasn't been even two hours."

"How do you know that?" He watched the screen confused.

"I've watched this show before, so I have seen this episode before."

"Wow.."

A couple of hours had passed and Gilbert and Roderich were passed out on the couch together, The prussian laying down on his back, and the Austrian laying on top of him. The Prussian awoke to the grandfather clock 'Donging' at a fine hour of seven PM. He sat up, careful to hold the Austrian above him with gentle care. Roderich was slumped over in his arms and quietly snoring, Gilbert could only smile at the sight. He picked him up and yawned, carrying Roderich to his bedroom and laying him in the bed. He undressed the sleeping brunette gently, but not gently enough as he woke up the sleeping male.

"Gil? What are you doing..?" He let out a yawn.

"You fell asleep so I took you to the bedroom."

Roderich pulled his shirt off fully himself. Only wearing a tank top and his pants and boots. "Oh, thanks.." He yawned again. "I'm hungry.."

"Oh, What could you go for?" He sat beside his groggy lover.

"I could go for some spaghetti noodles."

Gilbert gasped a bit. "You... Eat pasta!?"

"I don't find it appetizing, but I'm hungry." He groaned a bit. "I think I'm getting those pregnancy cravings..."

Gilbert let out a slight aw. "Somebody is being cute."

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"What do you want with you noodles." He kissed Roderich's forehead.

"Well... now that you asked... Noodles, sauce, tabasco hot sauce, cheese, hmm... Some pickles on top, uhhh... LOTS of tabasco sauce."

Gilberts face turned green. "What!?"

"You heard me!"

"I did, but... Roddy that sounds gross."

"Well I want it!" He snapped.

"Ok, Ok, Geez." He got up. "I'll go make you some now."

"And hurry up! We don't have all night!"

Gilbert made his way into the kitchen and dug through the cabinets talking to himself. "Damn priss... First he's happy, then he's angry, now he wants to eat this nasty junk!?" He pulled out the materials and began to make the preparations for the meal. "Ew.." He couldn't think of a good reason on why the Austrian male would eat this toxic concoction. Well... He did... Hormones. He stood in the kitchen for a good hour and made the disgusting meal as Roderich had wanted. He really didn't like the smell of pickles too much, as the smell of them made him gag alone. Roderich sat up in the bedroom fully dressed in a pair of white pajama pants, and a white button up shirt, long-sleeved. Gilbert showed up in the room with a food tray and the plate of... What ever the hell Roderich wanted, and placed it upon the brunettes lap. "This is what you wanted right?"

Roderich nodded. "Fork?"

Gilbert handed him one. "Here." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some sweat pants and a tank top. "That was the grossest thing i have ever made!"

"Oh really?" He took one bite of the meal. "Oh..!" He smiled. "This is delicious."

"Glad you think so..." He stripped into his underwear and dressed himself into the sweat pants and tank top.

Roderich scooped up some pickles and spaghetti on to the fork. "You want?" His face innocent.

Gilberts face turned green. "Nooooo thank you." He laid in the bed beside him.

"You sure?" He ate the fork full.

"Yeaaahh.." He looked at the television on the wall. Again, the same drama program was running. "Geez, you're still watching this crap!?"

Roderich had a mouth full of food. "Yeah, so?"

Gilbert shook his head. "You're so cute. Mister manners, talking with your mouth full."

He swallowed. "Shut up, you have more disgusting habits than I do."

Gilbert gave his 'Kesesese' laugh again. "Oh baby you're so adorable."

Roderich blushed and finished off the last bit of the 'good meal' before setting the plate and tray on the nightstand. "That was delicious."

"Yuck."

"Oh hush it.." He took his glasses off.

Gilbert kissed his brunette lover on the temple, and pulled a mint out of his pocket. "Mint?"

"OH. Rude!"

"Your breath stinks Roddy!"

Roderich took it from him and sucked on it. "You're an ass, you never tell somebody they stink."

"Well I do, and you needed one."

Roderich rolled his eyes, being moody.

"I love you."

Roderich shook his head. "I love you too."

Gilbert kissed him on the lips. "Finally."

"I don't stink now?"

"Yep." He kissed Roderich again, and held him close. "You know Roddy, the baby is getting bigger, and you're... Well for lack of a better word, are getting bigger as well, and I think you-" He was cut off by Roderich sniffling. "Roddy?"

A tear threatend to fall from the brunettes eyes. "Y-You.. Think I'm f-fat..?"

Gilbert had a doomed look fall across his face, did he seriously just call Roderich fat?! "R-Roddy I-"

Roderich broke down crying, hiding his face in his hands. "I-I can't b-believe y-you'd c-call m-me fat!" He bawled.

"Roddy! I didn't mean it like that!" He panicked a bit. "I just ment... It's from the baby.!"

Roderich sobbed harder. Man he had some crazy ass mood swings.

"Roddy...!" He hugged him to his chest.

He sniffled and had a few more tears fall down his cheeks.

"You're not fat, you're just carrying a big awesome baby. That's all." He wiped roderich's cheeks with his thumbs.

Roderich sniffled again. "R-really?"

"Really. You're not fat. It's hardly noticeable." He re-assured him.

Roderich burried his face into the albinos chest. "Honestly?" He looked up at him with slight blood-shot eyes.

"Yes Roddy." He snuggled him close to his chest. "You're not fat, you're beautiful."

Roderich hugged him tighter. "Oh... Gil.."

Gilbert stroked Roderich's hair. "Oh, and as I was saying, you need to see a doctor now."

Roderich shook his head in fear. "A-A doctor..!?"

Gilbert nodded. "You need to see one so you can get proper care for the baby."

"But I don't wanna!" He protested.

"You need to, and it's getting late Roddy." He pulled the blanket over them. "You need to get some rest honey."

"But I'm not tired!" He folded his arms.

"You need to. I hate to be un-awesome but it needs to be done."

He let out an irritated whine. "Fine!"

Gilbert kissed his forehead gently, he did hate the fact he did have to be the un awesome person sometimes, where as he liked to be the child and be the cool one. Though, here he was, telling Roderich what to do and what is best for the baby growing inside him. That's the only thing keeping Gilbert in a happy mood, the baby that he and Roderich had created. He snuggled Roderich to his chest and kissed him again.

Roderich pouted a bit, but finally snuggled into the albinos chest and closed his eyes, Gilbert laid back and pulled the blanket over them snugly and fell asleep with his angry brunette.

The next morning came early as Gilbert struggled to get Roderich out of the bed.

"Come on Roddy were going to go see the doctor today!" He pulled the covers off the brunette.

Roderich turned on his side. "Piss OFF!" He snapped. "I'm not getting out of bed! Now screw off!"

Gilbert gave a 'hurt' expression. "Well your moodiness is awfully hurtful."

"Oh fuck you Gilbert! I'm not going to the doctor! End of story!"

"Oh come on mein prinzessin, you must get out of bed, come on you're making the awesome one look un-awesome!"

"Fuck off!"

"Roddy!"

Roderich let out a very unsatisfied sigh. "NO!" He snapped.

"YES!" He retorted. He grabbed Roderich by the arm. "Come on Roddy!"

"Let me go you jerk!" He struggled.

"Nein!" He yelled back. "Now get up!" Gilbert growled a bit. 'Boy, he's acting like me now, and I'm acting like him!' He thought to himself. 'Have we traded places?!' He thought again.

Roderich got pulled out of bed by the albino, a bit forcefully. "That really hurts Gil!" He snapped and rubbed his arm.

"Well if you'd move your fat ass we wouldn't be in this mess-" He felt the color drain out of his face when he said the forbidden word 'fat' again, and calling him 'fat ass' didnt help either.

Roderich instantly tensed up, and tears came to his eyes.

"Roddy- I-" He stammered knowing what was going to come to him.

Tears fell down Roderich's cheeks as he shoved him out of the room. "GET OUT!"

Gilbert stumbled. "Roddy I-!"

Roderich slammed the door in Gilberts face. "GO AWAY!"

Gilbert felt awful, he called Roderich fat again. He walked down the staircase, picking up the telephone and flopping on to the couch. He dialed Ludwig's number and waited for him to answer.

A voice answered. "Veee~! Hello!"

Gilbert sighed. "Feliciano, is West there?"

"Si! I'll go get him!" His voice was distant. "Doitsu! Your brother is on the phone!"

Gilbert waited impatiently. Finally a stern German voice came on the line.

"Ja, what do you want East?"

"I pissed Roddy off really bad, and he's really hurt and I dont know what to do!" His voice sounded stressed.

"What did you do now?"

"I called him fat.. By accident!"

"Are you suicidal?!" He snapped. "What would make you to call him that!?"

"It slipped out West! Fuck man! I don't know what do! Can you come over!?" He panicked more.

"Ja, I'll be right there..." He hung up.

Gilbert tossed the phone on to the table and headed back upstairs in hopes to apologize to his pissed off pregnant boyfriend. He knocked on the door. "R-Roddy?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Roddy! Please we need to talk!" He tried to open the door.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" He screamed.

Gilbert pounded on the door. "We need to talk! I'm really sorry!"

Roderich opened the door forcefully and shoved past Gilbert. Trotting downstairs. Gilbert followed behind him.

"Please Roddy! I'm sorry!" He tried to touch his shoulder.

Roderich turned around and slapped his hand real hard. "GET OFF!"

"Roddy please!"

Half an hour passed and Ludwig stood in front of the door, he was shocked when he heard the sound of plates breaking and Roderich screaming rather vulgar things, and Gilbert screaming for him to calm down. Ludwig opened the door and rushed to the sight in the kitchen, Roderich threw another plate at Gilbert, who ducked down and the plate flew over him smashing into the wall.

"Roderich! Gilbert!" The German male snapped. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Roderich threw a glass at Gilbert, hitting him in the head. "THIS JACK ASS CALLED ME FAT!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" He rubbed his head.

Ludwig grabbed Roderich by the wrist and held him in a body lock. "Both of you! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Roderich struggled. "LET ME GO!"

Ludwig walked Roderich out of the room. "Gilbert clean up this mess! I'll be back.

Gilbert sighed and picked up a broom and swept up the broken glass curious about what his brother was going to do with his pregnant lover. He felt so un awesome, how could he call his own boyfriend fat?! He felt so bad, he could understand why he would be mad, and he deserved to be yelled at.

Roderich dug his nails into his arms as he hugged himself, hurt by the chain of events that had unfolded. "I HATE HIM!" He had tears welling up in his eyes again.

Ludwig rubbed his back. "Ja.. He can be an ass, but you know what just happened wasnt the best way to react."

"HE DIDNT NEED TO CALL ME FAT!"

Ludwig looked at him. "You.. Fat? It's not even noticeable..." He gave him a hankerchief. "You're a twig."

Roderich wiped his eyes. "I feel so s-stupid.."

"Now don't say that."

"I don't even want this damned child!"

"Nein, you do, you're just angry." He held his chin. "Tell me, whats wrong. Really." He tried to be consoling, like he would if Feli was like this.

Roderich focused on him. "W-well, for one, he hardly pays any attention to me, and when he does, I'm always busy! On top of that, he's rude, disorderly, and- and-!"

"And what" He raised an eyebrow.

Roderich looked away.. "H-He knocked me up... and- and- were not even..." He gulped. "Married..."

Ludwig looked at him shocked. "Y-You want him to be?!"

Roderich nodded...

Gilbert had his head poked into the room, eavesdropping into the conversation. "M-Married!?"

The words echoed in all three of their heads.

'Marriage'

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Hm... suprise maybe...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Okay, chapter nine.. Yay.. This was a long ass chapter! Sorry but pardon the language. As I said don't kick my ass.._**

**__****_~Edit: I fixed all the spelling errors, if some are still found please put it in the reviews for me. Thanks for reading. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_**

_**~Edit: Still having trouble finding a name and a gender for the baby. Please help :) (Updated 3-11-13)**_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Work and Doctors

* * *

Gilbert was dumb founded, Roderich, wanted him to... Marry him? How could he want to marry him after the way he had treated him? Roderich was still upset about being called fat, and he could understand why. Gilbert gave Roderich his space as he and Ludwig talked in the living room, Gilbert hid up stairs, afraid that he would hurt the brunette more than he had already.

"You, really want to marry him Roderich? You two are like natural enemies." The German man huffed.

"If he really wanted to be with me he would have proposed..." He sighed and picked up his tea glass and drunk some.

"But.. Hm... I could see why, you are carrying his child after all. It is the best thing to do, but you shouldnt marry for the sake of the child, if I know anything, marriage is built on love, trust, and multiple other interests, if you marry him for the sake of the child there's no point, love is dead and the two of you would practically hate each other. Isnt that what happened between you and Elizaveta?"

"We married for an alliance, and for peace... I don't want to talk about it..." He looked away.

"I see.. But do you really love him?" He gave him a confused look.

"I do."

"I see."

Roderich leaned back on the couch and propped his feet up on the ottoman. "I want him to be there for me and the baby... Its just.. He's such a jerk.."

"He's a child on the inside, and he's not mature, and you know this."

"I do." He took another sip of the tea.

"How do you want him to propose exactly?"

Roderich let out a slight sigh. "I want... Him to take me out to a field. Not just any field. The one filled with edelweiss flowers, and its by a lake, it has a small clearing on top of a hill that over looks the entire lake, and I want him to be dressed really nice, and.. Handsome.." He blushed. "A-and I want him to surprise me, with something, a ring I guess. A nice ring. I really want him to say something sweet, and romantic... I want him to do it at dusk, just before the sunsets, and there could be candles that surround the clearing..." He had a slight dazed look on his face. "It would be beautiful." He smiled softly.

The German looked at him with a 'Are you serious' kind of look. "Really now?"

"Yeah, it would be the best day of my life. Knowing that Prussian though, it wouldn't be possible..."

Gilbert was again, listening to the conversation, this time from above the staircase. "I could do it.." He muttered.

"And he could wear a nice suit for once..." He yawned a bit, he played with the bottom button of the white night-shirt he was still wearing.

"You really want something fancy."

"Well of course Ludwig." He rubbed his slight baby bump. "I just want him to mature a bit."

"I do too." He laughed a bit.

Roderich let out a slight yawn. "I'm tired.."

"You should get rest. Oh have you started seeing a doctor yet?" He patted his back.

"No, I'm a little scared.." He spoke in a low tone.

"Would you feel better if I had a privet doctor called in for you..?"

"I-I guess." He muttered.

"I know a good one, so you don't have to worry." He smiled reassuringly.

Roderich stood up. "I guess that's ok..."

Ludwig stood up as well. "Alrighty then, I will have the doctor notified with in the next few hours or so, you should see him appear with in a day or two." He looked at the brunette, and then his stomach, then back to the brunettes eyes. "May I?"

"W-what?" He looked confused.

He laughed a bit. "Take a feel I guess.. After all we will be family."

"O-oh um.. Sure." He spoke nervously.

Ludwig felt the brunettes stomach gently with one hand. "So tiny." He smiled a bit.

Roderich backed away a bit. "Okay... Okay.. Please stop now.." He blushed a bit, embarrassed by the feeling.

"Ah, sorry." He gave him some distance.

"Well.. I guess I'll let you be on your way."

"Well. Good bye Roderich, you feel better now?"

"Yeah.. Much." He made his way to the stair well.

Ludwig made his way out the door and left the estate.

Roderich stood at the top of the stairs and made his way back to his bedroom and then the bathroom. Shutting the door and turing on the water he undressed himself and got into the bathtub.

Gilbert went down stairs and went into Roderich's office and pulled out some paper from his desk. 'I need to plan the perfect proposal.. And the way he described it, it's going to be tough.' He tought to himself. 'Hmmm.. He wants a nice fancy proposal.. But how should I do it..? Who do i ask?' He tried to think of other nations who were married. 'Well.. Didnt Arthur and Alfred get married a couple of years ago?' He smirked a bit. 'Yeah, I bet I could get a helping hand from them. Not like the awesome me needs any help anyway.. hehe. I bet they might know some awesome things to do to make this proposal the most awesome one in the entire world. hehe' He did the Kesesese laugh a bit loud. He grabbed Roderich's office phone and dialed Arthur's number. The phone rang a couple of times before the Englishman's voice came on the line.

"Ello?"

"Wassup Brit, I need to ask you something."

The voice on the other end seemed un amused again. "Oh.. its you.."

"Yes its the awesome me! Gilbert!" He laughed. "I need some help."

"With what?" He sounded annoyed.

Gilbert smiled a bit with pride. "I want to marry Roddy."

The Englishman can be heard spitting out his mouthful of tea. "YOU WHAT!?"

"Yeah! I want to!" He laughed.

Alfred can be heard in the background. "Arthur dude that was totally rad yo!"

"You want to marry Roderich? WHY?!"

"Because.."

"This isn't because of the baby is it?" He quickly relpied.

"No, I really want to be there for him." He slightly lied, he was really doing it mainly for the baby. "But I want to prove to him I really do love him."

"Hmm.." He hummed. "So what do you need me for."

"Help planning a proposal. Er- Making the one he wants possible."

"What do you have in mind?"

Gilbert spent about half an hour explaining what he wanted to do to make the proposal perfect.

"That's a tough task you got there Gilbert.. I think I can be of service, do you think you can make it to Alfred and I's house anytime during the week?"

"Yeah, I can do it tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is great." He looked at the clock. "Its getting late, I have to go..- Alfred knock it off! I'll be with you in a minute!"

"Ok.."

Arthur hung up the phone, and Gilbert left the office. Roderich got out of the bath tub and slipped into another pair of pajamas, sliding himself into the four-poster canopy bed and curling up under the blankets. Gilbert walked into the room, Roderich shot him a dirty look.

"Roddy.. I..-"

Roderich threw a pillow at him and pointed towards the door wordlessly.

"I want to apologize mein prinzessin.."

His expression grew angrier. He continued to point to the door.

"I guess you don't want me sleeping in here?" He picked up the pillow, a depressed tone loomed in his voice.

He nodded and glared at him, mouthing the words 'Get out'.

He complied and walked out of the room, shutting the door and carrying the pillow. "I guess he slightly forgives me if he gives me a pillow..." He flopped on the couch that was down stairs. "I hope he forgives me in the morning." He curled up and pulled a small throw blanket over himself and fell asleep soon.

Thunder shook the house as a storm raged outside at the hour of 2 AM. Gilbert snored uncomfortably on the couch, he's slept on this couch in the past, but boy it was rather uncomfortable tonight. Roderich sat awake horrified by the noises outside. He hid himself under the blanket like a child hiding from a monster, except his monster was the thunder-storm. He got out of the bed as the thunder subsided and headed downstairs to where he'd find his sleeping lover.

"G-Gilbert?" He spoke quietly. "Gil.."

Gilbert snored.

"Gilbert..!" He spoke louder and shook the sleeping albino. A loud crack of thunder startled the brunette aristocrat causing him to scream a bit.

Gilbert cracked an eye open. "Roddy... What the hell..? It's two am.. Or something..."

"I-I'm scared... And the baby is scared..." He hugged his tummy.

"What do you want me to do about it..?" Sleep still clear in his voice.

"C-can I sleep with you? Or.. You sleep with me...?" He jolted as another crash of thunder shook the estate.

Gilbert got off the couch and stretched, letting out a string of back pops. "Aw.. Is mein prinzessin scared?" He managed a smirk.

"S-Shut up!"

He picked Roderich up. "It's ok... Your awesome lover and awesome vati is here." He smiled in the dark, looking at Roderich, then his stomach.

Roderich threw his arms around Gilberts neck, and laid his head on his shoulder.

Gilbert carried him to the bedroom and laid in the bed with him. "Is this better?"

Roderich nodded.

Gilbert held him close and placed his hand on Roderichs growing stomach. "I cant wait to see my little baby."

Roderich smiled tiredly, jolting again as thunder shook the estate.

"Go to sleep hun." He kissed Roderich's forehead. "The thunder cant get to you."

He nodded again and closed his eyes. Snuggling into the albino. Finidng the presence of the albino soothing.

Gilbert gave a smile and watched as his pregnant lover slipped into sleep, soon after, falling asleep himself.

The next few days passed by rather quick, it went from Sunday, to Tuesday, Now friday. Though out the week Gilbert met with Arthur, who was very sick, and got very little advice on how to perfect the proposal, Roderich on the other hand had sat at his piano, no surprise there, writing more sonatas and such. It was a fine afternoon for a friday.

Roderich finished playing the piano before hearing his stomach growl. "Eh... Foolish stomach..." He turned around. "Gilbert!" He hollard.

"What?"

"HUNGRY!" He called out in a frustrated tone.

"What do you want?" He walked into the piano room to find a very irritated brunette.

"Food!"

"What kind of food..." He really hated feeling like the mature one.

He brough a finger to his bottom lip and thought. "How about... Some... Sandwiches.."

"With?"

"Salami, roast beef, cheese, mayo, mustard, ketchup, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and... HOT SAUCE!" He exclaimed.

Gilbert looked like he was going to puke. "Anything else?"

"EXTRA hot sauce." He smiled.

"Riiiigggghhhtttt." Gilbert walked out of the room. "I'll get on it..."

"Okay!" He smiled happily, getting up and moving into the living room.

Gilbert made Roderich two sandwiches to the way they were described, and boy they looked disgusting. "Roddy. Got your food." He carried them on a plate along with a napkin.

"Yay! Gimme Gimme!" He spoke out childishly.

Gilbert handed him the plate. 'Boy he has some crazy ass mood swings.' He thought to himself. "Enjoy."

Roderich already had a mouthful of food, he just nodded as a response and watched the television. It was the afternoon news and such. Roderich seemed to be quite interested in the music section as usual, they always explained if they had instrument auctions every once in a while, but today, no. Roderich looked rather disappointed.

"You ok?"

He nodded and swallowed his food. "Yeah, I havent seen any instrument auctions lately. I wonder if another ancient violin will come up. Theyre so beautiful.

"Only you." He laughed.

"Can you do me a favor?" He gave him a 'look', more like a puppy eyed look.

"Yeah?"

"The up keep on the estate is going down because im too tired, can you clean it up?"

Gilbert bit his tongue to keep from saying 'Do it yourself lazy ass'. "Uhh.. Sure."

Roderich smiled and clapped his hands together. "Great! I got a list!"

"Oh, ok- A LIST?!"

"Yep." He pointed to the desk on the far side of the room. "Go get it."

Gilbert got up and grabbed the list, turning white as he saw how many chores there was written on it. "A-All of these!?"

"Yep." He let out a slight yawn. "Get to work."

"Yes dear." He said with a faked smile and headed outside to get started on the main tasks. "He's out of his fucking mind if he thinks I'm going to do all of this! Doesnt he have a maid or something!?"

The list:

-Mow the lawn

-Prune the trees

-Clean the gutters

-Remove weeds

-Clean the ENTIRE estate

-Fix the stove

-Dust the piano

-Dust the violin

-Do the dishes

-Do the laundry

-Fix the leaky sink in the down stairs bathroom

-Make the bed

-Clean the bathroom

-Make dinner

-Vacuum

-Dust the windowsills

Gilbert whined as he stood in the sunlight. "Fuck my life...!" He took off the shirt he was wearing, and exposed the tank top beneath it. He walked out back, grabbed the lawn mower and fired it up. He spent most of his time pushing it around the estates yard, he was extremely bored. He remembered how to mow the lawn since he had to do it as community service the last time he got arrested. The sunlight was intense on his skin as he had finally managed to finish the entire yard in about two hours. He returned the lawn mower to the shed in the back and grabbed a ladder and jump started cleaning the gutters.

-Mow the lawn. (Check)

He stuck his hands in the disgusting clutter. "OH GROSS!" HE pulled out a glob a gunk. "Cool..!" He pulled out a dead bird. He worked on the gutters for an hour.

-Clean the gutters (Check)

It was about four in the after noon as he was pulling weeds out of flower beds that were planted around the estate, he hated pulling weeds, he got stuck by some thorny ones. He had a few cuts on his hands and on his wrist.

-Remove weeds (Check)

Took him only half an hour to do weed pulling, as he half assed it, but it was good enough to where they can't been seen. He went back to the shed and pulled out some large clipper things and did what ever tree pruning was. He cut off some limbs he thought were un awesome and set the trimmers back into the shed.

-Prune the trees (Check)

He returned inside and went to the kitchen to wash his hands, they were still cut up from pulling thorny weeds. Roderich was again, passed out on the couch. Gilbert gave a slight smile as he could see him from the kitchen.

Roderich gave a small snore and turned on his side. Gilbert went over to him and picked him up bridal style. "Such a sleepy priss." He carried him upstairs and tucked him into the bed, turning around on his heel and leaving soon after. "I better go check the mail while I'm up i guess..." He sighed, how could him and Roderich have switched places..? Or so it seemed. He went out side only to see Kiku and Yao walking down the side-walk together.

Yao smiled and waved to Gilbert. "Hello friend!"

Gilbert gave a confused stare. "Uh.. Hey Yao.. What brings you guys here..?"

Yao frowned a bit. "I saw a black kitty run away.. I'm trying to find it."

The japanese male facepalmed a bit. "Yao.. I don't think it's here..." He turned to Gilbert. "Herro, Girbert."

"Uh.. Hi."

"What brings you to mister Roderich-sans house?"

"We live together now."

"Rearry?"

"Yeah." He Poked through the mailbox. "Nothing.."

"Yao has recentry moved in with me too."

"Oh, that's cool I guess."

"Its rearry nice to not rive arone in the house anymore."

"I can tell.."

The chinese man jumped in anticipation. "Come on Kiku I see the kitty! It's over there!" He pointed excitedly.

Kiku sighed. "He's run me ragged... I'm worn out.." He looked at the albino. "Would you and Roderich rike to have tea with us sometime?"

"Uh.. Sure.. If Roddy is up for it."

"Great." He smiled softly and followed after the speeding off Chinese man. "Oh, I guess i'rr see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." He turned away and went back inside the house. "That was weird.." He sat down on the couch, and picked up a familiar object from the floor. "Huh.. guess Roddy left his glasses down here. Hm.." He put them on and looked around. His vision was severely distorted. "BAH! Roddy has really crappy vision!" He took them off. "Those things could give anybody a headache."

There was a knock at the door.

Gilbert got off the couch and went to answer it, he opened the door. "What?"

A man in a white coat holding a black bag spoke up. "Is this the Edelstein estate?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I was called here by a Ludwig Beilschmidt. He said i needed to look at a man named Roderich Edelstein. Is he here, is that you?"

"No, he's sleeping upstairs. Who are you?"

He adjusted his glasses. "I'm the doctor."

"The doctor- Oh yeah, Roddy said something about you or some sort. Come in I guess." He opened the door.

The doctor walked in. "Will you lead me to him?"

"Ja, Ja..." He walked him up the stairs.

Roderich was sleeping peacefully, he looked so much calmer when he wasnt wearing his glasses. His face took on a calmer approach.

Gilbert felt bad he had to wake the sleeping aristocrat but it had to be done. "Roddy..." He shook him gently.

No response.

"Roderich.." He shook him harder.

No response.

"Little master!" He shook him again.

Roderich drew in a quick breath before giving his intruder a 'scowling' look. "What?"

"Doctors here."

The doctor waved. "Hello."

Roderich damn near fell out of the bed. "D-Doctor?!" He tried to hide.

Gilbert let out an irritated sigh and pulled him out of bed. "He wont hurt you..."

"I don't bite, unless you taste like sweets." He smiled. "I'm the doctor, but you can call me Doc."

"Gilbert..!"

"Ok Doc, ease down, hes a wuss."

"Am not!" Roderich snapped.

"Are too."

"Im just hormonal!" He barked.

"AHA! So you admit it." Gilbert pointed.

The doctor stood between them. "Ok, Ok, calm down.." He looked at Roderich. "A mister Ludwig Beilschmidt told me you were expecting a child. Is that correct?"

"Y-Yeah." Roderich stammered.

"How many months?"

Gilbert helped Roderich sit down on the bed. Roderich held his hand. "Um.. Four months or so."

Gilbert handed Roderich his glasses. "Oh, you forgot these."

Roderich slipped them on. "Danke."

The doctor stood in front of him. "You look about there." He wrote some notes down on a clipboard and note-book paper. "You are male correct?"

"WELL NO DUH!" He snapped in a harsh tone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

Roderich had a pouting expression.

"Well, I'm going to need you to lie down for me please."

He tried to resist. But still complied and laid down on the bed.

"very good" He pulled a stethoscope out of his black bag. "Okay, im just going to listen to your heart first. Do you mind if i pull your shirt up."

"Yes I mind!" The snapped again.

Gilbert rubbed Roderich's forehead. "Calm down. Hes not going to hurt ya, if he does the awesome me will hurt him back!" He laughed.

Roderich nodded a bit. "Fine.."

The doctor pulled his shirt up and stuck the stethoscope to his chest and listened to his heart beat. The moved it around side to side. "Deep breath please."

He nodded and inhaled and exhaled as told.

The doctor moved it down to his stomach. "Well that checks out alright." He put the stethoscope away. "Ok, now that that's out-of-the-way, how have you been feeling recently?"

"Well.. I do have bouts of sickness still but that's not an often occurence..."

"So you're still nauseated?"

"yes." He pulled his shirt back down.

The doctor wrote some notes down on a clipboard. "Moods, cravings, soreness.. Anything?"

Gilbert laughed. "He sure has. Angry ass."

Roderich tried to slap him. Gilbert leaned back and Roderich missed.

"So what kind of moods have you had?"

"I dunno.. Angry... um... definitely angry..."

"Just angry?"

"Yes." He huffed.

Gilbert shook his head. "You get those worried mood swings, and the happy mood swings.. Not angry all the time."

He wrote more stuff down. "Okay, uh.. Lets see.. Cravings. Whats your diet been like?"

"Lots of gross stuff..." Gilbert had a green hue to his face.

"Anything that looks good mixed together and loads of hot sauce."

He wrote more stuff down. "Hot sauce?"

"And sugar." He added. A slight blush on his face.

"I see." He wrote more stuff down. "Have you been sore in any way shape or form?"

"My back hurts occasionally." He yawned. "And I'm really tired all the time."

"That's normal." He finished writing stuff down. "Okay, I have my verdict."

Gilberts head poked up in anticipation. "What?"

"Mister Edelstein you are indeed four months pregnant, give or take a week or two, about five months. You're progressing though it normally, and I'd like to have you further evaluated at my office in a week or two."

He had a distressed look on his face that read 'no'.

"Roddy, you have to do it for the baby.."

"Fine.." He rolled his eyes a bit.

"I also would like to write you a prescription for a low dose of ginger, just to help with the nausea and that's all I have for you." He handed them a slip of paper. "I hope to see you in my office in a week." He wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"Ok..." He groaned...

Gilbert kissed his fore head. "Cheer up."

The doctor gathered his things and left the estate, Roderich snuggled against Gilbert.

"See what did I tell ya? Nothing bad happened!" He laughed.

"yeah yeah.. Shut up.."

Gilbert stood up. "Ok.. Fine.." He began to walk out of the room.

"OH! Gilbert!"

The albino turned around. "Hm?"

"This estate is still a pig sty..."

Gilbert shook his head.

"This house better be cleaned when I wake up from my nap.. Again.."

"It will.. It will.." He looked down at the list, and growled at the long list of unchecked chores.

"Problem?" Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck..."

* * *

**_~Authors Note: I honestly have no idea what gender to make the baby... If you have a good suggestion for a gender and a name please leave it in the reviews. I hope you enjoy the story so far. -nervous sigh-_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Storms a commin.**_

_********__~Edit: I fixed all the spelling errors, if some are still found please put it in the reviews for me. Thanks for reading. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_

**_~Edit: Baby names. Baby gender... Hmm.. Sill looking for help. :) (Updated 3-11-13)_**

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Twister_

* * *

Gilbert was again, finding himself in the kitchen making some diabolical sandwich for his pregnant aristocrat. Roderich on the other hand was sitting in the office doing some paper work preparing for the next world conference, even though Gilbert tried to convince him to stay in bed he still refused and insisted he could pull off his daily routine.

"Roddy, I made you the egg sandwich you wanted, extra mayo, onions, and hot sauce."

Roderichs head perked up from the paper work. "Well bring it here! I'm starved!"

He walked into the room and handed him the plate and hugged him from behind. "You need to stop doing this, come hang out with me in the living room."

"I'm fine... I need to prepare my paper work for the next world conference." He rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you this yesterday, but Kiku and Yao invited us over for tea at their house."

He raised his eyebrow slightly. "Theyre living together now?"

"Ja, I guess.. I figured it would be un-awesome of me if I didn't tell you." He smiles. "See, I'm not a total idiot as you and west call me!"

He stood up and nodded. "My back hurts." He looked up to the Prussian male. "Rub it for me?"

Gilbert held him in a hug. "Okay~!" He did his trademark Kesesese laugh again.

"Ugh..." He shook his head. "Do you have to do that."

"Yeah 'cause im awesome!" He laughed.

He shook his head again. "Well.. Can you let go of me so I can go sit down in the living room at least."

He released him. "So you do you want to go see Kiku and Yao today?"

"I guess..." He stretched his back a bit and it popped. He sat down on the couch.

Gilbert sat beside him and rubbed Roderich's lower back. "You feeling ok today? Take that ginger stuff I picked up for you this morning?"

"Yeah." He closed his eyes, loving the fact Gilberts rubbing his aching back. "It doesn't taste too good though.."

"I bet.. You couldn't pay me enough to take that... plus the awesome me never gets sick.."

"Never say never Gilbert... I said I'd never get pregnant... And I'm a guy.. Look where I'm at now.."

"That's because I got awesome sperm!"

He tried not to slap Gilbert for screaming that out loud. "Ok... Then..."

Gilbert rubbed his back lower. "Where does it hurt on you exactly?"

He let out a contented sigh. "Dont move from that spot.. that feels amazing..." He smiled softly.

"I'm so awesome, what would you do with out an awesome me?" He smirked.

"I couldn't tell ya..." He leaned forward a bit. "We need to start clearing out one of the bedrooms soon."

"Uh.. Why?"

"We need to start building a nursery for the baby." He looked at him, placing a hand on his tummy.

"Oh, right!" He let out a laugh. "I forgot they sleep in one of those."

He leaned back and Gilbert slipped his hand from behind him. "Where else would it sleep?"

"In bed with us..? Maybe..?" He said in a low voice, not to sound stupid.

"Well.. Were going to have to clean out a room, preferably close to our master bedroom, and start shopping around for a crib and such." He pondered a bit on the thought.

Gilbert blinked a couple of times. "Ok." He knelt on to the floor.

"Gilbert what in the he-"

He laid his head against Roderich's belly. "Hello in there." He smiled softly.

Roderich's expression softened a bit.

"I'm your totally awesome vati, and you're inside your real awesome and a bit of a priss mutti." He turned his head a bit more so his ear could rest better.

Roderich ran a few fingers though Gilberts hair, a bit unsure about why he was doing this. He pretended like he didn't hear the word 'priss' come out of Gilberts mouth.

"Your mutti and I are going to raise you to be real awesome, and I am going to make the best things for you, and teach you really cool things when I get to see you, and your mutti can teach you to do things too." He smiled wider.

"Oh Gilbert..." He smiled.

He stood up again. "When are we going to tell people about this?" He had a genuinely confused expression.

"I.. I dont know if I want to tell anybody yet.."

"Well... People will eventually notice.. A-And I'm not saying you're big or anything like that if that's what you're thinking!" He caught him self a little late.

Roderich for once didn't go off the deep end and bawl, but kinda sighed in discontent. "Well.. We can tell only those that are close to us... Feli and Ludwig know... But I don't want to tell Alfred or Arthur-"

"Arthur knows.. But Alfred doesn't!"

He glared a bit. "How did he find out.."

"When we got into an argument, I went to his flower shop.. And I explained what happened... And he kinda guessed it, and I kinda told him.."

"And Alfred doesn't know... Right..?"

"Yeah.."

He folded his arms. "He's always been a loud mouth.."

"Well, shall we head out to Yao, and Kiku's house?"

"Yeah.." Roderich stood up. "We should probably head out that way I guess." He fixed the 'frilly' cravat that was tied around his shirt collar.

Gilbert put an arm around his waist. "Are you comfortable in that?"

"I'm fine.." He grabbed his blue coat from one of the chairs he draped it on. "Lets go.."

"Alright." He grabbed a set of car keys off the counter and walked outside with Roderich following right behind him.

"I wonder what Kiku wants us over there for..."

"Well he said just tea.. I think.. I hope he has something else.. I don't like tea.. Beer is where it's at.." He unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat.

Roderich got in as well. "You better not drink alcohol.." He glared.

"Okay, okay.. Dont get your panties in a knot."

He looked offended. "I'll have you know I do NOT wear girls underwear!"

"You wear girly clothing all the time..." He smirked.

"It is not GIRLY!" He snapped.

He laughed. "It is cute I'll admit." He drove down the street.

He crossed his arms. "I dress with class.. Not with.. What ever the hell it is you dress in..."

"Okay, okay.. But you're still cute!" He smirked. "And you want to talk about not wearing girls clothes. Explain to me the time I caught you wearing that dress, and on top of that don't you wear corsets?"

He blushed in humiliation. "For the last time that wasnt a dress! It.. Was a very long shirt... And I didn't have pants on... But I was getting ready to and you walked in!"

"It was a dress."

"Was not!" He snapped. "And for the record.. I DID wear corsets, then you got me pregnant and I can't fit them anymore! And in the past men use to wear them!"

"Still girls clothing." He laughed. "And what about the fact you wear heeled shoes. Only chicks wear heels."

"Men in the past wore heels, and women adapted to it!" He growled. "I don't dress like a GIRL! Now drop the subject!"

Gilbert had to bit his tongue to keep him from laughing his ass off. "Okay, okay." He turned the wheel and continued down a road.

"Dont stress me out damn it.." He pulled out a book from a bag that was at his foot.

"Are you still reading that maternity book?" He looked at him.

Roderich's eyes grew wide-eyed. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE DAMN ROAD!"

He looked. "I am, damn. Calm down... I know what I'm doing, I'm the one with a license remember that."

"HEY! Not MY FAULT I am too AFRAID to drive!" He had an offended expression. "With teenagers now and days you can't be too careful! All that texting and driving crap they do.. And car wrecks and.. I DONT DRIVE OK!"

"Okay.. Okay.. Damn.." He turned again. "Sorry."

He opened the book and picked up where he left off.

Gilbert let out a slight sigh. "Roddy.. I'm really sorry.. Can you forgive me..?"

"I guess..." He continued to read.

"You really shouldnt read in the car, it can cause motion sickness, I think."

"I've never gotten sick in a car. That's impossible for me." He turned the page.

"Ohhhh, never say never Roderich." He smirked a bit.

"Dont turn my words against me. I know my body better than you think." He read another page.

"Uhh huh..." He nodded. 'Lets wait and see.' He thought to himself.

Twenty minutes passed.

"BLEEEARRGGGHHHH!" Roderich threw up into a trash can.

Gilbert rubbed his back. "I told you so." He held some of Roderich's hair back with his other hand. "I'm glad I pulled over when i did."

"Shut u- BLEEAARGHH!" He gagged.

He stroked Roderichs cheek. "I don't think I'd like to clean this out of the car..."

He gagged a threw up again. "Ugh.."

"Are you done?" He gave him a rag to wipe his mouth on.

He wiped his mouth. "Yeah..." He swallowed some saliva and wiped his mouth once again before tossing the rag into the trash can.

"I was right, and you said I was wrong." He smirked.

"Shut up... You were right.. Once..." He walked back to the car and got in.

"You going to be ok..? Youre not going to puke in the car are you?" He gave him a worried look.

"I'll be fine.." He reassured him.

"Alright." He closed the car door for him and walked to the other side and got in the car, he started up the engine and pulled out of the gas station.

"How far away from Yao and kiku's house are we?"

"Hm... I dunno, ten, fifteen minutes I guess.."

"Okay." Roderich sighed. "Sorry I got sick..."

"It's normal.. You're pregnant.. Your body changes.."

"How do you know that."

"I've read that book too you know, when you fall asleep." He stopped at a stop light.

"Oh..." His expression softened more. "Why?"

He turned again. "Well.. I'm going to be a vati in.. I dunno four months or so I think. I.. Hate to sound like I'm being un-awesome, but I don't think I can be a good vati..."

"Why do you say that?" He looked at him with a puzzled look. "I think you can do fine."

"I'm.. Not father material..." He stopped at a stop sign.

"Well.. I'm not mother material, and I'm stepping up." He rubbed his stomach.

"I know..." He turned on to a country road. "I'm worried, I know I sound so un-awesome now, but I am.."

Roderich sighed softly. "We'll.. Get though this.. Together.."

He parked the car in a small driveway. "Yeah." He kissed him on the cheek gently. "Lets just try to get though this thing that Kiku and Yao had planned."

"Agreed." He kissed Gilberts cheek as well and got out of the car.

Gilbert followed suit and got out as well, walking with Roderich to the sliding door. He knocked on it.

Kiku got to the door and slid the door open.

"Whats up Kiku." Gilbert smiled smugly.

"Hello there Kiku." Roderich said with a civil tone.

"Herro." He bowed as a greeting. "Wont you come in?" He smiled softly.

"Yeah, sure." Gilbert walked in.

"Uh, prease take off your shoes."

Gilbert kicked his off at the door and set them in a corner by a bunch of others. Roderich walked in and slid his off and set them on the opposite side of the pile.

"Prease, come join us at the table." He led them to a room, people were sitting on their knees drinking tea and eating some cookies that were on the table.

Surrounding the table, there was, Mathew, Francis, Alfred, and Yao. Each one of them talking about random subjects.

"Yo, whats up Gilbert? Long time no see!" The blonde American shouted across the table.

Kiku gave alfred a displeased look. "We are inside arfred. Inside voice prease."

He hardly quieted down. "What is up!?"

Kiku sighed a bit. "Arfred."

"Sorry." he laughed.

Gilbert sat on the floor cross-legged. "Being awesome, what else?" He smirked.

Roderich sat down right beside him.

Francis gave a smile. "Bonjour, aristocrate peu." He looked at Roderich.

Roderich had a confused expression as he doesn't speak french. "Um.. Translate?"

"Hello little aristocrat." He laughed a bit.

"Oh.. Hello."

Kiku walked around and pour more tea into people glasses.

"So wheres Arthur, Alfred?" Roderich looked at the blonde.

Alfred frowned a bit. "He's sick."

"Oh. How unfortunate."

"Yeah, he's got the flu or something, I put a burger on his forehead, burgers cure everything. I heard you were sick with something horrible a while back. That must have sucked."

"Quite." He sipped some tea. "Has he gotten any better?"

"Yeah, but he didn't like the burger on the head idea too much."

"I could see why." He sat the glass down.

"Ah, a good burger always cheers me up man!" He smiled.

Gilbert looked at Francis. "So whats up man?"

He leaned back a bit. "Just being a natural gentleman as I am, no? And you?"

"Being awesome. What else?" He stretched a bit.

"Ah, I'm still working the cooking business, as I am French I naturally cook great meals." He smiled.

"Really? You cook?" The prussian looked at him.

"But of course." He said smugly.

Kiku passed out some more cookies to everybody. "Just a few more and I'rr be finished with the rice rorrs."

Mathew smiled. "Rice rolls sound lovely." He spoke in his usual low voice.

Gilberts face turned to shock. "Is somebody else in the room with us?"

Alfred looked around. "Good point.. Who else is in here? This is like, totally scary yo!"

Kiku sighed. "Its Mathew you guys..."

Mathew waved. "Hello." He smiled shakily.

Francis put an arm around him. "How can we forget my young Canadian?"

He blushed a bit. "Francis let go of me please." He was still smiling a bit.

"Mais je ne veux pas de mon amour." He smiled.

"Ah... Francis, s'il vous pla t .. Je rougis encore ... Je suis g n ." He blushed more.

Yao stared them confused. "Chinese please." He smiled.

Kiku stood up. "I think the rice rorrs are ready. I'rr be right back." He left the room.

"That sounds great." Roderich spoke in a quiet voice.

Gilbert smiled at Roderich.

"I hear you and the little aristocrat are together now Gilbert." The Frenchman chuckled to himself. "Two enemies are now friends I see."

"Hell yeah!" He threw an arm around Roderich's waist. "MINE!"

Francis laughed. "Ah, its hard to believe you two are together now."

Roderich raised and eyebrow. "Who told you?"

"Alfred of course." Francis laughed.

Alfred shrugged when the aristocrat shot him a look. "Loud mouth."

The American crossed his arms. "Am not dude!"

"Are too you gross fool."

"I am not dude don't get your panties in a bunch, you're totally acting like a girl." He laughed jokingly.

"I am NOT a GIRL!" He snapped.

Gilbert put a hand on his shoulder. "Roddy! Remember! Stress isn't good for the ba-." He caught himself just in time.

Roderich gave him a look that screamed 'Youre FUCKING dead!'

Alfred, Francis, Yao, and Mathew stared at them both.

Alfred looked at the red-eyed albino. "Isnt good for what?"

Gilberts mind raced a bit- Er- Alot for that matter.

"I too share Alfred curiosity." Francis chimed in.

"As do I" Yao and Mathew spoke.

Roderich grinded his teeth together, praying to god Gilbert wont screw up.

"Stress isn't good for the balanced body. In which you have." He sighed in relief.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Balanced body?" He blinked a bit.

Gilbert swallowed his spit in nervousness. "Well.. Duh. A balanced body is.. Awesome, and stress... Is bad. It makes you sick!" He looked at Roderich. "Right?"

He simply nodded. "T-Thats right. Gilbert.." He had a relaxed look on his face.

Kiku came in with a plate filled with rice rolls. "Rice rorrs with wasabi and ginger. I hope you do enjoy, I made them myserf." He sat them down on the table. "Enjoy."

Everyone picked them up with chopsticks and started eating them. Roderich had only three, he didn't really care for rice. Gilbert was munching on them like crazy as he was hungry, Yao was doing the same. Francis and Mathew were eating at a decent rate, kiku was shaking his head a bit as he's not used to people eating like pigs. He ate them slowly like picking them up one at a time.

Mathew looked at his watch. "I must be going, I'm glad I was able to eat the meal, thank you Kiku." He smiled.

Kiku smiled. "Thank you Mathew."

Mathew got up, retrieved his shoes. Francis got up after him. "Wait for me Mattie." He got his shoes from the pile.

Yao looked at them. "Where are you going Francis?"

"I don't want my Canadian going home alone, we did show up together, and I wouldn't have a ride home." He put his shoes on.

"It is getting dark. I courd see why." Kiku looked out a window. "Francis, Mathew, prease be carefur on your way home."

"We will." Mathew smiled before heading out the sliding door, Francis followed.

Alfred blinked a bit. "I should probably head out too, Iggy is probably getting pissed." He stood up.

"Werr, It's a preasure having you over Arfred." Kiku smiled. "Have a nice night." He sipped some tea.

"Yo dudes, I'll catch ya later." He smiled and slipped his shoes on and left.

Roderich and Gilbert were the only two guests left in the house. They looked at each other before staring at the asian men on the other side of the table. Kiku and Yao stared at each other and back at them.

"So.. What un-awesome thing do we do now?" Gilbert drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm bored."

"Gilbert!" Roderich snapped. "That was rude!"

"Oh no no. Its fine, honestry." Kiku assured them. "We can go risten to radio."

Yao smiled. "You and your radio Kiki."

"I rove ristening to the radio rate at night, it's rather carming."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Kiku, Gilbert and I would love to join you if you wouldn't mind." He gave Gilbert the 'look'.

Gilbert tried to resist saying a smart ass statement. "Of course... We would LOVE to join you.." He tried not to sound pissed.

Yao smiled. "Great!"

The two asian men lead the two others of German descent into a sitting room that had a radio on a shelf and a nice living room set arranged around the room beautifully.

"I love the way you decorate your house Kiku, so sophisticated and traditional." The Austrian male looked around.

"Thank you Roderich." He sat down on one of the couches and fixed his kimono bottom.

Yao laid on the couch beside him, laying his lap on Kiku's lap after he turned on the radio. "You're so comfy Kiki!"

"Thank you." He smiled.

Gilbert sat down on another couch, pulling Roderich into his lap. "Come sit with me!"

"Easy you fool!" He snapped. "Dont hurt our-." He stopped.

Gilbert nodded.

"Whats it you're being secretive of?" Yao stared at the pair.

Kiku looked at the two of them. "You two rook worried about something." He leaned forward and turned the radio to another station.

"It's nothing!" Roderich quickly replied.

"Ye-yeah, nothing at all!" Gilbert chimed in.

"Are you two sure? You seem startled." Yao continued to look at them.

Roderich let out a sigh. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Yao questioned.

"Yeah." He simply replied.

The radio picked up an incoming weather report.

"Kiku, would you please turn it up?" Roderich simply asked.

"Of course." He leaned over and turned it up.

'We hate to interrupt the current broadcast for a weather emergency.'

"A weather emergency?" Kiku looked a bit surprised.

'We are now tracking a thunder-storm system that could produce quarter sized hail, damaging winds, and the possibility of a tornado in the area. We are now advising travelers to stay off the roads and seek shelter, the conditions are just right for tornadic activity, we are going to keep you updated on the weather, but please stay indoors, avoid glass, and avoid travel.'

The broadcast ended and Roderich shook like a leaf.

"You guys shouldnt leave the house!" Yao stood up, Kiku jumped.

"I agree. You wirr get yourserves kirred in the storm." Kiku added.

Gilbert nodded. "We probably should. What do you think Roddy?"

Roderich looked paranoid.

"Roderich?" Kiku stood up and walked over to Roderich. "Whats wrong with you?"

"He doesn't like storms." Gilbert hugged him from behind. "It's okay Roddy, I can keep you safe tonight, the awesome me, and I can sleep withe the both of you-." He shut his mouth as Roderich turned his head around so fast Gilbert jumped, it slipped again.

Roderich gave him a death glare.

"Whats going on, you two are very suspicious." Kiku looked at them with a calming stare.

Gilbert. "Its nothing!"

Roderich gave out a sigh of defeat. "Give it up Gilbert!"

"I thought you said you didn't want to tell!"

"Terr us what?" Kiku rubbed Roderichs shoulder.

Roderich inhaled slightly. "I'm.. Expecting..."

Yao blinked a bit. "Expecting? Like a package?"

He shook his head. "No.."

"A visitor?"

Kiku smacked him with a fan. "No Yao.. I think he means... In terms of motherhood."

"Your mother is coming to town?"

Roderich sighed. "I'm... Pregnant..."

Kiku and Yao's jaws dropped.

"Pregnant!?" Yao looked at them in disbelief.

"I'm.. Afraid so..." He looked down shamefully.

"You most certainry dont rook it." He looked down at his stomach.

Gilbert looked at Roderich. "Told ya so."

"I'm not fat?" He smiled a bit.

"Not at arr." He smiled. "Now, I don't want you to reave the house tonight, you're more than wercome to stay in our house tonight, I wirr show you a prace where you and Girbert can sreep tonight." He motioned for them to follow them.

The couple followed him though a long hall and lead them to a room at the end.

"This is where you can sreep Roderich." He opened the door. The room was of simple japanese decor.

"U-Um.. Thank you." He smiled softly.

"And Girbert, you can sreep here." He opened the door to the bedroom right beside Roderich's.

"Thanks Kiku." He looked around. "Can Roderich and I sleep together?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't ferr comfortabre with an unmarried coupre sreeping in the same bed." He stated calmly.

"But you and Yao arent married." He replied.

He smiled a little. "We are actuarry engaged, we are going to marry in a year."

"Damn..."

"Sreep seperatery." He bowed and left them. "Good night. I'rr bring you your pajamas in a moment."

Roderich and Gilbert stared at each other.

Kiku returned with a pair of white pajamas for them both. "Here you go." He handed them over.

"Thank you kiku."

"Wercome." He left.

Hours passed, the storm was raging outside. Roderich, again, found himself sitting up in the bed terrified of the cracking of thunder. He got out of bed quickly, not even grabbing his glasses off the night stand. He blindly felt around the room for the door and opened it, and felt his way around and made it out of the room and into the hall, feeling his way to the Prussians room. Lightning struck, sending Roderich to the floor screaming aloud in fear. He quickly silenced himself, Gilbert snored loudly as a response to the disturbance, unaware it was Roderich. Roderich gently crawled into bed with Gilbert. Gilbert groaned a bit, opening one eye he stared at his bed intruder.

"Roddy?" He yawned. "What are you doing?" His voice groggy.

"Thunder.. S-Storm..!" He clung to him.

He turned over and wrapped his arms around Roderich. "It's ok love..." He kissed his neck. "I'll protect both of you."

Thunder crashed, the lightning flashed, and the rain turned to hail.

Roderich hid under the blankets. "Nmmg..."

Tornado sirens went off in the distance.

Roderichs eyes were wide. "NNgg..." He clung to the albino that was right beside him. "I-I want t-to go h-home!"

Kiku woke with Yao, hearing the aweful noise the pair walked to the back of the house, going into the obviously open door that led to Gilbert and the frightened aristocrat.

"Do you guys hear that noise?" Yao turned on the light.

Roderich nodded and hid himself behind Gilbert.

"We must seek sherter." Kiku stated. "We need to head out back, to the cellar."

"The weather is just right for that tornado." Yao pointed.

Gilbert got up and picked Roderich up bridal style. "Lets go!"

"Forrow me." Kiku lead them out to the back yard. Hail pelted them forcefully.

Gilbert bent overt slightly to cover Roderich, hail pelting his back. "Ow.."

Yao and Kiku quickly opened the cellar. "Get in!" Yao shouted.

They all piled into the tiny cellar, Gilbert sat Roderich on a bench and helped Kiku shut the door.

"I havent seen a tornado in years! This is crazy!" Yao exclaimed. "What will happen to the house!?"

Roderichs eyes widened. "MY ESTATE!"

"It'll be fine Roddy, if it can handle me living there, it can handle this." He tried to be reassuring.

Kiku picked up a small radio and turned it on. "We must not worry.. Nor leave the cellar."

'We are now under a tornado warning, we are advising everyone take shelter immediately, a funnel cloud has not yet been spotted, but we are anticipating a touch down with in the viewing area.'

Roderich burried his face into his hands, he absolutely hated stormy weather. This was his worst nightmare, and it was about to turn into a reality. "I-I h-hate this!"

"I can assure you Roderich, everything wirr be fine." Kiku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"ITS NOT!" He was one push away from a break down.

Kiku rubbed his back. "Just don't think about it." He smiled. "Think about things that make you happy."

He shook a bit as thunder roared. "U-um..." He stammered.

Gilbert sat beside him and kissed his cheek gently. "Think about the little baby."

"That soundes rike a good idea Girbert." Kiku smiled. "Yao, come sit with me."

Yao nodded and sat on the bench with kiku.

"What gender do you think the baby wirr be Roderich?"

"I- dunno... A girl maybe." He gave a small sigh.

"What wourd you name her?"

Gilbert smiled a bit. "I'd like Zoe or Dagmar, those are beautiful German names."

Roderich shook his head. "Harmony or Melody. I love those names."

"You and your music Roddy." Gilbert smiled.

"What do you think she'll look like?" Yao looked excited.

Roderich blushed a bit. "Well.. She will have long hair... And maybe white hair like Gilbert, with my eye color, and she will be fair skinned.."

"And awesome!" Gilbert laughed. "Don't forget my awesomeness!"

"Right." He smiled slightly, blushing.

"And she will be tall when she gets older, and really thin too!" Gilbert smiled wider. "And have a pretty German accent thats awesome like me."

"Or have mine." Roderich leaned against Gilbert.

Thunder boomed again, Roderich again almost fell off the bench, thankfully Giblert caught him.

"Calm down jumpy. Stress isnt good for the little baby." Gilbert laughed.

Roderich shook his head a bit.

"So what wirr you do if the baby is a boy?" Kiku smiled and fiddled with the radio's position.

Roderich pondered at the thought for a moment. "If the baby is a boy I'd like to name him Tempo."

Gilberts looked at him as if he was high. "Tempo? You really want the child to be named after music don't you?"

"Yes."

He blinked a bit. "I really like the names Wolfgang and Kurt."

"I don't like Kurt, but Wolfgang is a musicians last name."

"It is?"

"Yes Gilbert."

"Oh. Cool." He looked at the Asians before them.

"Those are pretty names." Kiku smiled. "What wourd he rook rike?"

Roderich finally gave a pleasant smile. "Maybe Brown or blondish hair, and Gilberts eye color-"

Thunder crashed again causing Roderich to jump and scream a bit.

"Shh.." Gilbert stroked his back. "I'm here."

He nodded. "A-As I was saying... Gilberts red-eye color, and fair-skinned, long bony fingers like mine, and musically gifted."

"You and your music Roddy."

"Shut up Gilbert."

'There has been a confirmed touch down with in the area! We repeat an F-4 tornado has touched down with in the area!'

Roderich looked like he was going to be sick. Yao gasped and clung to Kiku, Gilbert held Roderich close.

"T-T-TOUCH DOWN!?" His voice filled with fear. "I-I'M SCARED!"

"Calm down, the awesome me is here." Gilbert held him close.

"That's not good. From the rooks of it, were going to be homeless Yao." His voice filled with worry and depression.

Yao looked up to Kiku. "Don't say that!"

"I-I'm going to lose my estate!" Roderich shook in fear. "A-And if we lose the estate the baby wont have a home to live in!"

"I'm sure west will let us move in with him if we lose the estate."

"I DONT WANT TO LOSE MY ESTATE!" He screamed.

Kiku stood up for a moment and faced all three of them. "We must not panic, if we do, that wont make the situation any better. Expeciarry since Roderich is pregnant, and this is an emergancy, we must work together to keep ourserves arive."

Roderich held his tummy with his hands. "I-I'm scared."

The ground was shaking.

Gilbert jumped a bit, the ceiling above them was shaking. "It's close to us!"

The cellar door was threatening to swing open from the wind.

"GIRBERT GRAB THE DOOR!" Kiku pointed to the rising door. He ran over to the door and grabbed on to it with Gilberts help.

"GOT IT." He held on to the door handle tightly, pulling it down to keep it closed.

The door was rattling violently. A dogs bark could be heard outside the door.

Gilbert let go of the door. "Do you guys here that?"

Kiku nodded. "It's a dog."

"We gotta help it!" He looked up.

"We can't open the door Girbert! It's too dangerous!" Kiku looked at him.

"We gotta!"

"NO GILBERT!" Roderich snapped from the back of the cellar.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, the dogs bark seemed to be out of distress. He looked at Yao and Kiku before forcing their hands off the doors handle. The door swung open in a violent way.

"Girbert! Dont go out there!" Kiku yelled.

He didn't listen. He ran up the stairs and out into the grass. There was a tornado closing in close to the area, there was a dog laying on the ground, a German Shepard to be specific. Its leg was crushed by a large rock, most likely breaking it upon impact. Gilbert rushed over and moved the stone off the dogs shattered leg.

Roderich stuck his head out of the cellar door. "GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! I COMMAND YOU TO GET BACK INSIDE THIS CELLAR RIGHT NOW!" He screamed.

Rain was falling harshly, some hail was still falling. Gilbert picked the dog up and started to make his way back to the cellar, the wind was picking up quickly as the tornado was nearing behind him. The three watched as he was getting pulled away.

"GIRBERT! GRAB ON TO THE TEREPHONE POLE! HANG ON! YOURE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT TO THE CELLAR IN TIME!" Kiku called out to him.

He nodded, holding on to the dog with one arm he wrapped his other arm and legs around the pole, pulling the dog close to him.

"WE GOTTA CLOSE THE CERRAR DOOR GIRBERT!"

He could only nod as the wind seemed to take his breath away.

The three in the cellar managed to get the door shut and secured as the tornado above them raged.

Roderich looked like he was about to have a melt down.

Kiku and Yao sat beside him.

Roderich slapped Kiku right across the face. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO OUT THERE!"

He rubbed his cheek. "He made the choice to. I courd not stop him!"

"HE COULD BE DEAD!" He raised his hand to slap him again.

Yao caught his hand before he could slap the Japanese male again. "Gilbert will be ok, if I know him, he's like Ludwig, he will be ok."

Roderich held his face in his hands and bawled.

Yao and Kiku could only rub his back for comfort. The brunette was borderline hysterical.

Half an hour passed as the tornado had torn though the area, Roderich was shaking like a leaf, freaking out about his lover in the wind. Yao and Kiku did their best to comfort him. The wind seemed to settle and the weather broadcast came back on the air.

'The weather emergency has ended, we do recommend you to move with caution as everything has been shifted around during the storm.'

Kiku turned the radio off. "Ret's go find Girbert!"

Roderich jumped up immediately and busted out though the cellar door. The two asian men followed out behind him.

"Gilbert! GILBERT!" Roderich screamed.

There was no response, he looked around, the telephone pole that Gilbert was clinging too was gone.

"GIRBERT?!" Kiku yelled.

All three of them were in shock, Roderich fell to his knees in disbelief.

Gilbert was gone.

* * *

**_~Authors Note: OH NOEZ GILBERT'S GONE! And Tyler, my good friend. He hasn't had the baby yet... Hold your horses._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Ah another wonderful chapter. OH, I'm taking requests for the babys gender and its name, if you could come up with something interesting or cute, all names and ideas will be reviewed I really am kinda stumped on the name and gender. :3 help is needed.**_

_**~Edit: I fixed all the spelling errors, if there's anymore please leave me a review telling me where. (Updated 3-12-13)**_

_**~Edit: I'm still looking for help with the baby's name and the baby's gender, if you have any ideas please leave a review :) (Updated 3-12-13)**_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Injury_

* * *

Kiku and Yao hugged each other, trying to find comfort in the fact that they still have each other, but also in depression because they lost their house and are now homeless. Roderich on the other hand was bawling into his hands, he had lost his boyfriend and the father of his un-born child.

He sniffled and hiccupped. "H-He ha-ad t-to g-o af-t-ter t-that st-tupi-id d-o-og..!" He bawled.

Yao and Kiku kneeled beside him and rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"It's going to be ok Roderich." Kiku gave him a small hug.

"H-Hes g-gone!" He screamed.

Kiku flinch a bit as he was startled by the scream.

"Were here for you." Yao smiled reassuringly.

"Do you have a cerr phone you can use to carr somebody?" Kiku looked around.

Roderich stood up and felt around in his pocket. He pulled out Gilberts cell phone, he must not of returned it when he took it away earlier in the day. "H-Here i-it is."

"Carr Rudwig or something." Kiku commanded.

He nodded and dialed Ludwigs number.

The phone rang.

"Guten Tag." The German male spoke.

"LUDWIG! GILBERTS GONE!" Roderich screamed. Still shaken by the fact Gilbert could be dead.

He held the phone away from his ear. "Roderich whats wrong?! Wheres East?"

"He-He got t-taken b-by th-he t-torn-nado!"

"You guys got hit harder than us! Where are you!?"

"Kiku and Yao's house!" His voice filled with panic.

"stay where you are, I'll be right there!"

He hung up.

Roderich went back to kneeling in the mud, not even caring that he's ruined the white pajamas with mud and dirt. Kiku and Yao sat beside him too, trying to hold it together.

Ludwig arrived half an hour later.

"Kiku, Yao, Roderich?! Where are you!?" He looked around.

"Were right here Ludwig." Yao stood up and walked over to him.

Ludwig walked over to them. "Wheres Roderich at?"

"Over here." Kiku motioned for them to come over. Roderich was passed out in Kikus lap. "He cried himserf asreep."

Ludwig walked over and picked Roderich up gently bridal style. "You guys got slammed hard." He looked around. "We need to find East."

"Right." Kiku nodded. "But where do we rook first?"

"We cant stay here, get in the car and well start driving around." Ludwig carried Roderich to the car.

Kiku and yao followed behind the Germanic nation, getting into the back seat of the car, Kiku taking the front since Ludwig sat Roderich in the back with Yao. Ludwig fired up the engine and drove around.

"How did Gilbert get taken by a tornado?" He turned to Kiku.

"Werr.. He heard a dog barking out in the strom, and he opened the cerrar door and got swept away by the tornado."

"Idiot..." Ludwig mumbled. "We need to search everywhere. What was he wearing when he ran outside?"

"The same thing Roderich is wearing." Kiku replied simply. "White pajamas, white button up top, and white pants."

"Keep an eye out for him." He turned a corner.

"He was hanging on to a terephone pore, we shourd rook for one of those, and a dog." He looked out the window.

Ludwig looked around, the town was devistated. Houses were destroyed, a few were dead, and families sat on the street homeless.

"He must be around here some where." Ludwig looked around. "That tornado couldnt of flung him too far."

"Yes it courd." Kiku replied.

He stopped at a field. "We should start searching here."

Kiku and Yao got out with him. Ludwig opened the door and woke Roderich up.

"Wake up Roderich."

He shifted a bit and cracked an eye open. "N-Nmm.." He looked up at Ludwig. "L-Ludwig..?"

"Were going to find Gilbert." He gave a small reassuring smile.

"W-Where are we?" He stood up a bit unsteady.

"The first place we should search." He helped hold him up. "Are you ok?"

He shook his head. "I-I miss G-Gilbert.."

"I know you do.." He patted his back. "Lets start searching."

"Right." He nodded shakily

"Kiku, Yao, take the north and the east, Roderich and I will take the south and the west."

They both nodded and left.

"Come with me Roderich." He instructed.

He weakly followed him. "O-Okay.."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

He only nodded.

Ludwig dropped down on to one knee and Roderich climbed on to his back. "You up there?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"You can still see right?"

"Sorta.." He wasnt wearing his glasses.

"Keep an eye out for Gilbert. He could be seriously injured."

He frowned more. "Gil..."

The continued to walk for half an hour and nothing turned up, they found several knocked over telephone poles, but none with Gilbert or the dog around them. Roderich frowned more, he missed his boyfriend very much, how could he bring a baby into the world without giving it a father? Ludwig sat him down and stretched.

"Youre heavy." He rubbed his lower back.

Roderich had a look that screamed he was going to cry, he was very sensitive about his weight.

"Not heavy as in fat, just heavy as in I've been hunched over for an hour."

"I-I'm not f-fat?" He looked at him with an upset expression.

"Not at all." He smiled a bit.

A dogs whimper could barely be heard in the distance.

Roderichs head perked up. "D-Did you hear that?!"

"I heard it too."

"G-Gilbert must be close!"

Ludwig allowed Roderich to climb back on his back and ran in the direction of the dogs whimper.

Roderich had a small grin creep across his face, he's going to finally be reunited with the father of his baby.

Ludwig stopped running as the came across a blood hound. "Is this the dog he was with?"

He frowned again. "No.. He was with a German Shepard." He sniffled. "This is hopeless!"

"Now don't say that, we will be able to find East."

"H-how?" He was on the verge of breaking down.

"This is a blood hound."

"So?"

"We can use it to find Gilbert."

"How?" Roderich looked up at him.

"Got anything on you that smells like Gilbert?"

He shook his head, but then quickly dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone. "I have this."

Ludwig took it from him and knelt to the dogs height. "Here boy." He held the cell phone out for the dog to sniff.

The dog sniffed it.

"Good boy, lead me to my brother!" He watched as the dog took off to the north.

Ludwig picked up Roderich and chased after the dog.

"Finally!" Roderich gave a slight smile.

Ludwig chased after the dog, holding Roderich tightly. "Mein Gott, I wonder where he is..."

The dog led them on a chase for little over an hour, Kiku and Yao havent been spotted by them yet. The dog barked wildly at an injured German Shepard and a very injured Gilbert.

Roderich fell out of Ludwig's arms and quickly crawled to Gilberts side. Gilbert was crushed under the telephone pole and the German Shepard was licking his forehead. Roderich grabbed Gilberts hand and grasped it firmly. A few tears fell from his eyes as a pained expression grew across his face.

"G-Gilbert?" He looked at his body. "Gilbert?"

Ludwig kneeled beside him. "Help me get the pole off of him."

Ludwig pushed the telephone pole, along with Roderich's help, off of Gilberts limp body. He wasnt moving, breathing, or warm. Gilbert was cold, very, very cold.

"G-Gilbert?"" Roderichs eyes filled with tears, a few of them fell down his mud stained face.

Ludwig held Gilbert in his lap. Feeling his neck for a pulse. The dog got up and moved to Ludwig, he continued to lick Gilberts muddy face. "Roderich.."

"HES DEAD!" Roderich screamed at the top of his lungs, curling up over his knees and bawling.

Ludwig's eyes grew softer. "Gilbert... Dont you dare do this to me.." He muttered. He kept feeling for a pulse. "Come on Gilbert... You survived WWII... You can survive this..."

Roderich was holding Gilberts hand and bawling his eyes out, Kiku and Yao heard the noise and came over.

"There you guys are!" Yao huffed. "We were worried.

"We rooked everywhere for you." Kiku looked down at Gilbert. "Is he ok?"

Ludwig shook his head.

-Cough-

Roderich's eyes widened. "GILBERT!"

He let out a groan of pain and barely opened a red-eye.

Ludwig picked him up. "We need to get him to a hospital, and fast!" He picked Roderich up. "Everyone run to the car!"

Yao stared at the German shepard.

"Forget that stupid dog.." Roderich muttered under his breath.

Yao picked up the dog and took off running with Kiku, Ludwig followed behind them with Roderich and Gilbert tossed over his shoulders.

They ran for over half an hour before getting back to the car, Ludwig tossed Gilbert in the front seat and Roderich and the two Asians in the back seat. They sped off as dusk began to set in.

Roderich leaned forward in the car and placed his hand on Gilberts, Gilbert was fading in and out of conciousness. Ludwig was speeding down a country road, Gilbert was hurt and hurt badly, Yao held on to the German Shepard and stroked his head, trying to keep the injured dog calm, Kiku was pondering on the thought of being homeless. Everybody lost in this situation. Gilbert was borderline dead, Roderich was a hysterical mess, and Yao and he were homeless. Ludwig got on to a main road after fourteen minutes of driving on the country road and was breaking 100 MPH, Gilbert was becoming un-responsive as time was a factor. They pulled into a local hospital and drove into the emergency loop, Ludwig didn't hesitate and quickly got out and got Gilbert out of the passenger seat and rushed him into the hospital. Roderich and the asian couple got out and followed behind, an emergency staff team came and claimed Gilbert and took him away. Roderich stood beside Ludwig, a sad and tired expression fell across his face.

"Roderich, are you feeling ok? Do you need to be checked out by a doctor?" He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Roderich felt his legs give out and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Roderich!" He quickly grabbed him, picking him up. "Somebody!"

Another doctor came out. "Come with me sir." He motioned for him to follow.

Ludwig nodded and followed, Yao and Kiku sat in the waiting room, extremely tired. Ludwig followed the doctor into a room.

"Lay him on the bed." The doctor ordered.

Ludwig placed him on the bed gently. "What happened to him? Why did he faint?"

"Possibly lack of fluids, I'm putting in an order for an IV, can you help answer some questions for me?" He sat on a rolling chair.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Does he have any medical conditions?"

"Not that I'm aware of, he is partially blind and he wears glasses."

"Anything else?"

"He's... Pregnant."

The doctor looked at him and damn near laughed. "Y-You gotta be joking sir! Men can't get pregnant!"

"I can assure you he is, just look at his stomach, he use to be extremely thin, now he's starting to get.. For lack of a better word, fat."

A nurse came in with an IV set. "Should I get started sir?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

"Very good sir." She walked over to Roderich's bed side and pulled his shirt off and cleaned his arm off with an alcohol pad before inserting the IV into his arm.

"So you're positive he's pregnant." The doctor looked at the German.

"Yes." He simply replied.

The doctor stood up. "If this is true than we need to do some evaluating, and make sure the un-born fetus is ok and un harmed."

"That's a good idea." He nodded. "I need to go check on my brother. Do you know where they took a white-haired albino?"

"Second floor, most likely the ICU, he was injured pretty bad from what I could see." He pointed to the door.

"Danke." He left. He managed to make his way to the ICU, he looked around in a few rooms until he came to one with his brother in it, a few doctors were at his bed side as he walked in.

"Is he responding at all?" Ludwig said quietly.

"Oh, hello there sir, who are you?" A nurse asked.

"I'm his brother, Ludwig."

"Oh that's great! He's been fidgeting and making noises, but he hasn't woken up yet." She pulled up a chair. "Take a seat."

He took a seat. "Thank you."

"Well leave you alone for now, we got him stabilized, I'll be back in a little while to check in though." The two doctors and the nurse left.

Gilbert was cleaned up a bit, he was propped up by several pillows and had a splint on his left arm, his ankle was wrapped in a bandage, and his chest was covered in bandages. He looked absolutely horrible. His hair was all messed up and his eyes were closed, he had an oxygen mask on that was keeping him breathing.

"So its come to this.." Ludwig muttered to himself. "You were always so cocky and stood high, always thought you could stop everything, and now look at you." He rubbed Gilberts forehead. "Youre hurt, and you're helpless. You'll get though this, and pretty soon you'll have your very own baby, and you'll be a father, and I an uncle, Roderich will be a fa- er- mother. You'll raise a beautiful family, and I'll help you if you need it.." He looked at the sleeping albino. "And this can all happen if you'd just wake up.." He stroked the albinos hand. "Mein bruder, all you have to do is wake up again..." He stared at him with a grim look appearing in his eyes, he wasnt going to just sit around and watch his brother sleep forever. "Gilbert... You survived World War II, you can survive anything, bitte... bitte.. wake up.."

"Nm...f.."

His head perked up a bit. "Gilbert?!"

"Shu..t.. U.p..." He muttered in a weak voice.

"You're awake!" Ludwig smiled a bit.

"I've... Be-en.. Awa..ke.." He barely opened a red-eye.

"How long?"

He shook his head. "Lo...ng e..nough..."

"You hurt yourself pretty bad." He examined his body once again. "I'm surprised your still alive."

"Tor-nado.. To..ss..ed me.. Hard..." He gave a low chuckle that turned into a coughing fit.

"Dont over exert yourself."

"I'm.. Awesome... I'm.. Fine.." He tried to smile.

"You're an idiot, that's what you are." He shook his head. "Do you know how upset Roderich is?"

His eyes managed to widen a bit. "R-Ro..ddy? I-Is he ok?" His voice was hoarse.

"He collapsed, he might be dehydrated, but he looks better than you."

"Oh Gott.. I. I.. Need to.. See him.."

"No you don't, you need to rest."

He tried to sit up, but his body just wasnt allowing him to do so. "Damn.. I need.. To go.. Check.. On him..."

"He's going to be fine. I can tell you that much."

"How badly.. Injured.. Am.. I?"

"Pretty bad from the looks of it."

"Fuck..." He let out an exhausted breath. "Ro-ddy.. Is gonna.. Ki..ll me.. isn't he?"

"I could imagine so."

Gilbert managed a laugh again.

"You need to really grow up Gilbert, you're going to be a father some time soon and you keep screwing around and getting yourself hurt, do you see why Roderich gets pissed off at you? Do you really want him to bring a child into this world and you wind up dead because of some stupid stunt you tried to pull off?" He gave him a scowling look.

"I want to be... There for him.." His voice was low.

"And he wants you to be there."

"I.. Want to spend... My life.. With him..."

Ludwig eyes opened up more and he restrained himself from dropping his jaw. "You what?"

"I.. Want to.. Marry him.. You deaf or.. Something?"

"Not at all.. But-"

"But.. Nothing.. Bruder... He's carrying.. My child... I don't want to.. Lose him... Or my child..." He huffed a bit. Short on breath.

"I want you to do whats right. Thats very mature of you Gilbert."

"Arthur.. Helped... Alot.."

"How so?"

He let out another series of coughs. "He's.. Helping.. Me plan.. The perfect.. proposal..."

"You really want to marry him?"

"Of course I do.. Why else would I still be with him?" He coughed hard.

Ludwig rubbed Gilberts forehead. "Because of the baby."

"I want... To spend my life.. With my.. Family... Roderich.. And.. The baby..."

Ludwig stood up. "I need to go check on Roderich."

Gilbert lazily looked up at him. "Keep him safe until I can come protect him." He let out another cough.

Ludwig simply nodded. "I will.." He left on that note.

Gilbert looked at the ticking clock on the other side of the room, worrying about his pregnant lover.

Ludwig walked back to Roderich's room to check on him, the nurse had him changed into a clean blue hospital gown and his body wasnt covered in mud or dirt- Or very much of it at least. He was laying on his back propped up by several pillows as the nurse was checking a monitor.

"Hm.. Your blood pressure is a little low." She turned the monitor off and wrote the numbers down on to a piece of paper. "But, that can be easily fixed."

Roderich coughed a bit. "O-Okay.."

"We better check your iron to see if it's low too."

"How do you do that?" He looked down at the blanket that covered his legs.

She pulled out a little device. "I turn this pin, and it sticks your finger with a needle and draws blood from you."

His eyes grew wide a bit. "I'm not letting you stick me with that damned device!"

"Please calm down, it doesn't hurt."

"Shes right Roderich." Ludwig sat beside him.

He jumped a bit. "W-Where did you come from!?"

"I was visiting my bruder."

"Is he alright?!" He sat up a bit. "Is he hurt badly?!"

"Calm it. He's fine, he is beaten up pretty badly, but he'll live."

The nurse grabbed one of Roderich's fingers and stuck him.

"So he's ok?" He smiled a bit.

"Yes."

He shook his head. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Don't say that."

"I will say what I damn well please- Will you quit touching my hand nurse! I said don't stick me with that thing!"

She smiled. "I'm done."

He looked at his hand. "What do you mean done?"

"I stuck ya and took your blood already." She laughed.

He looked at his fingers intently. "Theres no marks!"

"It's a small needle, you didn't even notice." She read the screen on the machine. "Hm, low iron levels as well." She turned the machine off and discarded the tablet that had a drop of the aristocrats blood on it. "That's not good for a pregnant woma- er man."

"How do I fix it?"

"An iron supplement, and fixing your diet." She sat on her rolling stool. "Dont worry."

"I am."

"Dont be." She smiled.

He raised his head a bit. "When will I be able to know the gender of my baby?"

"Hm.. Around five months, you got a week or two until you can know it." She looked at his tummy.

"When will it kick me?"

"Dont know." She smiled. "I don't deliver babies, nor do I raise 'em. I've never been pregnant."

"Oh." He laid against the pillows again.

"Just give it time Roderich." Ludwig let out a small sigh.

He closed his eyes. "I'm just so anxious though."

"I can understand."

"No you can't Ludwig.." He looked at him with a displeased gaze.

"And why is that?"

"You're not the pregnant one here."

Ludwig nodded. "Okay, I'll give you that one, I wouldn't know."

"I just hope Gilbert will be ok with it.." Roderich muttered a bit.

"I'm sure he will."

He placed his hands on his small baby bump. "I can feel it."

Ludwig gently placed on hand on it. "Is it... A nice feeling."

"Being pregnant?"

"Yes.."

Ludwig gave a small smile, still confused. "What does it feel like exactly?"

He smiled softly and held Ludwigs giant hand with both of his, one on top the other below it. "Its a joyous feeling, at first you're sick for a long time, but then you kinda warm up to the feeling after a while. You feel wonderful because you can feel the being inside you growing. That's what I feel at least." He stared at him.

"That's interesting."

"It is." Roderich coughed a bit and stared at the IV that was in the top of his hand.

Ludwig smiled a bit at him. "You don't mind if I'm touching you do you?"

"I can't really do anything about it now." He looked at him. "I need my glasses."

"I'll run by your estate and grab your spare."

Roderich gave a smile. "That's good."

"Should I leave now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Roderich continued to stare at him. "I don't want to be alone here." He pulled him a bit closer and whispered. "I don't tell people this.. I have a phobia of doctors."

"That's fairly obvious."

"Don't leave me alone with these people..." He gave him a helpless stare.

He nodded. "I wont."

Roderich smiled a bit. "I feel kinda giggly.."

Ludwig gave him a confused stare.

The nurse motioned for him to come over. Ludwig followed.

"He might not be clear minded now, I put him on a pain-killer."

"For what?"

"When he collapsed he knocked his head pretty good, he's got a fierce headache."

"What did you put him on? Morphine?"

"A low dose aspirin, his body must not be used to it."

"I've never seen him take a pill." Ludwig laughed a bit.

Roderich was making shapes with his hands. "Oh mein Gott..!"

Ludwig and the nurse laughed.

"Do you think you can care for a Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

She looked at him and then a chart. "Who would that be?"

"My brother, he got injured real bad. He's in the ICU I think, he's an albino, red eyes."

"Oh, I could check on him for you. Why? Are you leaving?" She wrote some stuff down.

Roderich was laughing real hard as he made shapes with his fingers.

"I should record that." Ludwig smirked. "I'm going to go check on his estate and bring him his glasses."

"Oh, ok then."

"Shaaaappppppeeeeeeessssssss...!" He giggled even more.

"Keep him on that for a couple of hours will ya?" Ludwig smiled again.

"Can do."

Roderich waved to him. "Bbbyyyyyeeeeee..." The medicine was really taking effect.

Ludwig waved back and left.

Roderich continued to giggle.

"Ok mister Edelstein, do you think you'll be ok to transition to another room?"

"Oh boy. Road trip!" He laughed harder.

The nurse helped him stand up for a moment. "Sit down in the wheel chair please." She smiled.

He plopped down on it. "Okaaayyy~!" He smiled. "Imma good boy~!"

The nurse laughed harder and moved the IVs on to a portable rack. "And off we go." He pushed him out of the room and down the hall. "Wanna ride the elevator?"

He had a childish face filled with wonder. "Would I!"

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed and put him in the elevator.

"Lets gooooooo~." He laughed.

She hit the button to go a floor above. Roderich looked at his gown.

"It's bluuueeeee~." He laughed.

The elevator dinged and opened. The nurse pushed him out.

"Ding~!"

She smiled and wheeled him into Gilberts room. "I gotta check on this fellow real quick."

His eyes lit up. "Gilly~!"

Gilbert cracked an eye open. "The fu- R-Roddy..?" His voice was filled with sleep. "R-Roddy!" He coughed.

"Gilly~!" He chirped again.

The nurse looked at Gilbert. "How are you feeling?"

" ." He smiled a bit, he watched Roderich enter moron mode. "Whats up with him?"

"I'm happy..~!" He smiled open-mouthed.

"Hes on a pain-killer." The nurse replied.

Gilbert smiled. "I want what hes.. Got.."

"Oh no you wouldn't." She laughed. "It's too weak for you."

"Oh?" He coughed again.

"You'll probably end up on morphine for your pain." She read his chart.

"Gilly~!" He held his arms out, really far away from him to hug him. "I need love~!"

"Calm down mister Edelstein, he's hurt, gotta give it time."

He looked sad. "Aw...~"

"Mister Beilschmidt you're gonna have to stay here for a little while, the doctor assigned to you will discharge you from here when he feels you have gotten better." She looked at him.

"Oh.. Okay.." He looked at Roderich. "You.. Feelin o-okay?"

He nodded rapidly. "Hehehehehehe."

"I gotta take him to another room, when you get better I hope you can stay in the same room with each other." She smiled.

"Bye bye.. Roddy.." He barely waved.

"Byyyyeeee~!" He chirped.

The nurse wheeled him out of the room and took him to an un-occupied one down the hall.

"You wanna nap?" She picked him up off the wheel chair and placed him on the hospital bed.

"Nein..~!" He laughed, and soon after yawned.

"Somebody is tired."

"Nein..."

She transferred his IV set on to the hangers above the bed. "Rest. It's good for the baby."

He slowly nodded. "I'm stilly giggly."

She pulled the blanket up to his chest and gave him a pillow. "Lift up."

He did so. "Okai~."

She placed the pillow behind him and let him lay back. "I'll be back later, just get some rest." She turned out the light and left.

The next morning came and the sun hung high in the sky. A knock was heard on Roderich's door.

He looked up from the book he was reading, back to his usual self. "Come in." He turned another page, Ludwig stopped by the night before and left him his spare set of glasses.

A white-haired albino came in thought the door wearing a hospital gown and barefooted. "Hey." He gave a slight smile. "How you feelin?"

"G-Gilbert!" He slammed the book shut. "A-Are you ok!?" He looked at all the bandages that were visible.

"Ja ja, I'm fine." He sat down beside the bed-bound aristocrat. "Hows mein prinzessin?"

"Good." He looked up to Gilbert. "Idiot." A few tears came into his eyes. "I-Idiot."

"R-Roddy? W-Why are you upset?" He put a hand on his shoulder as the aristocrat cried.

"T-That s-stupi-pid d-dog w-was m-mor-ore imp-port-tant t-t-to you t-th-than t-the b-b-bab-by an-nd I-I?" He sniffled.

"No.." He held the brunettes chin. "You and the baby mean more to me than the world."

More tears fell. "You-You r-ri-isked yo-your d-damn l-life f-for a-a s-stupid a-an-ni-m-mal!" He looked at him. "Ho-ow c-could y-you d-d-do that t-to u-us!"

He gave him a slight hug. "I felt bad, hearing that dog whine reminded me of the time you twisted your ankle after a world meeting, helpless and in pain.. I wanted to help it."

"A-And r-risk the fa-act th-the ba-baby cou-ould o-of b-been f-fa-fathe-erless!" He bawled.

Gilbert rubbed Roderichs cheeks with his thumbs. "Honey.. I wouldn't do that to you... Or the baby. You two mean the world to me."

"LIAR!" He screamed. "Y-YOU O-ONLY C-CARE AB-BOUT YO-YOURSE-ELF!"

Gilbert leaned in and kissed him to silence him. Roderich struggled a bit, but hugged him back. He missed the albino, very much, and this kiss was the best thing to happen to him in a long time.

"Calm down Roddy.. Nothing will ever happen to me. I survived WWII..." He kissed him again.

He hugged him tighter. The albino winced a bit in pain. "I w-want y-you. So m-much G-Gil."

"I wouldn't leave you alone." He kissed his ear. "Neither one of you." He looked at Roderichs tear-stained face. "Is the door shut?"

He nodded.

"How much do you want me Roddy?"

"A lot." He replied back, looking at Gilbert. "We havent been intimate in about five months." He sniffed.

"I'm going to change that." He kissed Roderich passionately on the lips, slipping his tongue between the brunette nations lips and exploring the inside of his mouth. Roderich gladly accepted the intruder, longing for his touch again. Gilbert carressed Roderich's body and slid a hand up the front of the hospital gown. He pinched one of Roderich's nipples and continued to kiss him sweetly, refusing to let go. Roderich let out a slight moan as Gilbert fondled his chest and stroked a hand though his hair, he didn't care how upset he was with him, the only thing he could focus on was the albinos touch. Gilbert gently laid the brunette back on to the bed and pulled the covers over the two of them, they broke the kiss for a moment to breathe. Gilbert was on top of Roderich and he gazed at him for a second as a trail of spit led from his mouth to Roderich's.

"Doctor didn't give me any underwear." Gilbert gave a small smile.

Roderich blushed. "N-Neither d-did mine.."

"Do you still want me?"

"J-Ja. I w-want you."

He closed his eyes a bit and looked at him with a lustful expression. "Lets do it."

"R-Right here?" He looked around. "A-A doc-doctor could walk in!"

"I don't care. Do you want my five meters or not?"

Roderich could only nod and blush.

"Thought so." He smirked and winced in pain a bit.

"S-Should we do this? Youre still in pain?"

"I can handle it."

"O-Okay." He laid back more.

Gilbert slipped two fingers into Roderich's mouth. "You know what to do. Suck 'em."

He complied and sucked his fingers and slicked them up real nicely, knowing where it was going.

Gilbert withdrew the fingers and slipped them inside the brunettes tight opening. Roderich let out a pained cry but didn't tense up. Gilbert stretched him and planted a few kisses around the brunettes neck, and withdrew his fingers after he finished stretching him.

"Ready Roddy?"

He nodded.

He placed his hardened cock at Roderich's entrance. "Tell me what you want?"

"Y-You." He held his shoulders.

He teased by pushing in a bit. "I don't think I understand."

"Y-You."

He withdrew a bit. "You got me, but what do you really want?"

He moaned a bit. "I-I want your five meters! I want your five meters inside me now!" He tried to slide down on his own.

"That's better." He smirked and thrusted into him. "Is this what you wanted?" He thrusted again. He held Roderich's hand.

He moaned. "Oh Gott. Oh Gott... Gil.." He reached up with his free hand and held his shoulder and kissed him on the lips.

He thrusted his cock in deeper, trying to find that one spot on Roderich that would send him over the edge.

"Oh Gott.. Faster.. Faster Gil..." His voice sounded breathy, and winded. He tried to thrust himself down but that didn't seem to work.

"Hold on..." He slammed in harder, finding his prostate.

He moaned loudly. "OH YES! RIGHT THERE!" He moaned louder.

He bent over and kissed him harder to silence him. He used a free hand to reach into Roderich's gown and fondle is un-attended erection. He pulled back a bit. "I-I want us to cum.. Together."

He nodded. "Oh Gott.. Gilbert.." He looked at him. "Do me faster..!"

"W-With pleasure." He held his breath a bit. He was close to the edge, but he wanted to cum with Roderich.

Roderich let out a series of moans as Gilbert pounded into his sweet spot. "I-Im gonna cum G-Gilbert."

Gilbert thrusted in and stroked his hand faster. "Cum for me Roddy. Cum for me."

"I-I want to cum with you..!" He moaned. "Cum with me..."

"B-Believe me. I-I'm th-there." He thrusted and stroked more. "Hold out a bit longer.. I-It'll f-feel good.."

He nodded in pain. "I n-need to cum.."

"Hang on.. Ju-Just a little.. while.. Longer..." He thrusted more and muttered Roderich's name over and over again under his breath.

Roderich couldn't hold it in any longer. "G-Gi-GILBERT!-" He moaned loudly and came on both of them.

Gilbert came with him and his seed splattered the inside of him, some spilling out on the bed sheets and Roderich's and his gown. "Oh Gott.." He jerked his head to the door way as the door was opened.

A brunette female and a buff German male stood in the door way.

"RODERICH EDELSTEIN!" Elizaveta yelled.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" Ludwig yelled.

Gilbert looked at them, then at his pregnant spent lover, and back to them.

"This is exactly what it looks like."

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Oh Gilbert, you never cease to amuse me. Yes they did, they had hospital sex, I'm a pervert. Don't kill me. Oh and Tyler. Not yet. Soon.. Maybe. Hehe._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Okay, Chapter twelve yay. Enjoy_**

**_~Authors Note 2: Still needing help with the gender of the baby and the name. All ideas will be considered._**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: The biggest surprises are the smallest_

* * *

Roderich leaned forward as Gilbert rubbed his lower back for him, he was in his fifth month if pregnancy going into his sixth in a week or two. Roderich let out a few soft, but satisfying moans. Gilbert could simply smile as he continually rubbed his hands on his lower half of his back.

Roderich's voice was low. "Right there... Aahhh..." He let out another satisfied sigh. "You're a miracle worker..."

"Danke, awesome people are naturally talented in this. Hehe." He pressed firmer.

He pressed his palms closer into the bed. "What ever it is don't stop..." He gave a small smile. "You're amazing..."

He could only smile at that statement. "Has the baby kicked yet?"

He frowned a bit. "No... It worries me... The doctor said it should be kicking by now..." He sat up, disrupting the rubbing of Gilbert's hands. "Do you think we should go see the doctor?!" He rose to his feet. "Wh-What if the baby's injured... Or.. Dead!?" He panicked a bit, a few tears threatened to fall.

Gilbert quickly embraced him into a hug. "Mein prinzessin, don't work yourself up, you're stressing yourself out, and stress isn't good for the baby." He looked at him. "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

He nodded. "Y-Yea." He wiped his eyes.

"Don't cry..." He kissed his forehead, his cheek, his ear, and finally his lips. "I'm telling you, it's all in your head, the baby is just fine."

"I want to be sure!" He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. "I'm worried!"

"Alright, alright... I'm telling you Roddy, the baby is ok, maybe it's not active yet." He picked up the telephone.

He rubbed his belly. "I might be a man, but I have a motherly instinct."

Gilbert dialed the number and left the room.

Roderich sighed and undressed and put on his usual daily clothes. They seemed to become tighter as the days passed. "Stupid Gilbert must of... Shrunk them... In the... Washer!" He let out a sigh as he finally managed to button the pants. He sat down on the bed and anxiously waited for Gilbert to return.

"Alright... Thank you Doc." He hung up the phone and and returned to the room.

"What did he say?!" He hopped up.

"He said take it easy, give it a week or two, this is normal, he said he has had patients whose child didn't kick until seven months." He gave him a hug. "Don't fret about it."

"Promise...?" His voice sounded childish. "The baby is ok..?"

"Yes Roddy." He kissed him again. "I have some errands to do today. Can you deal with me being gone for a couple hours?"

"And leave me home alone?! Are you crazy?!" He clung to Gilbert. "But the baby and I will miss you!"

"I'll be back before you know it." He smiled. 'Damn his clingy mood swings...' He thought to himself. 'Mein Gott he's so adorable though.'

"Promise?" He gave a puppy eyed stare.

"I promise mein prinzessin." He kissed his forehead again. "I have to go now."

He frowned childishly. "Bye bye." He waved.

Gilbert kissed him one last time and left. Roderich sat on the bed and kicked his foot a bit.

"Gilly..." He muttered to himself.

Gilbert was on his bicycle again, pedaling down the street and to a main road that headed to a town. Half an hour passed and he made it to a clothing department. He hopped off the bike and ran inside.

"I got a pick up order for Beilschmidt." He handed him a slip of paper.

The clerk picked it up and headed to the back and returned shortly with a nice black box. "Alright mister Beilschmidt, I got the custom made suit you requested. That'll be two-hundred dollars even."

"Damn that's expensive!" He pulled out his wallet and handed him two one-hundred dollar bills.

"What's the occasion?" He put the money in the register and wrote up a receipt. "Such a fancy suit."

"I'm going to be awesome and propose to my lover."

He smiled. "Congrats."

Gilbert picked up the box. "I gotta go, see ya." He hurriedly left.

The clerk waved and resumed usual business.

Gilbert put the box in a basket that hung off the front of the bicycle and pedaled off to the next location. He turned a few roads and a few corners, ten minutes passed and he had reached the Kirkland's Flower Shop, though from the looks of it, Arthur wasn't working today. He leaned the bike against the brick wall and went inside, Alfred, as usual, was asleep at his post. Gilbert pulled out another note and slammed it on to the counter, startling the sleeping blonde.

"AAHHH!" He jolted and fell off the bar stool. "What the hell yo?!" He stared at Gilbert.

"I have a pick up order for Beilschmidt, a boquet of edelweiss flowers."

"Sup Gilbert, scared the life out if me!" He took the slip of paper from him.

"Ja ja, I need the bouquet, chop chop. I'm on a time limit here."

"Ok ok geez..." He went into the back and brought back the bouquet when he returns. "What are these things for?"

"A very important person in my life."

"Roderich?"

'Fuck...' He nodded. "Yeah."

"Arthur said he's gaining weight." He rung up the price. "Thirty bucks please."

"Fuuu-" He pulled out his wallet and paid him.

He wrote up a receipt. "He really should go on a diet."

Gilberts eye twitched a bit. "Y-Yea..." He hated the fact he insulted his little master. "He's going through a very un-awesome phase..."

"It should pass soon." Alfred laughed. "Arthur made me run on a tread mill for a whole year...! He wouldn't let me have awesome burgers..."

"Riigggghhhhttt... I really need to go, see you later.." He picked up the edelweiss bouquet and left, picking up his bike he put it in the basket on top of the box and rode to another street. He rode for a solid forty-five minutes and arrived to a small shop on the outside of town. Gilbert hopped off the bike again and entered the shop.

A man was fiddling with a ring and a blow torch.

"Yo, I have a pick of Beilschmidt!"

The man put the torch down and turned it off. "Ah, I got that ring finished just in time." He pulled out a small black box and opened it. "Ring size six, platinum band, a beautiful diamond center with small red rubies surrounding the diamond. It's a beautiful design if I do say so myself." He smiled.

"Wow.. For an old man you sure are awesome at making things down to detail!" He smiled wide.

"Thank you."

"Alright, how much for the ring..?" He knew it was going to be pricey.

"It's on the house!" He smiled.

"R-Really?!" His eyes grew with excitement.

"Nope, yanking your tail. Four-hundred dollars." He laughed.

'YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!' He screamed in his mind. "Oh alright...!" He tossed four-hundred dollars onto the table.

The man handed him the ring and ring box. "Have a nice day." He smiled.

Gilbert left and tossed the box into the basket with the box and flowers. He hopped back on to the bike and headed off to his brothers house. 'Mein Gott...' He pedaled faster and made to to Ludwig's house an hour later. He got off and put the ring box in his pocket and carried his suit box. He kicked the door with his foot. "Open up west, it's me."

"I'm coming, you can quick pounding on the door damn it." He opened the door.

"Today's the day!" He ran in. "I'm gonna do it!" He flopped on to the couch. "I'm so excited it's awesome!"

"I can tell, are we still going with the original plan?" He sat beside him.

"Ja. Can you pick him up?"

"Ja. But how will you get to the location?"

"I got my trusty bike, it's been loyal."

Kiku walked into the living room with a tea kettle an a few glasses. "Oh, herro Girbert. How are you?"

"Great actually! I'm gonna ask Roddy to marry me today!"

"Rearry? That's amazing." He smiled and sat the kettle on the table.

Ludwig got up. "Maybe Kiku or Yao could drive you to the field."

"Oh... I don't rike to drive..." He shook his head.

Yao popped his head out the door way. "I can do it!"

"Awesome!" Gilbert laughed.

Ludwig threw on a shirt over his tank top. "I'll go ahead and pick up Roderich.

"Alright. Yao I'm gonna suit up, meet me in the car." He ran upstairs.

Yao nodded. "Alright!" He ran and got his keys.

Gilbert quickly undressed and pulled out his suit.

Ludwig drove down the street and headed for the Edelstein estate, the drive took about fifteen twenty minutes. Ludwig pulled into the long elegant drive way, the dusk began to set in and he went to the door, knocking on it gently.

"Roderich?"

No answer.

He knocked a bit harder. "Roderich?"

Again, no answer.

He sighed and dug around under the mat and pulled out the spare key and wandered into the estate after unlocking and opening the door. The sound of faint moaning could be heard from upstairs. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs carefully. The moaning got louder as he neared the aristocrats bedroom door. He opened the door to find quite an unusual sight. Roderich, laying in bed with his pants undone touching himself while reading an erotic novel. Roderich moaned a bit more.

"RODERICH?!" He yelled out of surprise.

The brunette jolted and quickly used the book to cover his exposed erection. "L-LUDWIG?!" A giant blush crept across his face. "IT'S CALLED KNOCKING FOR A REASON!" He snapped, quickly trying to button his pants, a bulge was present as he zipped them back up.

"W-Well.. Eh-Eh..." His eye twitched.

"WHERE'S GILBERT YOU FOOL!?" He yelled. Putting his hands on his hips.

"He's waiting for you in a special place."

"Where!?" He snapped again, not too happy about Ludwig walking in on him masturbating.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise." He held out a hand. "Come with me."

He walked forward, the bulge in his pants finally going away. He placed both of his hands on his tummy and Ludwig placed a hand on the back of the little pregnant aristocrat.

"How's the baby been?"

"I don't know... I'm worried... It hasn't started kicking me yet... And I'm worried..." He rubbed his bump.

"I'm sure it will very soon."

"It's not soon enough..." He frowned a bit more.

"I'm sure it is." Ludwig gave a slight reassuring smile.

"Let's just go already..." He walked outside.

Gilbert stood in the living room and admired himself in the full sized mirror that hung on the wall. He was dressed astonishingly gentleman like. A black tuxedo that was trimmed with gold. A beautiful gold tie that ran the length of his upper body, there were three sets of buttons that ran down the length of the jacket, silver buttons on the cuffs of the sleeves, a pocket watch rested in his pocket, his pants were a solid black color, and he had black boots that went up to his knees, the cuff of them were gold, and the bottoms were heeled. He had his hair sleeked back nicely, and his body groomed down to every last inch. He shaved, cut stray strands of hair off, and put on a dash of cologne to make himself smell irresistible. He smiled at himself, he finally looked perfect as Roddy had described to Ludwig.

"Wow, you rook amazing Girbert." Kiku smiled.

"Thank you, I really hope this works." He smiled softly.

"I think so." Yao smiled. "You about ready to go?"

"Ja, hang on." He knelt in front of the mirror and inhaled. "Roderich Edelstein. Will you marry me?"

Kiku and Yao smiled in awe. "That's definitely going to work." Yao smiled.

Gilbert got up and nodded. "Thanks, let's go Yao."

Yao got up and walked to the door and out to the car. Gilbert followed behind, picking up the flowers and double checking that the ring was still in his pocket. He sat in the passenger seat and Yao drove off.

Ludwig helped get Roderich situated into the car and shut the door and wandered over to the drivers side and got in. "You settled?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes." He folded his hands together and rested them on his baby bump.

"Can I ask you something?" He started the car.

"What?" He gave him a rather irritated look.

"You're about six months pregnant... I know you didn't talk to much about it last time.. But how does it feel?"

"Please quit asking..." He yawned. "Why is knowing so important to you? Do you plan on being impregnated anytime soon?"

"No no no...! I just never got to meet somebody in this state. East was always talking about how interesting it was, to watch a woman l- Er in your case a male- grow fond of the fetus inside of you, I just wondered if it was true."

"It's weird..." He leaned his head against the window. "It's like you're constantly moody or sad, or happy. You have to eat more, your back hurts twenty-four seven, your feet are fucking sore all the time, and I always feel like crying all the time!" He whined a bit. "And I make Gilbert feel bad, I feel like I abuse him with my bad moods... And then I break down bawling and he feels helpless, I kick him out of bed ninety percent of the time, and I just want us to have the perfect life..." He wiped one of his eyes.

"Describe 'Perfect Life'." He turned a corner and on to a freeway.

"Gilbert... Proposes to me, we get married before the baby comes. He takes good care of us. I want him to mature up and be the person who carries me to bed when I fall asleep at the piano, not the one who draws sharpie mustaches on me and 'Iggy brows' above my eyebrows. I want him to bring me breakfast in bed some mornings, not fart under the blankets and pull it over my head until I puke. I want him to do things with me, not just use me for sex, I'd like it if he'd take up interests I have, maybe learn how to play violin, or sing, or maybe take up art or something..."

"He's Gilbert... He's stupid on so many levels. He does love you." He smiled. "More than the entire world can imagine, he tells me all the time. Even when you kicked him out a week ago he told me how much he loved your smile, or the way you turn over in your sleep, the way you play piano. He really loves it when you get really sleepy and can hardly make it to bed." He turned again. "He loves it when you talk about the baby, picking out names for which ever gender it will be, what you want the nursery to look like, he listens to you all the time."

He leaned back into the seat. "He really said that..?"

"Well ja, I wouldn't lie to you. He said his favorite thing he's waiting for, is the baby to kick."

He frowned. "I am too..." He rubbed his tummy. 'Just one kick for mommy...?' He thought to himself.

Nothing...

He let out a sigh. "Where the hell are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

He sighed in discontent.

Gilbert watched as the country side rolled by, the dusk was settling nicely.

"So you're excited about this?"

"Very!" Gilbert smiled. "It's going to be soooo awesome!" He laughed.

"I remember when I proposed to Kiku. He nearly passed out!" He smiled. "It was hilarious!"

"I could imagine so."

"It made me very happy when he said yes. Were due to be wed next summer." He drove a bit faster.

"Do you plan on having a family?"

"I don't think Kiku wants that kind of life."

Gilbert popped his knuckles. "I didn't either, but I'm happy that he is."

"Knocked up?"

He laughed. "For lack of an awesomer term, yeah."

"Kiku wants a simple country life believe it or not."

"Sounds boring."

"it's actually really nice." He turned and pulled into a field. "Were here!" He got out.

Gilbert followed. "I gotta light all of the candles. Got a lighter?"

"I think theres one in the car."

"Get it and help me light all of these." He instructed as he began to light them with his lighter.

He ran and got the lighter from the glove compartment. "Okay!" He struck it up and started lighting the candles spread around the field.

Gilbert looked around. "We better hurry, west should be here soon."

"Gotcha." He finished lighting his half of the candles.

Gilbert finished his last few, the field was nicely lit. "Alright, you can hide the car now, it needs to seem like no one is here."

"Okay." He nodded and got back onto the car. "Tell me when I can come back." He started it up and headed off into the distance.

"Okay.." He stood up straight and made sure everything was in order. He held the bouquet and watched the horizon.

Ludwig stopped at the base of the hill, the candle light could hardly be seen. "I can't take you any further."

"What do you mean?!" He growled.

"You gotta reach the top of the hill for your surprise."

"I can hardly get my ass up stairs!"

"You can do this, it's not that steep of an incline." He pointed.

"But it's far..!" He whined.

"Just go." He instructed.

"Fine!" He got out and shut the door, Ludwig drove away. Roderich had a very mad expression the read pissed off. He made his way up the hill slowly and huffed as he reached the top, resting his hands on his tummy. "Fuu-" He looked up and saw a dimly lit figure standing in the center of all the candles. "Excuse me..?"

Gilbert turned around and faced him. "Hello mein prinzessin." He gave a warm smile.

"G-Gilbert!" He looked at him. "Is that you?!"

"Well ja, it is me."

Roderich walked to the center to be closer to Gilbert. "What is all this?" He rubbed his bump.

"Funny you should ask." He laughed a bit.

"Candles are everywhere, and you look, so amazing...!" He came closer.

Gilbert pulled the bouquet out from behind his back. "Flowers mein prinzessin?"

He blushed. "Gilbert..?" He took them from him and sniffed them.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Gil..?"

He held his free hand. "What do you think of the last name Beilschmidt?"

He blushed more. "Well... It's an interesting one for sure." He looked at him. "Why?"

"Do you really like it?" Gilbert smirked a bit.

"I like it yes. You didn't answer my question though, why?" He gave an in innocent look.

"Because, Roderich Edelstein." He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the diamond and ruby incrusted ring.

Roderich's eyes widened as his jaw dropped in surprise. A few tears came to his eyes and threatened to fall. Here was what he had always wanted. Gilbert on one knee, asking for his hand in marriage. He looked him in the eyes. "Yes.." He nodded quickly. "Yes I will!"

Gilbert smiled widely and pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on to Roderich's long slender ring finger. "You've made me the happiest man alive..!" He got up and swept Roderich off of his feet and held him bridal style, spinning a bit before setting him back down and kissing him on the lips. He pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching.

"Gil-!"

Kick

The pair jolted as Roderich closed his eyes and fell forward a bit.

"R-Roddy?!"

Roderich quickly grabbed Gilbert's hand and pressed it firmly to his stomach. "I-It-!"

Kick

"I-It kicked!" Gilbert smiled widely. "It kicked!"

Roderich smiled as a few tears fell from his eyes. "O-Oh mein Gott!"

Gilbert hugged him and kissed him all over his face. Roderich hugged back, loving every minute of being held.

'So this is what Ludwig meant.'

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Shoot, wasnt that cute? And tyler... Not yet. :3**_

_**~Authors Note: I still need help with the baby's gender and the name. Please help.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Ah. Wonderful, another chapter done, I'm sorry if I update slow, its closing in on the end of the year and I got to get into my AP/Honors classes, AP chemistry, AP statistics, AP european history (Probably not the best class for a hetalia fan. lol) Etc. So hold your horses if I post slowly. :)**_

_**~Authors Note 2: Oh My gosh, over two-thousand views, and almost three thousand, I'm proud of this. :3 My first fanfiction ever written like this. Thank you.**_

_**~Authors Note 3: I still need helps with the baby's name and gender, I'm taking all ideas from everybody, just leave me a review please. :D**_

* * *

_Chapter 13: You shrunk my clothes! You have strange cravings!_

* * *

The estate was rather quiet, until a certain pregnant aristocrat broke the silence with a pissed off cry.

"That is it! Gilbert you have shrunken all of my clothes!" He groaned as he could no longer button his pants.

Gilbert sighed. 'You're getting fat Roddy... Don't blame me.' He thought to himself. "How un-Awesome!"

"I need to buy new clothes..! Damn it!" He swore as he couldn't get the pants to button. "I give up!"

"Call Liz, see if she will take you shopping." He laid on the bed. "She knows all that girly nonsense."

Roderich shot him a nasty look. "You knocked me up! So you should make things right for me!" He snapped. Frowning a bit as he was pissed.

"You really need to calm down Roddy.." Gilbert huffed. "I'll call Liz and see if she'll tag along and help you."

He shook his head. "You made me this way! So you should fix it!" He growled.

Gilbert got up again. "I'm not much use with un-awesome clothes... I suck at shopping for clothes.. Unless it's awesome clothes for the awesome me!" He laughed.

Roderich smacked him in the forehead with an encyclopedia that was sitting on the edge of the nightstand.

"Ow! Fucker that hurt!" He rubbed his head.

"Well good!" He barked. "Don't be mean to me, the baby doesn't like it!"

Gilbert's expression turned soft, and his voice a bit calmer. "You're right..." He gave his little angry master a hug. "Let me go find my self a shirt."

Kick

Roderich jumped a bit, it had been three days since the baby had first kicked him. He quickly grabbed Gilbert's hand. "It's kicking!" He chirped surprised.

Gilbert took a feel. "Ah, what a strong kicker it is, so awesome!" He smiled. "I want to know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"I want it to be a surprise." Roderich smiled. "It'll be cute either way."

"Yes it will." Gilbert smiled. "Sit down." He pointed to the bed.

Roderich sighed and sat on the bed. "Why?"

Gilbert laid beside him and laid his head against his stomach. "Hello baby, I'm your vati Gilbert."

Nothing

"I guess it's tired or so.." Roderich stretched his arms a bit.

Kick

He jolted. "-Er I guess not." He laughed.

Kick

Gilbert smiled wider. "Hello baby."

"I think it likes you." He smiled back at the albino. "It's a strong baby."

"Like me! It's awesome vati!" Gilbert cackled. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Not really. I still like tempo as a name."

"You and your music Roddy." Gilbert grinned. "How about.. Gilbert ze awesome Jr!"

Roderich gave him the 'you're fucking stupid' look. "Name it that and I'll get an abortion."

"Roddy!" He hugged Roderich's tummy. "No killing the baby!"

"You're an idiot.." Roderich shook his head. "By the way, um, my pants still don't fit, let's go shopping, move your ass!" He gave an impatient wiggle. "Get off!"

Gilbert stood up and helped Roderich to his feet. "Alright.. Let me get my shirt.." He walked over to the dresser.

"And brush your god damn hair!"

"Roddy!"

"What?!"

"Don't swear!" He gave him a look. "I gave up smoking in the house, and you promised to stop saying bad words, how un-awesome."

Roderich let out an irritated cry. "You're such a pain!"

"Calm down Roddy, don't get worked up." He put his shirt on.

"I am not getting worked up!"

"Yes you are.." He sighed. "Your mood swings make you difficult."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Roderich folded his arms. "Hmph!"

Gilbert hugged him gently. "Calm down... I'll get you better fitting clothes and I'll take you to lunch, will that make you happy?"

"Can I have anything...?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Anything Roddy."

He smiled mischievously. "I want hamburgers! The ones that Alfred eat!"

Gilbert looked like he was going to vomit in his mouth. "Are you feeling ok Roddy? You're acting weird."

"I'm hungry!"

"Pregnancy brain..." Gilbert shook his head.

Roderich pouted. "I'm hungry!"

"Alright alright." He rubbed Roderich's back. "Can you try to button those?"

Roderich nodded and inhaled, and sucked in his gut a bit and finally got it to button. "Damn... It..." He huffed.

"Let's go Roddy." He rubbed his back.

Roderich sighed and walked with Gilbert. "You're a sweetie.." He gave a gentle smile, slipping into a happy mood swing.

"Ja ja, let's get you some new clothes."

"My pants are too tight..." He groaned.

"I know.. I know." He helped him into the car.

Roderich buckled himself in. "When can we start getting the baby's room put together..?"

"When ever you want.." He shut his car door and started the car. "We need to clear out the room though.."

"Okay." He yawned. "Let's go!"

Gilbert drove off. "What color should we paint the baby room anyway?"

Roderich thought for a moment. "Umm.. What about a royal purple or royal blue color?"

"Sounds nice, Uh, what about yellow?"

"No, I don't like that.." He shook his head. "Maybe a green shade.."

"Green is good." He laughed. "Maybe red?"

"Nah.."

"Why not?" Gilbert turned at a stop sign.

"It's cute in your eyes, not on my walls."

"Ah, ok.. Un-awesome."

Roderich smiled a bit as he felt a kick from the baby. "I wonder what kind of crib style to get, or toys and such."

'Damn, he's really thought this through.' He sighed a bit. "I think we'll get everything that we need when we need it..." He felt a bit stressed out.

"Maybe I can teach the baby to play piano!" He smiled excitedly.

"Easy Roddy... One step at a time." He turned again. "You haven't even given birth ye-" His mind froze as a scenario played through his head.

'"G-Gilb-bert!" He held his stomach. "I-I think my water just b-broke!"

Gilbert rushed to his side immediately. "R-Roddy! We need to get you to the hospital!" He helped him walk out to the car, Roderich cried out in pain as a contraction hit.

Time skip

Gilbert felt every bone in his hand break as Roderich squeezed it tighter and tighter, his screams were deafening, he couldn't take the labor pains very well.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He grabbed Gilbert by the throat and choked him.

"N-Now mister Beilschmidt..!" The doctor gave a concerned look. "Don't choke your husband!"

Roderich had tears in his eyes and gripped Gilbert's neck tighter. "FUCK YOU! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE MAKING ME GO THROUGH!" He gave Gilbert a nasty look.

"Language!" The doctor yelled. "This would have been easier if you accepted the epidural!"

A nurse freed Gilbert of Roderich's iron grip.

"D-Damn!" He coughed. "Everything is gonna be ok!" Gilbert tried to reassure the pissed off brunette.

Roderich cried out in pain again as another forceful contraction hit his body. "FUUUUCKKK!"

Time skip

"Push again! The baby's crowning!" The doctor smiled.

Roderich shook his head. Too tired to move. "I-I cant... It hurts... Too much.."

Gilbert looked at him and held his hand with his un smashed one. "You can do it!"

Roderich shook his head no.

"Please mister Beilschmidt! It's just one more!" The doctor patted one of Roderich's propped up legs. "Push!"

Roderich squeezed Gilbert's hand tightly, screaming as he pushed again, a few tears streamed from his eyes. "RAAAAAGGHHHHHH!"

A sharp cry pierced the air. Roderich collapsed against the pillows. Gilbert smiled at Roderich. "You did it!" He kissed his forehead. "The baby has been born!"

The doctor handed Roderich the bundle. "Congratulations mister and mister Beilschmidt. it's a-"'

Gilbert snapped back to reality. Roderich was talking about some random nonsense. Thankfully he was on a straight road and didn't crash the car.

"-And I'd personally find it lovely if it was painted purple, but that's just me. What do you think Gil?"

He jolted. "Oh, ah.. What was the question?"

"Were you even listening to me?!" His voice grew irritated.

"I zoned out.." He muttered. "Sorry."

He sighed. "I think it would be nice if you painted the nursery purple, so when I do give birth the child can have a welcoming color to see when it comes home."

"Yea yea, sounds great."

"You're just saying that aren't you...?" He frowned.

"No no no!" He looked around. "It's an awesome idea!"

"Really?!"

"Yes." He sighed a bit. "Purples awesome, just like your eyes."

He smiled. "Cutie."

Gilbert blushed, he hated being called cute. "Thanks.."

Roderich rubbed his tummy. "The baby keeps kicking me."

"I'd like to feel but I'm driving." Gilbert chuckled a bit.

"The baby is happy I guess..." Roderich continued to rub his belly. "Gott... My pants are tight..."

"You're getting new clothes don't worry..." He turned into a parking lot of a strip mall.

"Where are we?"

"I've seen this place before, I've seen people in your state come here, though they're all girls." He parked.

Roderich got out of the car and quietly folded his hands over his swollen abdomen. "Oh Gott.." His face flushed red in embarrassment. "I-I don't like this..."

Gilbert rubbed Roderich's shoulder when he walked up to him. "It's not that bad.."

Roderich looked like he was going to cry.

Gilbert gave him a reassuring hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You'll look awesome!" He gave his tummy a feel. "The baby needs more room to grow and I think the clothes in there will do it."

Kick

"I think the baby is happy about it." He laughed.

Roderich gave a soft smile. "I'm not getting fat..?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Of course not. You're perfectly awesome!" He walked him inside the store.

A clerk looked up at them, surprised to see two men in a woman's maternity store. "Um, you gentlemen lost?"

"Nein, call it weird, but he's pregnant... And can't fit his clothes..." Gilbert laughed hesitantly.

"Gilly...! My pants are digging into my skin...!" Roderich whined.

The clerk blinked in disbelief but hopped up to help him. "Come with me." She led him to a dressing room area. "You can stay in here and remove your pants. I'll bring you a more comfortable pair." She observed his body. "Hmm, I got just the thing too." He quickly left.

Roderich shut the door and locked it, Gilbert was sitting outside the door. Roderich wiggled his way out of the torturous pair of slacks he was wearing.

The woman returned with another pair and tossed it over the door. "Try these!"

Roderich caught the pants and stared at them. They were black, they felt like the slacks he was wearing before, they were his length, but they were stretchy. He slipped into them and pulled them up, they didn't button what so ever, or zip up. He looked in the mirror, they fit his body perfectly and were very comfortable, though his shirt looked rather small.

"Do they fit Roddy?" Gilbert looked at the door.

"Ja, they fit.." He didn't really mind that they were woman's pants, after all he use to wear corsets before he got pregnant.

The clerk smiled. "Great! We should go find you a few shirts. Come on out." She played with he blonde pony tail.

Roderich made his way out. He stood in front of them, he was still embarrassed by the fact the two of them were staring at him. "Please don't stare!" He folded his arms and looked away.

The two of them looked away. "Ah, I'm sorry sir, what kind of clothes do you like to wear?"

"Same I always wear, black pants, a white button up shirt, cravat, and my blue coat." He refuse to make eye contact with the woman.

"Ah, then we want to go over here." She walked to the far left, which was labeled 'business attire'.

Roderich silently followed behind her with Gilbert, who casually wrapped an arm around Roderich's waist.

"My back hurts... Can I sit?"

"Why of course, there's a few chairs over there." She pointed to where a few women were sitting. Roderich gave out an irritated sigh under his breath and walked over to them and sat far away from them. The women looked at him with curiosity and smiled.

"Well I haven't seen you here before. What brings you here sir?" A young brunette smiled at him.

Roderich blushed. Unsure how to answer her. "Well.. Ah.. Um.."

An older blonde looked at him. "You're not a normal man are you?" She chuckled.

Roderich folded his arms over his tummy. "N-No I'm not..."

The brunette smacked the blondes arm. "You gotta be nice."

The blonde shot her a look.

The brunette looked back to Roderich. "I know what you feel. Trust me." The woman was bigger than Roderich. "Eight months hun."

"Six..." Roderich spoke quietly under his breath. Still looking away.

"And you're a male?" The brunette looked at him.

"Y-Yea..."

The blonde smiled. "That's amazing."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "There's nothing more wonderful than the feeling of your child growing inside of you."

Roderich looked at her slightly. "I-I guess so.."

The brunette smiled warmly. "It's a great feeling. And it's good to know a man can finally feel what a woman feels."

He looked at her. "I-it is?"

She nodded. "If you don't mind me asking. What do you feel?"

He shrugged. "Back pains and mood swings..."

The women laughed.

The blonde looked at him. "Oh come now, you don't only feel hormones do you?"

The brunette shook her head. "Besides that... What I mean is, what does it feel like to have a baby growing inside you? Moving."

He blushed more. "I was upset at first... It didn't move. Then it kicked me. And it felt... How should I say... Wonderful.. It was like for once I didn't feel like anything could upset me... My fiancé and I are very happy."

The women looked at each other. The blonde giggled.

"You're engaged? To who?"

The brunette had an anticipated look on her face.

Roderich blushed more. "We-Well he's...-"

Gilbert walked over to him. "Yo Roddy, the woman found some clothes for you to try on."

The girls squealed a bit.

The blonde looked at him. "Oh my gosh is that him?"

The brunette giggled. "He's so adorable!"

Gilbert looked at Roderich, then at the women. "Oh Roddy, have you become one with the women?" He laughed.

Roderich turned bright red. "I-um-well..-"

"Such a gossiper." He laughed.

The brunette looked back at Roderich. "Aw your fiancé is so cute!"

Roderich could only blush and bite his tongue.

"Come on, the woman found some clothes for you to wiggle into."

"O-Okay." He stood up. "Um.. Thanks for the Uh... Conversation..."

The both waved and giggled. "Bye Roddy~!" They giggled more.

Roderich blushed in even more embarrassment. He did not like people calling him that. He followed behind Gilbert quietly. The clerk from earlier had a bunch of pants and shirts folded into a stack.

"Try these on sir, I'm sure they will fit you, I hope you enjoy the style." He smiled.

Roderich took them and walked into the dressing room.

Gilbert sat on a chair and waited. Roderich looked at the shirts. All of the pants were black. The shirts however were in the same style as the one he was wearing. One was a powder blue color, one was a light green, one was a light yellow, and several were white. He took off his cravat and his very tight-fitting shirt. He picked up the color shirts, not really to fond of them and tried them on. They all fit perfectly, had a long over hang, but he could tuck them into his pants though. He removed the last colored shirt and put on a white one. It fit like the rest. he tucked it in to the pants he was wearing, he smiled a bit. It felt better than the pairs he was wearing before. He opened the door.

Gilbert looked at him. "Hey handsome."

Roderich blushed.

The clerk looked at him. "Oh you look wonderful!"

"Th-Thank you..." He blushed.

"Do they fit you ok?" The clerk looked at him.

"Yeah, better than before." He stretched a bit. "Can I wear these out of here? I really don't want to change back into the pair I wore in here."

"Oh sure, you're not the first person to ask that." She giggled. "You have all that you need?"

The men nodded.

"Well then let's get you all cashed out so you can leave." She walked behind the counter, carrying the clothes from the dressing room.

Roderich rubbed his lower back and watched as Gilbert fished around for his wallet. The woman scanned everything and put everything into a nice box. She walked to Roderich and pulled the tag off the back of his shirt and pants. she handed him his cravat and blue coat to him.

"Don't forget these sir." She smiled.

He smiled softly and put them on. He wrapped himself into his coat after tying his cravat around his neck. Gilbert paid the woman and grabbed the stuff.

"Thank you. Let's go Roddy."

Roderich nodded. "Thank you." He followed Gilbert back to the car.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yes." He got into the passenger seat, Gilbert popped the trunk and stuck the stuff in there and shut the trunk.

"That's good, now you and Gilbert ze awesome Jr. Are happy!" He gave his trade mark Kesesese laugh again and started the car.

Roderich glared. "I told you to quit calling the baby that!"

Gilbert laughed. "Okay... Okay..." He pulled out and drove off. "Where do you and junior there want to go to eat?" He mentally prayed that Roderich wouldn't say McDonalds.

"Where ever it is fat ass Alfred gets his burgers, they sound great!"

Gilbert didn't really care for the restaurant but he is shocked to hear that come from his fiancé's mouth. "Uh... Okay..." He shifted the car onto second gear and drove a bit.

Roderich hummed a bit and rubbed his belly. "Gilbert, what kind of girl names do you like?"

He tapped his fingers on the wheel. "Uh... Zöe, Dagmar... Greta... Um.. I think Dagmar and Zöe are the best though."

"Really? I like Hayley, or Melody, or Harmony."

"Ja, they're cute.." He looked around.

"And if it's a boy?"

Gilbert felt that mischievous grin appear on his face.

"Don't even say it."

"Alright alright... I really like Wolfgang or Tempo.. It has a nice ring to it." He pulled into a parking space. "Wolfgang Beilschmidt. Tempo Beilschmidt."

Roderich smiled more and got out. "And I think Roderich Beilschmidt sounds fitting too." He walked beside Gilbert.

Gilbert gave a huge grin. "Pretty fuc- Er frickin awesome!"

"That's better.." He walked inside. Gilbert followed. Roderich walked up to the counter and read the menu.

The employee behind the counter looked at Roderich, he tried hard to hide his shocked expression. "Uh... What can I get for you..?"

He looked down at him. "Three number two's a number four, a number one, and a large diet coke."

The employee punched it into the computer. "Uh, ok.. And you sir?" He tried not to laugh. 'That diet coke isn't going to help his fat ass..'

Gilbert sighed. "I'll have a number one..."

"That all?"

"Yes. How much does it cost?"

Roderich seated himself down at a table. Gilbert paid the man and waited for their food. Roderich rubbed his tummy and felt another kick which made him happy. His stomach growled and he grew anticipated.

Gilbert picked up the tray and walked over to the table and sat the tray down. "Eat up you two." He smiled.

Roderich had the 'chibi cannibal' expression on his face and tore into his food. Gilbert picked up his burger and started to chow down. Roderich was pretty much inhaling his food at the rate he was eating.

"Roddy, slow down. You'll eat yourself sick!" Gilbert warned.

Roderich rolled his eyes. "I'm not eating myself sick." He chomped down on another burger. "They baby is hungry..."

"I understand that, but take it easy, I don't want you to throw up again." He frowned a bit.

Roderich rolled his eyes again. "I'm fine!" He swallowed his food. "The baby is the one who really needs it.." He tore into his other food.

Gilbert frowned. "Take it easy Roderich."

Roderich cleared his whole meal and sipped on his coke. Gilbert finished his sandwich and stole a sip from Roderich's coke.

"Hey!" He barked.

Gilbert smiled. "I got thirsty."

Roderich pouted. "Mine!"

Gilbert leaned over the table and stole a kiss from him. "Mine." He gently held Roderich's free hand.

"I'm ready to go home." Roderich stood up.

"Alright." Gilbert got up and followed him. Roderich walked out.

Roderich walked away from the car.

"Roddy? Where are you goi-" He was cut off by Roderich throwing up behind a bush. "RODDY!" He ran over to him and rubbed his back. "I TOLD you, you were going to get sick!"

Roderich yacked more and stopped. Gilbert wiped Roderich's mouth with a small rag he kept in his pocket.

"You gotta be more careful Roddy..." He helped steady him. "Did you get any on yourself?"

He looked down. "No..." He coughed.

Gilbert helped him to the car. "I told you not to over eat!"

Roderich jolted a bit and looked ashamed. "I-I..."

Gilbert stroked his head. "Don't cry Roddy... I know you couldn't help yourself."

Roderich stayed quiet. Gilbert shut the door and got in his side and started the car. Shutting his door and driving off.

Roderich rubbed his eye with the lower half of his hand. "I-I didn't.. M-mean to.. O-over e-eat..!" A tear threatened to fall.

"Roddy it's ok, it's the baby, it'll pass." Gilbert placed his hand on Roderich's and turned the wheel with his other. "Just think, the baby is going to be born soon, and well be happy parents together."

Roderich looked at him. "R-Really?"

"Yup, and we can hold it close and raise it."

Roderich gave a small smile. "We will?"

"Yup." Gilbert turned again.

"How do you see it?" He placed his other hand on Gilberts hand.

"See what?" Gilbert questioned.

"Us raising the baby." He smiled a bit.

"Well... I can picture myself coming home from work, you're sitting in the nursery in a rocking chair, rocking the baby to sleep. I'd come in and give you a soft kiss on the lips and hold our baby in my arms. Then I can picture you sitting on the couch trying to feed it with a bottle, and I try to do it after you get tired..." He laughed. "Ah.. So much work to do.."

Roderich smiled warmly. "Thanks Gilly." He pulled a box of mints from the console. "Yuck.. My breath stinks."

'That's the truth ..' He thought to himself. "Can you toss one my way?"

Roderich nodded and handed him one, he picked up several and munched on them to get rid of the aftertaste of vomit. "You really think will be good parents?"

"Well ja, the awesome me doesn't lie!" Gilbert laughed. He turned down the road.

He placed both hands over his tummy. "Hear that baby? Your father and I will take good care of you." He smiled. His head perked up a bit. "Oh, the doctor called me earlier, he wants to see us next week. He wants to check on the baby."

Gilbert smiled. "Awesome. Does that mean we can know the gender?"

"Yes. I really want a girl."

Gilbert shook his head. "I want a son." He pulled into the driveway.

"Whatever Gilbert." He smiled. Gilbert parked the car. Roderich got out.

Gilbert got out and locked the door. "Let's go inside mein prinzessin." He put an arm around Roderich's waist and walked him inside.

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Thanks for reading. And Tyler, Not yet, but I did throw that little scenerio in just to mess with your mind. -Awesome Gilbert laugh-**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Happy late Easter everyone! Well I broke my left hand so I Wont be posting as fast, so if there are mistakes, I am sorry.**_

_**~Authors Note 2: Still needing help with the baby's looks, gender, and name, so please leave a review please. :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Heartbeat to Flatline_

* * *

Gilbert sat uncomfortably in a waiting room chair, Roderich practically in the same state as the Prussian. The waiting room was rather boring and Gilbert made sure to make that clear.

"I'm so boooorrrrreeeeeddddd!" He whined. "This is Sooo un-awesome!"

Roderich smacked him in the arm a bit. "Silence you fool... If you made the appointment on time we wouldn't be waiting for an hour..."

"It's seven am!"

"I'm aware, I was supposed to be here by six."

"That's too damn early!"

Roderich slapped his arm again. "Shut up." He fixed his glasses a bit and crossed his legs together.

A door opened. "Mister Edelstein, The doctor is in to see you now."

Gilbert got up and helped Roderich to his feet.

"Alright.." He made his way through the door, Gilbert in tow behind him.

"Bout time!" Gilbert proclaimed. "Making the awesome us wait, how un-awesome!"

Roderich's eye twitched a bit, oh how he hated it when the albino used the word 'awesome' in every sentence.

The nurse led them into a room. "The doctor will be with you momentarily. Mister Edelstein if you'd just make yourself comfortable on the bed that would be great." She left the room and shut the door.

Roderich climbed on to the single person bed and sat with his legs hanging off the edge.

Gilbert gave his infamous Kesesese laugh again.

"What's so funny?" He gave him a scowling look.

"The last time you were in a bed like that I was on top of you." Gilbert let out a string of laughs.

Roderich blushed a deep red color. "S-Shut up! You know Elizaveta won't look me in the eye anymore because of that!"

"West won't either but I don't I don't care." He smirked.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. "Ah, how's my patient doing today? Less violent since last time I hope?" He smiled, shutting the door.

Roderich nodded a bit, remembering his angry mood-swing that made him punch the doctor in the stomach. "Y-Yea.. I'm sorry about that... I don't like needles..."

"I'm just going to warn you now, we may need to draw some blood from you... So don't work yourself up. I'll do it gentler this time." The doctor sat on a little rolling stool. "I promise to use a smaller needle, butterfly needle if that will ease your mind."

"O-Ok.." He blushed more in embarrassment.

"Aw little master, it'll be ok!" Gilbert chuckled.

Roderich gave him the death stare. Gilbert shut up instantly.

"Alright, I have you for an ultrasound today." He smiled. "The two of you get to see your baby for the first time."

Gilbert smiled more. "So can we learn the gender of the baby?"

"Yes you can." The doctor nodded. He scooted over and raised the back of the bed up so Roderich could lean back and get more comfortable.

Roderich leaned back and moved his legs on to the bed. "Doc... Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, what can I do ya for?"

"Don't tell me the gender of our child."

Gilbert and the doctor looked at each other. "What?! Why?!"

Gilbert gave him a look. "All you have talked about all week is what gender the baby is, and now you don't want to know it?!"

He shook his head no.

Gilbert let out an irritated groan. "Why not?!"

"I want it to be a surprise.. For me, you, and all of our friends..." He fixed his glasses again. "I don't think you should know it either."

Gilbert had the 'what the fuck' look on his face. "Seriously?!"

"Yes." He simply responded.

Gilbert gave an un-awesome sigh of defeat. "Can we still see it though...?" He knew there was no sense in arguing with his little master.

Roderich nodded.

"By the way... Why keep it a surprise? Wouldn't it be more awesome to know now?!" Gilbert crossed his arms.

Roderich gave a small chuckle. "I think it'll be better if we have patience."

Gilbert was screaming in his head. If Roderich was trying to punish him for some odd reason, this was a good way to do it. "Ah... Fiiinnneeee you are SO un-awesome sometimes!" He pouted

Roderich smiled more. "I'm aware."

The doctor let out a chuckle. "Alright. I won't tell either one of you." He scooted around on his stool and turned on a computer. "Mister Edelstein I need you to unbutton the lower half of your shirt please."

Roderich nodded and did so, delicately unbuttoning the powder blue top. His stomach was pretty swollen now, and it really didn't distract Gilbert from the rest of his little masters slender form.

"Alright, this stuff is going to be cold, just a warning." The doctor turned the lights down so the room was dimly lit. He picked up a small bottle and put a glove on.

"O-Okay.." He didn't like the feeling of cold things on him. Gilbert scooted the chair closer to Roderich and held his hand.

"You excited little master?" Gilbert smiled at him.

Roderich squeezed Gilbert's hand a bit and nodded. "Y-Yea."

The doctor squeezed out some gel on to a small little 'remote-like' device. He placed it on Roderich's belly and moved it around the bottom of his stomach. Roderich jolted a bit and stayed quiet, Gilbert held quiet as well. They watched the black and white screen, waiting in anticipation for the sight of their baby for the first time. A small figure started to appear on the screen which made Gilbert's jaw drop a bit. Roderich held a hand up to his own mouth to silence a small gasp that was about to come out. The doctor gave a smile to the couple. Right there on the screen was their baby.

The doctor pointed to the screen. "This is the head, this is an arm, and down here are the legs."

Gilbert studied the screen intently, hoping to see if he can figure out the gender. Roderich was in total shock. Gilbert looked at Roderich, the brunette stared back at the albino before him.

"That's our baby." Gilbert quietly whispered.

Roderich could only nod, a loss for words.

The doctor typed in something on the computer. He then turned up a volume switch and hit a few keys. The room was no long silent. The sound made a few tears come to Roderich's eyes, Gilbert squeezed Roderich's hand, biting his lip as he felt his own tears come to eyes.

-Badump. Badump. Badump.-

Heartbeat.

"That's the baby's heartbeat for you." The doctor spoke quietly with a grin.

The tears fell down Roderich's face, Gilbert heard him sniffling, worried if he was switching to a sad mood-swing. "R-Roddy..?" He held his face.

Roderich gave a small smile. "T-That's our baby..." He whispered softly. "I-It's alive.."

Gilbert hugged him gently. "Y-Yes it is." He felt so un-awesome for letting his voice jump. He rubbed his own eye to hide the few tears that fell from his eyes.

The doctor saved the audio and several of the pictures into a file. "I'll save these for you." he took the remote device off of Roderich's stomach and turned the computer off. The brunette frowned a bit, he didn't want the delightful noise to go away, it was like music from the body to him. The doctor flipped the light on slowly.

"Alright, wasn't that just a lovely experience." He smiled gingerly.

Roderich wiped his eyes with a tissue. "Yes."

Gilbert nodded rapidly. "Hell yeah!"

The doctor ran a rag under some warm water and wiped the gel off of Roderich's stomach. The Austrian nation casually buttoned his shirt.

"I don't think we need to take blood from you today. Maybe next visit. Though I'd like to check your weight now."

Roderich sighed, he hated this part of any exam, weight checking. "Alright.." He slid off the bed and stood up. Gilbert sat on the chair again. "I'll wait for you here."

"Okay.." The brunette male toddled out of the room with the doctor.

Gilbert saw them shut the door and quickly jumped up. He wanted to know the gender of the baby, and he was going to find out. He quickly ran over to the computer and put his finger on the on button. He didn't press it though. He felt his heart stop for a moment. Did he really want to betray Roderich and figure it out? He groaned a bit and put his hand to his side. He couldn't do it, he couldn't do that to Roderich. It wouldn't be awesome, it would be the most un-awesome thing ever in the history of un-awesomeness. He retreated to his seat and sat down just as the door opened.

"Alright mister Edelstein you have gained forty-five pounds so far. You weigh a nice 170."

Roderich blushed in embarrassment. "A-Alright."

"That's all I need from you, unless you have any other issues."

"Nope we're good." He simply responded.

The doctor handed his a yellow envelope. "These are the photos of your baby. You can't tell the gender of it in those shots. So you're still going to stay in the dark about it."

Roderich stuck the envelope in his coat pocket. "Thank you."

"Alright I'd like to see you back in a couple weeks. I'll call you when I can schedule an opening."

Roderich nodded. "Okay.. Thank you."

Gilbert stood up. "So we can leave now?"

"Yup. You gentlemen have a nice day." The doctor waved.

Roderich left with Gilbert and they walked out to the car.

"I'm soooo excited!" Gilbert proclaimed.

"You sure look it."

"Our baby is growing awesomely!" He opened up the car door for Roderich.

Roderich got in and put his seat belt on. "Yes it is."

Gilbert shut the door. Running to his side and quickly getting in and staring the car. "Well it's still early, want to get breakfast?"

"Nein. I think a home cooked breakfast is better." He rubbed his stomach.

Gilbert smiled and drove them home. "That sounds great."

~X~

A week passed and Gilbert left Roderich home alone. He went to his brother's house, and Roderich sat in his office planing their wedding. Gilbert knocked on the door to Wests house.

The Germanic nation answered the door, only wearing his camouflage pants, black boots, and a black tank top. "Hey East.. What do you need?"

Gilbert smiled. "I got something I want to show you and I need your help doing."

"Really?" He crossed his arms. "Like?"

Gilbert walked in. "Come here I'll show you!"

Ludwig followed, sitting beside Gilbert, who flopped on to the couch. Gilbert pulled a yellow envelope from his pocket.

"What's that?"

Gilbert opened it and pulled out the four photos of his unborn child. "Roddy got an ultrasound last week. This is my awesome baby!"

Ludwig smiled. "My niece or nephew." He looked at the photos. "That's amazing."

"So I have an idea." He smirked a bit.

"Uh-Oh... I don't like that grin.. This isn't going to turn out like the hospital fiasco is it?"

Gilbert had an embarrassed blush. "Nein.. Haha. Actually Roddy has been kicking my ass about clearing out a room for the nursery. And he's already picked the one he wants to clean out. Problem is though there's a lot of junk in there and I can't move it on my own. I could use some help."

"That's all?"

"Nein. I want to get him distracted for a couple of hours and paint the room and put furniture in there. I want to surprise him with an awesome surprise!" Gilbert laughed. "I want to make him really happy."

"I see." He smiled. "I think I can do that."

"Also, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go on." He stood up.

"I want you to be my best man at my wedding." He stood up and faced Ludwig. "Will you do it for me west?"

"Ja." He smiled softly. "It would be an honor."

Gilbert smiled and 'Bro hugged' his brother.

Kiku walked in with a plate of rice cakes. "Ah, herro Girbert. Rice cake?" He held up the plate.

"Sure." He took one and ate it.

"How's Roderich and the baby?"

"He's fine." He swallowed. "We got the pictures from the ultrasound."

"Oh rearry?" He set the plate down on the table. "Can I see them?"

"Hell yeah!" He handed the pictures to Kiku.

Kiku looked at them. "Wow. So are you having a daughter or a son?"

"Dunno, Roddy doesn't want to know the baby's gender."

"That's awfur." He smiled at the pictures. "It's a beautifur baby." He handed them back.

"Danke." He smiled.

"Alright, well give me a call when you want me to come help you clear out that bedroom."

Gilbert nodded. "I probably should head back, Roddy gets freaked out when I'm gone."

"Alright."

"Bye Girbert." Kiku smiled.

"Bye." He waved and left. He got into the car and drove all the way back to the estate. He got out of the car and went inside. "Roddy~! He awesome me is hoooomeeee~!" He laughed and walked around.

"I'm in my office."

He ran into his office. "Hello~!"

"You're in a good mood."

"Sure am." He smiled. "Watcha up to?"

"I'm making arrangements for the wedding, calling our friends and such."

"Who has been invited?"

"Arthur, Alfred, Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, Elizaveta, Mathew, Yao, Kiku, Romano... There's more. My head hurts" He stood up.

Gilbert gave him a loving hug. "How's the baby doing?"

"Just fine.. Being all nice and still, it kept kicking me all day." He kissed Gilbert gently.

"That's good." He smiled and placed a hand on Roderich's tummy, rubbing it gently.

Roderich gave him a lustful smile. Gilbert smiled back and kissed him gently.

"Love, we should retire to the bed room."

Gilbert picked him up bridal style. "Yes we should." He transported him from his office to their master bed room.

Roderich kissed Gilbert again as he was laid on to the bed. Sunlight shined upon the couple as they kissed. Gilbert laid on his side and continued to kiss his brunette lover. Roderich pulled himself closer to Gilbert and planted kisses all over his face.

"Ah! What put you into such a kissy mood mein prinzessin?" Gilbert kissed him all the same.

"You." Was the only thing the brunette could reply.

Gilbert broke the kiss for a breath and rolled on to his back. "Damn, you're really into it all of a sudden."

Roderich sat up and crawled on top of Gilbert. Sitting on his stomach. Gilbert coughed a bit.

"What's gotten you so horny all of a sudden?" He stroked Roderich's hip.

Roderich only shrugged. Bending back down to capture Gilberts lips once again, this time their tongues meeting together. Gilbert smiled more and ran a hand through Roderich's hair. Taking time to pull the wild strand on the top of Roderich's head, earning a moan out of him. Roderich ran his tongue along Gilbert's top teeth, while Gilbert ran his own along roderich's bottom teeth. This was the first time he had been entangled with his little master in a while, this mood Roddy was in was quickly turning into his favorite mood-swing Roddy had. He took his little naughty hand and slipped it down the back of Roderich's pants and grabbed his backside. Roderich jumped and pulled away from the albino.

"How dare you!" He snapped.

Gilbert looked at him. "What?"

Roderich got off of him and crossed his arms. "You always rush everything!"

"I thought you wanted it." He sat up.

He pouted a bit. "Would it kill you to be romantic for once? Does it always have to lead to sex with you!?"

Gilbert was confused and had a slight erection going on in his pants. "You were the horny one!"

He let out an irritated cry. "Sometimes I just want to kiss you! Not have that thing you call 'five meters' being shoved into me!"

Gilbert blushed and frowned a bit. "I'm sorry." He was still confused.

"You are so immature sometimes Gil." He stood up and Gilbert followed suit.

"I'm sorry Roddy.." He followed after him. "Can I make it up to you?" He desperately didn't want Roderich to slip into an anger mood-swing and stress out the baby.

"Yes you can..." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Gilbert stood outside of it.

Gilbert's head perked up. At least he can save his ass. "And what would that be?"

"Take me out to dinner! To a nice five-star restaurant for a nice meal."

"Alright." He laughed a bit too soon.

"And you pay!"

He felt the blood rush out of his body. "A-Alright..." He opened his wallet. He had a couple hundred dollars on him, hopefully he could afford a good meal for the two of them.

Roderich washed his hands thoroughly before coming out into the hall. "That's how you can make it up to me."

"Mein Gott what were you doing in there?" He walked beside him.

"How rude, what I do in there is none of your business." He walked back to the bedroom.

"You go more often than me." He laughed.

"Well no duh Gilbert, the child is sitting on my bladder you moron. Damn thing isn't light you know."

Gilbert cracked a smirk.

Roderich smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" He held his head.

"I'm going to go get dressed now. So get out." He made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Why should I leave, you usually don't have an issue with me watching you dress and undress." Gilbert looked at him.

"I don't want you looking at me." He pushed him out of the room and shut the door.

Gilbert stood outside of it, dumbfounded. "Mooooddddddyyyyy~!" He stood outside and waited for him. Roderich finally opened the door, wearing a white button up, his cravat, his usual get up, except he was wearing slip on black loafers instead of boots.

"You look the same Roddy." He stared at him.

"I put on some clothes underneath. The fabric on this shirt irritated my chest. So I slipped into a tank top."

"Oh, well are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's go get food."

"Finally..." Roderich muttered a bit.

Gilbert wrapped his arm around Roderich, carefully walking him outside and into the car. Once he was situated he got in his side, started the car and drove off. Roderich fiddled with his hand a bit.

"Where to mein prinzessin?"

"There's a restaurant in the city called Burlies. We have eaten there once before, you should know the way."

"Oh yeah." He tugged on the collar of his shirt, he didn't like wearing white button ups, but it made Roderich smile and say he looked husband like. He smiled a bit and always thought of it to be worth while to wear one occasionally. Gilbert pressed on the gas pedal and drove as dusk began to set in. They finally pulled into the parking lot of the nice restaurant. Gilbert parked the car and helped Roderich out. They made their way inside and waited for a waiter. "Fancy."

Roderich gave a small smile. He always loved it when Gilbert said something other than awesome. Points to him.

"How awesome."

And he lost it. "Ja ja... Be on your best behavior."

He snickered a bit. "Ok mein prinzessin."

"Ah, hello, how many?" A waiter looked at the pair.

"Two please." Gilbert said cooly.

Roderich looked at him sweetly. Points to him again.

"Right this way." The waiter lead them to a giant dining room, surrounded by glass windows, decorated with glass etching or delicate designs. A giant chandelier brightened up the room, the walls were a royal blue with wooden trim.

"Ah, bonjour Roderich and Gilbert~!"

Roderich, Gilbert, and the waiter stopped, only to see Francis and Mathew sitting at a nice glass table.

"O-Oh, hello Francis, Mathew." Roderich looked at them.

"Pull up a chair or two, come sit with us." The Frenchman smiled. "We just got here."

The waiter looked at them. "You wish to sit here or alone sirs?"

"The awesome us will sit here!"

Roderich shook his head and sighed. He lost it again.

The waiter sat the menus down on the table and left. Roderich took a seat next to the Canadian and Gilbert sat beside the Frenchman.

"So how are you two, you've become the talk of the town now." Francis chuckled.

"Oh, um.. Good I guess.." Roderich blushed in embarrassment.

"The little pregnant aristocrat." Francis chuckled to himself. "What brings you to such a fine restaurant?"

"Roddy wanted the awesome me to take him out to some where nice." Gilbert smirked and placed an arm around Roderich's upper back.

And he's lost it all. Roderich let out a sigh and looked through his menu.

"I think it's wonderful you're having a baby mister Edelstein." Mathew smiled.

"Ja.. It's all you'd expect it to be." He retorted sarcastically.

"I still think it's great Roderich, we'll have another child to watch grow up before our own eyes." Mathew added.

Roderich sighed again. "Yes.. That is true."

"It'll be a wonderful thing oui?" Francis looked at him.

"Yes..."

"Good!" Francis closed his menu. "I know what I'm getting. How about you my little Canadian?"

"I'll um... I'm going to have a pasta platter."

"Sounds good, them awesome me is going to have that 42 ounce steak. What will you have Roddy?"

"I'll um.. Hm..." He looked around the menu. "I guess I'll have a 24 ounce choice cut steak for me."

Roderich put his menu in the center of the table. The others did the same. The waiter came by and picked them up.

"What will you be having?" He pulled out a note pad.

"I'll be having your catfish platter, small amount of vinegar, and a side salad, and to drink I'd like your finest wine." Francis smiled.

"And you?" He looked at Mathew.

"I'll have the pasta platter, spaghetti on one side and a small bit of fettucine on the other half, and a bowl of tomato soup on the side. And I'll have a glass of wine to please."

"And you?" He looked at Gilbert.

"42 ounce steak, cooked medium rare, and a beer to go with it."

"And you?" He looked at Roderich.

"24 ounce choice cut steak for me, cooked well done, and I'll just have a glass of tea please."

"Alright, I'll go put the order in for you, please enjoy your evening." The waiter left.

"So how's life on your end?" Francis leaned back in his chair a bit and looked at Roderich.

"Fairly well, I'm planning the wedding. I do hope you got the invite."

"Sure did, I'm sorry I didn't get your call, but we did get the message and the card." He smiled.

"That's good." Roderich smiled as the baby gave a kick. He placed his hand over the bump gently.

"So are you excited about raising a family?" Mathew smiled.

"Yeah, the estate seems so empty without the sound of a child's voice to occupy the space. It brings me back to the days when I was married to Elizaveta and I took care of Feliciano." He smiled softly. "Even though he painted mustaches on some of the portraits I had of myself, it made me happy to hear him running down the hallway, giggling."

"That's adorable." Mathew smiled.

Gilbert laughed. "You liar, you told me you wanted to strangle him everyday!"

He glared. "Shut up, I did enjoy his company."

"Children are a blessing you know." Francis laughed.

Roderich sighed and rubbed his tummy. The kid was really kicking him hard. "Ow..." He winced a bit.

Gilbert, Mathew, and Francis gave him a concerned look.

"You ok Roddy?!" Gilbert put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ja..." He nodded. "The baby is kicking me real hard."

Gilbert placed a hand on Roderich's belly. "Be nice to mama."

Kick

Gilbert gave a warm smile. "A strong kicker."

Mathew smiled. "Can I feel?"

Roderich blushed. "U-Um... Sure."

The Canadian nation felt the Austrians stomach. "That's amazing."

Roderich blushed. "Thank you..."

Francis walked over. "May I take a feel?"

Roderich blushed with embarrassment. "U-Um... Sure. I guess."

Francis took a feel as well.

Kick

The four of them had a look of surprise.

"Wow! That's a strong baby!" The Frenchman laughed.

Roderich shifted around uncomfortably. "Please get off."

They let go of him and resumed their sitting positions.

"I'm getting real hungry Francis.." Mathew sighed.

"I know my little maple leaf, they'll be here soon."

Roderich was getting impatient as well. He let out a string of un pleased sighs.

Gilbert patted his back. "The food will be here soon. Just relax."

"The baby is hungry." He whined a bit.

Francis and Gilbert looked at the two whining men.

"Wives." They said in unison and chuckled, earning dirty looks from the two other men.

"We are not wives!" They both complained.

The waiter carried a giant platter to the table. "Dinner is served." He smiled.

Roderich and the others smiled at the sight. The waiter set the plates of food in front of the starving men. He set his platter down and picked up two wine glasses, a beer glass, and a tea glass. He set them beside each person.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." He bowed and left.

Roderich stared at his food and smiled. "That's a big meal."

Gilbert was already tearing into his food like a mad man. Francis was working at his delicately. Mathew doing the same as the Frenchman. The waiter soon returned with a tea-pot, a wine bottle, and a bottle of beer. Hr poured them into their correct glasses and soon left with a simple thank you.

The men ate their meals happily. Talking to each other and laughing. They shared some good stories about the other nations.

"-Oh Roderich if you think that's a horrific cooking experience, you should have heard about what happened when I tried to teach Arthur how to cook." Francis chuckled. "He made those scones he thinks are delicious, I ate one, I had to go to the hospital to get my stomach pumped."

They all busted out laughing.

"Francis that's hilarious." Roderich chuckled. "I once tried teaching piano to Gilbert-"

"Oh Gott not this story.." He shook his head and drunk some of his beer.

"-And he didn't lift the piano key cover up high enough. Went to play and WHAM! The key cover smashed his fingers. It was funny."

"The hell it was! I couldn't write for a week!" Gilbert pouted.

Mathew laughed. "That really is funny."

The good time quickly faded as a loud crash was heard along with a gun shot.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" A masked man shot a couple of rounds into the floor by several people's feet.

People screamed and hit the floor, Francis and Mathew hit the floor, Roderich struggled to sit on his knees. Gilbert sat in front of him and shrouded him and his unborn child.

Another gunman was taking possessions from people, while another was herding people and staff into the kitchen.

"NOBODY MOVE! OR ELSE YOU'RE GETTING SHOT!"

Roderich clung to Gilbert, scared. They were really in the middle of a robbery. He bit his lip to silence a sob that wanted to come out. Gilbert stroked his back. This is the worst time in the world for him to slip into a panicked mood swing.

A gunman walked over to Roderich and Gilbert. Shoving the albino on to his back and grabbing Roderich forcefully by the arm. The brunette gave off a pained cry. Gilbert struggled to get up as another man stomped on his stomach.

"Agh!" He struggled. "Roddy!"

"Well well well.. We have one black sheep in the room." He tapped Roderich's chin with his pistol. "Too cool to lay down like the rest?" He chuckled.

Roderich was shaking against his attacker. He had a gun pressed to his chin and nails digging into his arm.

"Tell me... Why won't you follow my orders?" He tapped his chin.

He shook, too scared to speak.

"SPEAK!"

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. "B-Be-ca-ause I'm p-preg-na-nant." He sobbed. He tried to cover his face but his hand was slapped away by the gunman's pistol.

"Oh really now?" He gave a smirk. He moved the gun from Roderich's chin and pushed it into the front of Roderich's stomach. "ANYBODY WHO TRIES TO BE A HERO WILL GET HIM KILLED!"

Gilbert watched in horror. He wanted to help but he didn't want to get Roderich killed. Francis and Mathew looked at the gunman.

"EVERYONE EMPTY YOUR POCKETS AND HAND OVER YOUR CASH!" He demanded.

People tossed out all their cash they were carrying in their pockets. The other robbers collected it. The man who kept the gun to Roderich's stomach noticed his ring.

"The ring. Give it to me."

He shook his head. "N-No.."

He gritted his teeth. "What was that?!" He punched Roderich in the chest.

"N-No!" He made a fist with his left hand. "M-My hu-husbad g-gave it to me!" He sobbed harder.

He punched him in the stomach. A sharp cry came from Roderich and he fell to the ground in pain.

Gilbert had enough. He leapt to his feet and ran at his fiancé's attacker. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The man cocked the gun.

Roderich desperately screamed for him to stop. Gilbert punched the man across the face. Causing the gun to fire into Roderich.

A deafening scream was heard, the men quickly parted ways, Gilbert dropped to his knees and quickly crawled to Roderich. He had a bullet wound in his stomach from where he got shot, Francis and Mathew ran to help him, Gilbert pushed his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Call 911, CALL 911!" Gilbert screamed.

Gilbert watched helplessly as Roderich was bleeding to death on the floor.

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Ah, I'm sorry if I ended this crappily... But OH NO Roderich's been shot! _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Okay, I am still slowly typing everything. My hand is still broken. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**_

_**~Authors Note 2: I'm really liking the ideas for the baby. Im looking forward to more reviews, I really can't end it until i can get a good name and looks for the baby. :) So please help?**_

_**~EDIT: OKAY, I SET UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THE NAME OF THE BABY, ONE FOR THE GENDER WILL BE LATER POSTED, PLEASE VOTE SO I CAN FINISH THE REST OF THE FANFICTION! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :D**_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Nightmare_

* * *

There he was, laying on the floor, barely clinging to life. His shirt was soaking with blood, tears fell down Gilbert's cheeks as he struggled to keep pressure on the bullet wound.

"DAMN IT! SOMEBODY CALL 911!" He screamed. Panicking as he is watching his lover bleed to death. Roderich was in total shock, he felt his heartbeat slow and his sight going white, he was dying. Gilbert kept applying pressure to it, carefully monitoring his lover.

Roderich attempted to sit up but Francis held him down, firmly pressing his hand to his chest. "O-Oh g-god.." He sobbed weakly.

"Keep still Roderich, the ambulance has been dispatched!" Mathew sat beside him.

By standers were in shock. Not knowing what to do. Francis rubbed Roderich's forehead with some ice from a near by ice bucket.

"The b-baby..." He sobbed quietly.

"Shhh..." Gilbert pushed on the wound more. "The baby is alright Roddy... The baby is alright..." He bit his lip, disturbed by the blood drenching his hand.

Roderich began fading in and out of consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Roddy.. RODDY!" He shook him a bit. "Keep your eyes open. Look at me!"

He was doing his best to, he was losing his sight, his hearing, and his ability to speak.

A team of paramedics finally burst into the room, quickly making their way to the dying nation. Roderich was unconscious. The paramedics quickly picked him up and put him on the gurney. Gilbert stayed by his side and followed.

"H-He's been shot!" He grasped Roderich's hand firmly. "H-He's six months pregnant with my child!"

"Alright sir!" The medic kept pressure on his stomach, they quickly loaded him into the ambulance. Gilbert hopped in with him, keeping a firm grasp on Roderich's hand.

"You'll be okay Roddy..."Gilbert squeezed his hand a bit, but he didn't get a response back. Roderich was going limp. The E.M.T started several IVs into Roderich's hand and inner forearm.

Gilbert bit his lip, the E.M.T laid a blanket across Roderich's lower body. Roderich's eyes were closed gently. Almost as if he was sleeping. Gilberts eyes fixed themselves on the heart monitor Roderich was hooked up to. It was beating slowly, borderline flat.

"A-AREN'T YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING?!" Gilbert screamed.

"S-Sir calm down." He kept Roderich's wound covered with his hand. "We are almost to the hospital, but I do need you to answer a few questions for me."

"O-Ok." He took in a breath.

"Is he really pregnant?"

"Y-yes."

"How far along?"

"Six m-months or so."

"Does he have any medical conditions?"

"No."

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"No."

The doctor nodded and stroked Roderich's forehead. "We're almost there. Just hold on."

Gilbert placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "D-Doctors right Roddy, you're gonna be ok soon.. The baby is gonna be ok.."

The ambulance stopped at emergency drop off area of the hospital, the E. unloaded Roderich from the vehicle and rushed him inside, Gilbert ran along side him until a doctor grabbed him by the wrist.

"I'm sorry sir but you're gonna have to stop here."

"NO! You gotta let me go with him!"

"He's going to he rushed into emergency surgery, you have to stay out here!" He blocked the entrance to the back room. "He needs to get prepped for surgery now! Please! Take a seat!"

Gilbert punched a decent sized hole in the wall before falling to his knees.

~X~

This was unfair, he is the awesome Gilbert! Bad things are not supposed to happen to awesome people! Here he was now, sitting in the ER waiting room, waiting for the 'mother' of his unborn child to come out of surgery. He periodically paced the waiting room floor and even played on his phone. He didn't know what more to do. He sat down and closed his eyes, remembering all the good memories he's had with the Austrian.

'A loud cry was heard outside the conference hall. "Aghkk! Somebody help! I've twisted my ankle!" A brunette male cried out, curled up on his side holding his left ankle with his hands. "Help!"

"Kesesese~!" An albino laughed. "Well well well! What have you done to yourself this time~?" He laughed while sitting in a tree.

"G-Gilbert! I twisted my ankle!"

"That's obvious!" He snickered.

"Help!" He snapped.

"Alright alright...!" He laughed, sliding off the branch and landing on the concrete in front of the injured brunette. "Here." He held a hand out to him.

Roderich reached up to him, as Gilbert grabbed his hand he stood up on his good foot until Gilbert Picked him up bridal style.

"Put me down this instant!"

"You got an injured ankle idiot!"

Roderich gave him an offended look, but Gilbert could only smile.'

'Humming was heard as a certain Austrian was doing dishes. He delicately washed each dish with care before putting them on a drying rack.

A certain Prussian roamed around the estate, peeking into the kitchen and watching him do the dishes.

"Ah, what a wonderful way to spend a Thursday afternoon." He resumed humming.

Gilbert came up behind him and splashed water all over the front of Roderich's shirt. "Hahahahaha!"

Roderich turned to him. "Are YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Gilbert laughed harder. "I'm just trying to have fun, lighten up!"

Roderich growled a bit under his breath, his shirt was completely drenched in the front, his body was visible underneath, Gilbert blushed a bit as he could see his nipples through his shirt. Roderich stormed off and Gilbert followed behind him quietly. He took off his wet shirt and began dressing in a new one, Gilbert watched quietly through the cracked door and blushed at the Austrians slender form.'

'"You're so snuggly Gilbert." Roderich smiled softly.

"You're so soft Specs." He chuckled. "Your ass doesn't still hurt from last night does it?"

He gave him a dirty look. "More than you think.. Jerk."

Gilbert embraced him in a hug. "Ich liebe dich Roderich."

"Ich liebe dich auch Gilbert." Roderich snuggled.

He sniffed his hair. "Oh you smell good after you take a shower."

"You smell like you need one Gilbert."

Gilbert chuckled at the Austrians attempt to insult him, but he loved it anyway.'

"G-GILBERT! GET OUT!" The Austrian male stood nude behind the shower curtain in his bathroom.

"Whhhyyy? I thought I would join you." He smirked.

Roderich blushed and tried to hide himself. "N-Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Too late!" Gilbert laughed and stripped himself of his clothes. "I'm naked!"

"Get out!"

He ignored Roderichs pleas for him to get out, and entered the shower with him. "Hey, you always complain I don't shower enough."

"That doesn't mean you can join me!" He snapped. Smacking Gilbert on the top of head with his scrub brush.

Gilbert laughed and took the brush from the angry aristocrat.

"H-Hey!"

Gilbert scrubbed Roderich's back with the brush. "Team work Roddy! Team work!"

Roderich blushed.'

Some one shook Gilbert's shoulder.

"S-Sir.. Wake up..."

Gilbert shifted in his chair. "R-Roddy... Hang on..."

"Sir..!" The nurse shook him harder.

Gilberts eyes instantly flipped open. "R-Roddy?!"

"N-No.." She had a grim look on her face. "I am not your husband."

"W-Where is he...?"

"That's what the surgeon and I wanted to talk to you about." She stood back a bit and rocked on her heel.

Gilbert rose to his feet. "Wh-What's wrong? I-Is Roddy and the baby ok?!"

The surgeon walked out into the room and stood in front of Gilbert. His uniform stained with blood on the front. "Mister.. Beilschmidt..."

"Ja Ja!? What?! Tell me what happened to my family!"

"The surgery... Was..." He frowned. "Unsuccessful."

"W-WHAT?!" He yelled.

"The bullet, hit your child, and it couldn't be saved."

Tears welled in his eyes. "N-Nein!"

"We tried to save mister Edelstein, but sadly, he lost too much blood and bled to death."

Tears streamed down Gilbert's cheeks. "YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed. He couldn't bear the thought of permanently losing Roderich and his baby, it was eating him up.

"We are not... Would you like to say your last good byes?" The nurse looked at the torn ex-nation.

Gilbert nodded rapidly. "Y-Yes.." He tried to calm himself down. "Wh-Where is he?"

The surgeon led him down a long and winding hallway, he opened a door that led into the operating room.

"He's right in here." The surgeon pointed to a curtain.

Gilbert cautiously walked to the curtain, drawing it back delicately to prepare himself for the horrific sight.

There he was, a white cloth covering his body. Gilbert carefully pulled the blanket down to his shoulders. He looked at his face, his face was delicate, flawless, peaceful, as if he were asleep. Though, hiding behind that expression was the thought of death, did he suffer, did he go peacefully? Was he in pain? Gilbert shook his head. Hugging the corpse gently. His soon to be husband was now in heaven, with their baby, and they could be happy. Gilbert frowned. Roderich was dead, he would no longer see his shining amethyst colored eyes, he wouldn't see him laugh, he wouldn't see him smile, he wouldn't hear his laugh, and worst of all, he wouldn't be able to hear the music Roderich played on the piano, he had a delicate set of fingers, but he played a hard melody that was moving, touching to ones soul.

~X~

"Sir, wake up?" A nurse shook Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert's eyes snapped open. "RODDY?!" He shot out of his seat. "WHERE'S MY LITTLE MASTER?!" He grabbed the nurse forcefully by the arms. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"

"MISTER BEILSCHMIDT! PLEASE!" She shoved out of his grip. "That's what the surgeon and I want to talk to you about!" She tried to calm Gilbert down.

"BULLSHIT!" He punched a wall. "RODDYS DEAD ISN'T HE?!"

The surgeon bolted into the room. "Mister Beilschmidt! He-He's not dead!"

He turned around slowly, his breathing ragged. "What... Happened.. To my... Fiancé and my child!?"

The surgeon gave a small smile. "The operation was a success. The bullet was removed and the baby is un harmed."

His head perked up a bit. "W-What about Roddy?!"

"He's now in the recovery room. He made it through." She smiled.

Gilbert smiled. Either he died and was in an alternate reality or what he experienced earlier was a mere dream. Yes, a dream.. More like a nightmare.

"Would you like to see him?"

"Yes! More than anything in the world!" He nodded rapidly.

"Great." The nurse smiled. "Follow me this way." She led him down a long winding hallway. She opened a door and drew back the curtain. "Be quiet, he's still out from the anesthetic, and we don't want to rush the wake up process."

Gilbert nodded simply, carefully making his way over to his lover. He sat on a chair that was right beside his bed. Roderich's hair was a mess, very disorderly, his eyes were softly shut, he really did look like he was asleep, he had color in his cheeks and a soft breath slipped through his lips periodically. His hand twitched now and then. Gilbert stroked his forehead gently pushing away stray stands of hair back into place.

"Mein liebe..." He whispered. "You're gonna be alright.." He softly smiled. "I had a bad nightmare, I thought you had died with our child, but the doctor says you're going to be ok. That's great, and when you make it through this I'm gonna have the best surprise for you. I'm gonna take good care of you, I'm gonna help you plan the wedding, because I know you want us to be married before the baby is born. My brother agreed to help us set up the baby room too, and he's also going to be my best man." He smiled more. "Just think of all the good things we have done together, if you can hear me that is... But I know you can because you're like the awesome me. Remember the time when you twisted your ankle after the world conference? I sure do, first time I ever saw you act so helpless, more so than usual. You were so pissed when I picked you up the way I did, but I thought it was awesomely hilarious. Oh and then the time I followed you into the shower. That one was the awesomest thing ever, remember? Yet you never stopped me even though you say I get on your nerves." He gave a small chuckle. "Ich liebe dich Roderich Edelstein-Beilschmidt." He stroked his cheek with his thumb. "You're probably scowling me in your head now, probably thinking it's so unawesome you're in here and not at home. Or probably because I'm talking about random things that I like." He held on to his hand. "When we get home, I'll do anything you ask, no matter how un-awesome, just get some rest, when you wake up I'll be here." He looked at all the IV needles in his lover's arm, and the pads on his chest that kept him hooked up to the heart monitor. There was a second one, it didn't beat nearly as quick as Roderich's, he followed were a few wires led, they were on his stomach, it was the baby's heartbeat. He watched the two beat together, giving a soft smile knowing the baby is alive and well.

The brunette twitched a bit. "Mmph..."

Gilbert smiled widely. "Roddy." He gently squeezed his hand.

Cough

"Easy Roddy." Gilbert whispered.

The brunette opened an eye slightly.

"Hey.." Gilbert smiled gently.

Roderich didn't respond, he just looked at him, his eyes half closed.

A nurse knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"He's awake." Gilbert responded.

"Ah, that's good." She walked in. "If you want to go home you can, it's really late, it's almost one in the morning. "

"I'll be fine." Gilbert stood up.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" She handed him a couple of dollars.

"I got my money.."

"Just take it." She smiled. "You need to eat something."

He put the money in his pocket. "Danke."

"Go get some food in ya." She smiled and tended to Roderich's empty IV.

"Alright." He left the room.

He wandered around, following signs from Roderich's room to the hospital cafeteria. He ordered a simple sandwich from a clerk and paid him. He sat at a table close to the window. Eating in silence as he watched the moon get covered by the clouds.

"Ah! There you are Gilbert!" Francis walked over to him. "We've been searching for you all over the place! We were so worried!"

"Ja... Danke.."

"How's Roderich doing?" Mathew looked at him.

"He's fine, he came out of surgery alright."

"And the baby?" He fidgeted with his red coat.

"It's fine too." He finished his sandwich.

"That's good qui?" Francis sat down.

"Ja, they are fine. Its very good."

"How long have you been here?" Mathew sat with Francis.

"Since nine pm I think." He got up and stretched. "Why did you come here?"

"Why not? We got worried when Roderich got shot, we searched every hospital we could until we found you." Francis gave a concerned look.

"Thanks.. I need to go check on him." He popped his back. "You can come see him if you'd like, but you should head home and get some sleep."

"We will take a quick check on him and go, we just got worried." The Canadian smiled a bit.

"Alright." Gilbert led the pair to the resting aristocrats room. "He's in here, be very quiet."

They nodded and walked in.

Roderich was no longer awake, he was propped up a bit by another pillow behind his back. Gilbert stood by the two men.

"See, he's a-ok, awesomely ok."

The nurse Looked at the three. "Oh, I'm sorry but he can only have one visitor now, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." She faced Francis and Mathew.

"O-Oh, we weren't planning on staying, we were just checking in our friend." Mathew hid behind Francis a bit.

"Oui, we were just worried. We must be going now." He waved to Gilbert. "We will come see you in the daylight." He smiled and left with the Canadian.

Gilbert sighed and sat in the uncomfortable chair. The nurse left the room, and Roderich was snoring a bit in his sleep.

It was around four am when Gilbert was discovered to be asleep, though it wasn't a nurse or doctor who discovered him, it was Roderich. He was still out of it a bit, but he managed to sit himself up, wincing in pain. He gave a small smile as Gilbert came in to focus. He was adorable, trying to sleep on the chair like a child would on their mother's lap. He took one of the smaller blankets he had draped over himself and tossed it on to Gilbert, it landed on him enough to cover his upper body. Roderich reached down and pulled his blanket over his own legs. And the rest of his body. He laid back against his pillows. And closed his eyes. With a weak voice he spoke.

"Guten... Nacht.. Mein liebe..."

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Yes he lives, he's not dead. I couldn't be cruel. :3, I know this chapter was kinda crappy. I hope you enjoyed, please review. :D Im really not sure why I made Gilbert have that weird ass nightmare... I thought it would fit though.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Ah, another chapter, so many more to go, and to my dear friend TYLER (N. Italy) whom left me that oh so wonderful review, don't kill me for what iI did! Everything in here has logic behind it or it belongs here in some way! I didn't plan on making him get shot, but it happened, but I do hope you enjoyed it. I know I'm an ass. :3 Oh and Tyler... NOT YET.**_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Setting The Scene_

* * *

Gilbert smiled and admired the newly painted room. Ludwig sat a brush down on the tarp and looked at his brother. The room was painted a royal purple color, the ceiling was left white and the trim around the floor was painted a golden color. The floor was wooden like the rest of the house. It was pretty.

"Well, we got to wait for it to dry, any ideas on what to do now Gilbert?"

"Ja, I wanna go visit Roddy in the hospital."

"Sounds like a good idea. When does he get to come home?"

"Two days, the doctor just wants to watch the baby's heartbeat and such, and watch Roderich."

"That's good." He stretched. "Let's clean up."

Gilbert nodded and helped put away the paint and brushes, then roll up the tarp. The pair smiled at each other.

"I really appreciate your help West." He looked around the newly painted room. "Roddy is gonna love it when we put the furniture in here."

"You're welcome, you've really stepped up since Roderich found out he was pregnant."

"Ja, if I didn't, Roddy probably would have aborted it. And I would have been sad. That's un-awesome!" He crossed his arms.

"He doesn't have the heart to do that." He wiped his forehead. "Should we head out?"

"Ja, it'll give it time for the room to dry."

"Lead the way brother." Ludwig walked out shutting the door. Gilbert led him out of the estate and to the car.

Gilbert unlocked the car door and got in, Ludwig followed suit. Gilbert started the car and drive off.

Roderich sat alone in his hospital room. Rubbing his sensitive stomach gently. Smiling as the baby gave soft kicks against his hand. He made a game of it, he'd press his left side and the baby would kick his right side. It was reassuring having the baby give it's small kicks. He yawned and stared at the clock. It didn't work, and it bugged him. The nurse walked in and gave him a warm smile, setting his food tray in front of him.

"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?"

"Good.." He picked up the fork and poked at the simple meal in front of him. Sliced up ham, some orange juice, green beans, and a fruit cup. "Don't you have anything... Better?"

"Nope, you need to eat some good food. This is good food."

"Ugh.." He started eating the food. "This is gross..!" He pushed the plate away.

"Mister Edelstein you need to eat it, the iron is good for you."

"It's gross!" He retorted.

"It's better to eat it than swallow the pill the doctor will give you."

"Fine!" He ate more of it.

"Knock knock!" Gilbert intruded into the room. "You in here little master?"

"Ja..." He swallowed his ham. A green hue over came his face.

"You ok specs?" Gilbert ran to his bedside.

"Ja... The food is very gross here..."

"Awwww. When you come home I'll make you the most awesome meal ever!" He laughed.

"I'd like that." He finished off the last bit of the gross meal and swallowed his orange juice. "Yuck..."

Ludwig stood beside Roderich's bed. "So how is the baby doing?"

"Fine. It's being still again." He pushed the food tray away. "It was kicking earlier. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking." Ludwig smiled.

"I can't wait for my little master to come home~!" Gilbert hugged him tightly. "I miss you soooo much!"

"O-OW! Gi-Gilbert let go!" His body still hurt from the attack.

Gilbert jumped and let him go. "S-Sorry..."

Roderich laid back against his pillows and let out a pained groan. "That really does hurt..."

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful!" He face-palmed at the idiotic move. "I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

"N-No just me..." He exhaled a shaky breath. "Be gentle, the bullet wound is very tender..."

"J-Ja.." He stroked Roderich's forehead. Feeling awfully bad that he hurt his pregnant fiancé.

"I'm fine." He exhaled again. "Just be more careful mein liebe."

Ludwig sat on a chair and Gilbert sat on the bed beside Roderich.

"Get out of my bed Gilbert..."

"Nein, I've slept alone in that big estate all by myself and you have slept alone here. Its only fair for me to lay here with you."

Ludwig smiled at the sight. It reminded him of Feli when he had a stomach ache and stayed in bed all day. Though it wasn't his bed, it was always Ludwig's. He always said it made him feel better when he could feel Ludwig's warmth against him. Ludwig tried to seem like he didn't like it, but deep down, he liked Feli clinging to him when he was helpless.

"See! Told ya we would fit!" Gilbert took up the rest of the room in the already small bed.

"Gilbert this is too small!" The brunette protested.

"Awww lighten up, it's so cozy and I'm with you, and you're in bed with the awesome me!"

"Gilbert." His voice seemed un amused.

He got out of the bed. "Alright, alright... Fine..."

"What are you going to bed doing today?" He smiled a bit and rubbed his swollen abdomen gently.

Kick

He smiled more. "Gilly." He took his hand and placed it on the lower half of his stomach. "It's kicking again."

Gilbert smiled warmly at his fiancé and kissed his forehead. "West and I are gonna hang out today."

"That's good." He looked over at Ludwig. "It's kicking again. Do you want to feel?"

Ludwig stood up. "Ja." He walked over and felt it as well.

Roderich jolted as he felt it give another strong kick, Gilbert and Ludwig smiled.

"It's gonna have your strength East."

"You think so?" The albino smiled.

"Ja."

Roderich nodded in agreement. "You two should probably head out, I'll be fine here so don't worry."

"Awww, but I'm gonna miss my little master." He smiled at him.

"I think you'll live for two more days without me."

"Fiiinnneee, but at least I can hog the whoooollllleeee bed!"

"Just don't mess it up.. And make it everyday!" The brunette commanded.

"I won't! But I keep farting in it!" The albino laughed.

"EW! Do no such thing to my bed!" He snapped.

"Ah..! Our bed!" He laughed. Roderich had enforced the rule of sharing everything during one of his mood-swings.

Roderich shook his head. "Just go..."

Gilbert smiled and planted a last kiss on Roderich's lips before parting. "Bye!"

"Good bye Roderich." Ludwig waved.

"Bye."

The two German men left and returned to the car, soon returning home. The albino went back to the newly painted room and felt the walls, Ludwig followed behind him.

"The walls are dry, we can start setting up."

"That's good." Ludwig looked around. "We did a good job painting."

"Well ja! The awesome me was helping you paint!" He laughed in a cocky way.

The blonde male face-palmed at the statement. "Ja ja..." He huffed. "Shall we move in the furniture?"

"Yup!"

"Just tell me where to put it East." He looked around. "After we put it together that is."

"I thought we hand-built it though." Gilbert scratched his head. "After all we did carve it out of wood."

"Yes, but I took them apart for painting and transporting them here."

"Oooohhh." He laughed a bit. "Ja, I could see why. I don't think a crib would have fit in the car fully built." He laughed again in embarrassment. "Or a rocking chair.."

"Lets go get the pieces East." He left the room.

"R-Right!" He tried to hide his embarrassment with a cocky grin.

Ludwig had several boxes packed in the back of his car, all filled with pieces of furniture for the nursery. Gilbert picked up two and carried them in, Ludwig followed behind him with three, soon the room was filled with ten brown boxes.

Ludwig opened up three of the boxes labeled 'crib'. "Alright, let's get started. Got a screw driver on ya?"

"Ja." He picked up two of them from the tool box. "Here." He handed them to him.

"Good. Now come here and hold this." He stood up the cribs head-board and the railing, placing them together. "Hold both of these."

"Ok." He held the two pieces together and watched as Ludwig screwed them together. "So how's things going with you and Feliciano?"

"Good I guess, he's really excited about Roderich having the baby, he claims it'll make him a big brother to it." He screwed in another screw. "He's been too clingy lately."

"That's him ya know, he's always been that way." He admired the cribs Victorian style carving, it was a soft white color, with the details painted gold.

"Ja ja, I know, so have you and Roderich thought of a name for the child?" He stood up the second railing. "Hold this too."

Gilbert held the piece and watched Ludwig screw it on. "Well, Roderich is still bent on naming our kids after music things. For a boy he wants to name him Tempo, and if it's a girl he wants to name her either Harmony, or Melody. Though if it's a boy I'd like to name him Wolfgang or Alexander, and if it's a girl I'd like to name her Annalise or Zöe. Something awesome at least!" He let go as Ludwig attached the foot board to the rest of the crib. "I don't want my kid to be named after prissy music things!"

"That's understandable, though you two will have to reach an agreement on a name at some point." He put the bottom of the crib inside the crib itself. "Where should we move this to?"

"How about in front of the window?" Gilbert pointed.

"Alright." They both picked it up and carefully sat it down in front of the window.

"That looks awesome!" Gilbert smiled.

Ludwig smiled and opened up two boxes labeled 'table'. "Alright, come help me again." He pulled out two shelves and a thick top shelf. He stood up two of the legs and handed them to Gilbert. "Hold."

"Ok." He held them and watched as he put in the bottom shelf. "So Roderich is already thinking of what it looks like, I haven't the slightest clue on how awesome it's gonna look like!"

Ludwig screwed it in place and put on the second shelf. "Well no body does, but you can always picture it I guess."

"That's my problem!"

"What?"

"I don't know!" He groaned a bit. "He always talks about it and tells me to picture it but my awesome brain won't!"

"Then I guess it's not that awesome." He laughed. He screwed the second shelf on and screwed the two other legs on.

"Hey!"

"What?" He laughed and stuck the thick top shelf on to the top of the legs and screwed it on. "It's the truth."

"Hmph! Jackass."

"I know East." He laughed.

"Wow, Roddy is gonna love this!" Gilbert laughed.

"I'd hope so. I wouldn't want our hard work to go to waste."

"Ja! That would suck more balls than the most un awesome thing on the earth!" He admired the tall table shelf. "Where should we put this?"

"That's up to you East."

"Hmm..." He tapped a finger to his chin. "How about right in the corner by the crib?"

"Sounds good to me." Ludwig pushed it over to the spot that Gilbert pointed out. The legs were carved in a Victorian style like the crib was, it had little circles with little swirled designs etched around them. The designs were painted gold, the bottom shelves were lust left a plain white, but the top was white with a gold small railing going around it. It was just tall enough to keep an infant from rolling off while you changed it.

"Ok, so we got what, like..." He counted the remaining boxes. "Five boxes left. What's in them?"

"Well four of them contain the rocking chair, and there's two more in the car, those few are for the dresser."

"Oh." He laughed. "Well let's take a break for a moment, my back is kicking my ass."

"Why not." He walked out of the room, Gilbert followed.

~X~

"It's nice of you to visit me Elizaveta." Roderich stared at her.

"I heard about the incident and I had to come over!" She sat beside him on the bed.

He gave an irritated expression. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I didn't hear about it until today!" She gave a concerned look. "I know you've been here for a week, but still be happy I came."

"I am.." Let out a sigh.

"Hey grumpy ass, I got you a present."

He raised an eyebrow, not appreciating the fact she called him a grumpy ass. "What?"

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a pair of little booties. The left shoe was blue and the right shoe was pink. "I made them for junior there." She smiled. "I didn't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl, so I made a mismatched pair."

Roderich held them in his hands, each one is so tiny it could fit in his palm. "W-Wow.. Eliza. They're beautiful."

"Just like the baby is." She smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Thank you." He smiled a bit, feeling a few tears come to his eyes.

"You gonna be ok?" She wiped the tears from his eyes. "You're crying!"

He sniffled and smiled more. "Of happiness."

"Oh..?" She looked at him. "Why is that?"

He sat the little booties on the table beside him and felt his swollen abdomen. "Eliza, I finally understand why so many women are happy with children. It's the feeling they have while it's growing inside them. It's such a wonderful feeling! I feel it's kicks, I can feel it's moods, and it is safe inside me!" He smiled more. "Not too many men experience this spectacle of nature, and I get to first hand, and I love it..!" He drew in a breath. "I love Gilbert and I's baby. At first I didn't, but now I do, and I want to be with it for as long as I live! Forever!"

Liz smiled back at the happy nation. "That's touching Roderich."

"All I want though is for Gilbert to feel the same way as I do.."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't seem too excited about me being pregnant... Or about the baby.. Still. It's been six months almost seven! You'd expect him to be as happy as I am."

She shook her head. "He's probably happier about this than anyone else in the world." She gave him a look. "And don't call yourself innocent in this, I've heard you complain to no end how this baby is driving you nuts."

"Hormones..." He huffed.

"Such an excuse." She shook her head.

"Hmph, it's true." He gave a yawn. "Hormones.." He picked up the little booties and looked at them. They had a tiny black eighth note on the bottoms of them. "The baby is gonna love these."

"I hope so." She patted his head.

He could only smile.

Kick

"Oh..! Eliza..! It's kicking me again!" He chirped excitedly. "Feel!" He grabbed her hand with his free one and pressed it gently to his lower abdomen.

Kick

"Oh!" She giggled. "Such a strong baby!"

"Ja, I wish I could have had one sooner, it makes me so happy."

"You mean- a child with me?" She sat beside him and continued to feel his stomach gently.

"Mhmm, when we were married."

"Roderich, we were only married for politics, and forcibly divorced. I love you Roderich and I always have, but if we did bring a child into this world during that time, it would have been trouble. Plus, you and Gilbert make a good couple together, even though he's a dumb ass."

He sighed. "Ja.."

"Are you unhappy Roderich?"

He nodded his head slightly.

"Why?"

"I miss my Gilly.." He fondled his medical gown.

She rubbed his stomach in a soothing fashion. "He's gonna come back, don't worry." She smiled softly. "Just focus on the baby."

"Yeah, the baby.." He hummed a bit. "What do you suppose it'll look like?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

Roderich looked at his pale blue gown and thought. "Well, I think it will have light blonde hair, or maybe white hair like Gilbert. It will have perfect pale white skin like me. I think Er- actually hope it has one purple-eye, and one red-eye, it would be unique."

"That's adorable!" She giggled.

"You think so?"

She nodded. "I know so."

~X~

Gilbert and Ludwig got the nursery set up perfectly. The crib sat in front of the window, which had white curtains hung from them. The changing table sat in a corner close by the crib. The rocking chair sat in the corner by a little empty toy chest, and a dresser sat on the opposite wall of the crib in the dead center of wall. Nothing in the room was filled with clothes, blankets, or toys. Gilbert is gonna leave that to Roderich. The walls had a nice wood trim around them and had a gold band painted to separate the wood from the lovely royal purple walls.

"Wow, the room looks great!" Gilbert looked around and admired everything.

"Ja, took all day, but it came out nice."

"Roddys gonna loooovvvvvveeeee it and all its awesomeness!"

Ludwig sighed and shook his head at the statement. "Ja ja, the awesomeness."

Gilbert just kept smiling, he couldn't wait for the day Roderich would finally come home.

* * *

~Authors Note: Ta da! Ah, a short but sweet chapter. :3 I do hope you enjoyed it, not much happened, but meh. Oh, and yes, Roderich is going to live, I can't be that much of an ass to kill him and the baby, then this story would be pointless. (^QAQ) ~(I'm sawwy! If i made you cry!)


	17. Chapter 17

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Ah, I didn't know what to write next, but now I have a great idea for chapter eighteen. This I guess could be considered filler or so, but yay Roddy is out of the hospital finally!**_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: Surprise_

* * *

Gilbert shifted around in the large four poster bed, waking up alone. He cracked an eye open and sighed as he stared at the empty half of the bed before him. No Roddy... Though today is the day he gets to come home. Gilbert smiled and got out of the bed and dressed himself. He wanted to dress nicely for his home-coming. He put on a pair jeans, a pair that didn't have holes or tears in them. He put on a simple white button up, and tucked it in to his blue jeans. He even added a black tie to add some class. He wasnt one to dress like this, but for Roderich, he would even though he thought it was un-awesome. He dug around in Roderich's dresser to find him some clothes to wear home. He pulled out a green maternity shirt, a pair of black maternity pants, and a pair of boxers. He 'attempted' to fold them up before sticking them into a backpack. He put the bag on his back and slipped on his gym shoes. He made his way out of the bedroom and out into the hallway, but first stopping off to the small room beside theirs, the nursery. He walked in and stood by the crib, gliding his hand along one of the rails. He looked down, not seeing anything except for the mattress. He saw no baby, yet. He smiled softly thinking about what it would be like to lay his baby down to sleep, or sit in the rocking chair and tell it awesome stories of his past. He gave a sigh and sat down in the rocking chair, holding his arms together pretending to hold a 'baby'. He closed his eyes, finally seeing what Roderich had explained to him so many times in the past.

'Loud crying was heard in the middle of the night, two A.M to be precise. Roderich and Gilbert soon found themselves in a kicking match to figure out who was next to go get the baby. The pair finally gave up and both walked into the room together- er- rather, stumbled from lack of sleep. Gilbert made it to the room faster, being the one to pick up the screaming infant. Roderich finally made it and watched as Gilbert cradled it to his chest.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Roderich yawned and looked at the infant.

Gilbert coughed and yawned. "I dunno... When do they quit crying like this..?" He gave an irritated groan.

"I dunno.." Roderich rubbed his eyes, not even wearing his glasses. "I heard three months or so.."

The infant cried louder. Roderich and Gilbert both had a distressed expression.

"We fed it like an hour ago, how can it still be hungry?" Gilbert whined.

"I dunno, check to see if it needs a diaper change or something..." He rubbed his eyes again. Too tired to think clearly.

Gilbert sniffed the child. "Smells fine to me." He looked at Roderich, who was practically asleep again. "Roddy?"

His eyes quickly snapped open. "I-I'm awake..!"

"Maybe it just wants attention..." He sat in the rocking chair, holding the little bundle close to his chest, rocking the baby in his arms, hoping it would fall asleep.

"Sing to it..." Roderich yawned.

Gilbert shook his head. "I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Roderich gave a displeased look.

"I don't know any songs to sing..." He groaned. "Awesome people like me don't know that kind of junk.."

Roderich shook his head. "Listen closely and you'll learn one."

Gilbert closed his eyes and continued to listen as he rocked the still screaming infant.

Roderich closed his eyes and held his hands together.

"Schlaf, mein Kind und Frieden zu besuchen dich, Die ganze Nacht hindurch Schutzengel, wird Gott dich sende, Die ganze Nacht hindurch Soft, werden die schläfrigen Stunden schleichende Berg und Tal, im Schlummer schlafen, I, halten meine liebevolle Mahnwache Die ganze Nacht hindurch.

Während der Mond, ist die Uhr halten Die ganze Nacht hindurch Während die müden Welt schläft Die ganze Nacht hindurch O'er dein Geist sanft stehlen Visions of delight enthüllt Atmet eine reine und heilige Gefühl Die ganze Nacht hindurch.

Liebe zu dir sind meine Gedanken Die ganze Nacht hindurch Alle für dich, mein Herz ist Sehnsucht, Die ganze Nacht hindurch.

Obwohl traurige Schicksal unseres Lebens kann sever Parting wird nicht ewig dauern, Es ist eine Hoffnung, die mich verlässt nie, Die ganze Nacht hindurch."

Roderich gave another yawn as he finished the lullaby. Looking to Gilbert and the now silent baby. He smiled at the sight.

Gilbert smiled at Roderich. "Roddy Ich liebe di-"'

-Ring Ring-

Gilbert's eyes snapped open, looking down to see that the child from his mind was no longer in his arms. He frowned a bit, missing the sight of the baby, and the sound of the lullaby that Roderich was singing.

-Ring Ring-

Gilbert searched his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"

Roderich's voice was on the other end. "Gilly~!" He chirped, in a happy mood-swing.

"He Roddy, hows it going?"

"Good! I'm waiting for you to come pick me up!"

Gilbert got up and let out a final yawn. "I'm coming don't worry."

"When?"

"Now." Gilbert walked out of the estate.

"Okay. Well we will be waiting!" He chirped again. "I'm already getting the paperwork processed so I can come home."

"Alrighty, well i got to go, I'm gonna get in the car."

"Ok, bye bye. Ich liebe dich Gilly~!"

"Ich liebe dich auch Roddy."

He hung up.

Gilbert got into the car and started it, pulling out of the drive way and out on to the road. He turned on the radio to occupy the silence.

About half an hour passed by and Gilbert was at the hospital, parked and already inside the lobby. He got inside the elevator and pressed the '4' button. Four dings and a door open later, Gilbert was at Roderich's room.

"Hey Roddy." Gilbert smiled and walked over to him.

"Gilly~!" He smiled widely and embraced him in a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you more Roddy, believe me." He placed a kiss upon his forehead. "You get to come home today!"

"I know, I'm so happy." Roderich smiled more. "I hate being here."

Gilbert handed him the backpack. "I brought you some clothes to change into."

"Danke."

"Knock knock, Mister Edelstein?" The nurse walked in.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"You're paperwork has been processed. "You are free to go." She smiled.

"Awesome!" Gilbert chirped.

The nurse helped Roderich out of bed. He picked up the backpack.

"Ill go change Gilbert."

"Would you like some help?" The nurse looked at him.

"I- Um.. Would prefer it if Gilbert helped me..." He looked away from her.

"Ok, that's fine, most men aren't comfortable with nurses dressing them anyway." She gave an awkward chuckle.

Roderich nodded and looked at Gilbert. The nurse pulled the curtain to give them privacy. Roderich shedded out of the gown and opened the backpack. Gilbert admired Roderich's naked form, frowning a bit as he saw the stitch marks that closed up the bullet wound. Roderich huffed a bit as he tried to put on his underwear. Gilbert came to his aid and pulled them up for him, knowing Roderich couldn't bend over anymore. He helped him into his black maternity pants and soon after buttoned his shirt up for him.

"Alright sit on the bed so I can put socks on you." Gilbert pointed.

Roderich blushed. Sitting on the edge of the bed. "I feel so helpless..."

Gilbert slipped his socks on to his feet and put his socks on him. "Well you're pregnant with my awesome kid, so I guess it's ok for you to be like this." He planted a kiss on his stomach. He slid his shoes on to his feet.

Roderich smiled. "Alright, shall we leave?"

"Ja." He helped Roderich to his feet and out of the room.

"I'm so happy, now I can go play my beautiful piano."

"Awww... You don't want to be with me?"

"I do, but I want to play my piano first!" He proclaimed. "I shall express my anger for being trapped in this hell with 'Choplin'."

"Well let's just get home first. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" He got in the car, Gilbert shut the door for him before getting in the driver's side.

"Ja, and I think you'll love it."

"I wonder what it is."

"You'll see." He smiled while starting the car and driving away.

The finally arrived home.

"Ok, before going inside close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to ruin the surprise for you. C'mon close them!" Gilbert stated in an antsy voice.

"O-Oh.. Alright." He closed them.

Gilbert smiled and held his hand, guiding him to the nursery he and Ludwig worked hard on. He opened the door and led him in. "Okay! Open them!"

Roderich opened his eyes to a stunning sight. "O-oh m-mein Gott!" He looked around. "Gilbert?! You did all of this?!"

"Well West helped."

He held a hand over his mouth, shocked that Gilbert would do such a thing for him.

"So what do you think?"

"I-I love it!"

"You do?"

"Ja ja ja!" He chirped happily.

Gilbert smiled and hugged him tightly but gently.

"We got so much shopping to do Gilbert." He hugged him back.

"I know I know." He laughed. "I'm glad you like it! Everything is hand-made!"

"So incredible, simply elegant!" Roderich walked around and examined everything, completely in love with the furniture. "You both did this for me?"

"And the baby." Gilbert laughed. "We used our awesomeness to do so!"

"This is just so-so.." He looked like he was going to explode with happiness. "So- Amazing!" He hugged Gilbert tightly.

Gilbert hugged him back. "Ich liebe dich Roderich."

"Ich liebe dich auch Gilbert." He smiled. "I'm hungry."

Gilbert laughed a bit. "So am I, the awesome me forgot to eat breakfast on my way to get you."

"Come on. Lets get something to eat."

Gilbert nodded and walked him down to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

Roderich waddled around to one of the cabinets and opened it, Reaching up to pull out a jar of peanut butter, then picking up two bananas off the counter.

"Er... Okay." He opened the fridge to figure out what awesome meal he'd eat. Roderich waddled out of the kitchen and into the living room. Gilbert pulled out one of those 'T.V' dinners Roderich kept in the fridge for a quick meal. "Eh, I guess this will do." He tossed it into the microwave and waited. Roderich was already settled down and munching on the odd meal before him. Gilbert soon joined him after the microwave beeped. He sat down beside him and tore into the Salisbury steak in the tray.

Roderich was dipping the banana into the peanut butter and eating it, in what Gilbert would call a 'provocative' way.

"You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?"

Roderich nodded. "You want some?"

"Eh... No thanks." Gilbert shook his head.

"Your loss.. It's good." Roderich went back to eating it.

Gilbert tried to watch the T.V but was distracted by the way of the way Roderich was eating. Gilbert couldn't believe he of all people eats like that. First off, dipping it in peanut butter then either sucking, or licking it off before dipping it again and biting off the piece. That part would give any man pain in their crotch. "Eh, Roddy, why are you eating like that?"

He swallowed before answering. "Eating like what?"

"Roddy, are you trying to punish me or something?" He laughed.

"Huh?" He looked at him in a strange fashion. "I beg your pardon?"

"It looks like you're trying to suck off that banana." He laughed a bit harder.

Roderich blushed in embarrassment. "Oh for Gott sakes!" He smacked Gilberts arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh.

Roderich shook his head. "Don't piss me off or else next time you decide you want me to have sex with you, I will bite it off."

Gilbert shuddered at that phrase. "Roddy!"

"I will."

Gilbert shoved another fork full of food into his mouth. Not even wanting to finish the conversation.

Roderich had a smirk of satisfaction on his lips.

~X~

Later on that night.

Gilbert laid in the four-poster bed and waited for his little master to come back to bed. Roderich waddled into the bedroom in a night-gown, yes, an actual dress. Gilbert's face went from his usual cocky expression to total shock.

"Roddy, I know you're girly, but seriously, what the fuck?"

Roderich shot him a nasty look. "It's comfortable for me and the baby."

Gilbert busted out laughing. Roderich folded his arms. "What?"

"Gilbert, I am almost seven months pregnant, with your child, and I am not going to stand for your stupid jokes about how I dress." He sat on the bed. "And for all I care, you can sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Roddy...! You've been gone for almost two weeks! I don't wanna sleep on the couch." He pouted.

Roderich smirked a bit. "Oh my, is the 'awesome' Gilbert, begging?" He said in a sarcastic surprised tone.

Gilbert bit his tongue. Roderich was actually playing him, it was total role reversal. "Nein!"

"Ja, I think you are." Roderich smirked.

Gilbert growled a bit under his breath. "Oh, fine... I guess I'll sleep on the couch. You and the baby can sleep alone, in this big... Empty room..." He got up and picked up his pillow slowly making his way out of the room, a sad expression across his lips.

Roderich frowned a bit. "Gilly... You can stay." He felt bad for kicking the man who saved his life out of the room.

Gilbert smirked and jumped on to the bed. "YES! I WIN!"

Roderich stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"HAHA, I made you let me stay without begging!" He smirked and laughed more.

Roderich growled. "You are such a pain in the ass Gilbert!"

"But I'm your pain in the ass." He laughed.

"HMPH."

Gilbert laid on his side. "Come sleep with the awesome."

Roderich got under the comforter and laid on his side as well. "What if I don't want to...?" He spoke in an annoyed tone.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around him so his hands laid on the lower half of his stomach. "Then I'll just come to you." He laughed.

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Be careful.. My bullet wound is still hurting."

"I will." He kissed his neck and rubbed his stomach gently, sliding one hand lower, fondling the bottom of the night-dress.

"Gilbert."

"What?"

Roderich's eyes were closed. "I'm trying to sleep.."

"Aw... but we havent been 'close' in sooo long.

"Gilbert.."

"What?" He rubbed the inner part of Roderich's thigh.

"I said I'm trying to sleep..."

"Aww come on.. You got me horny."

Roderich cracked an eye open. "How?"

"The way you were eating that banana, it was just so... Hehehe.." He slid his hand up higher brushing his hand across his crotch.

Roderich blushed and kicked backwards, hitting Gilbert in his genitals. "N-Nein!"

Gilbert gasped and held his groin. "OW!"

"I-I don't want to have sex tonight... Stop." He pressed his knees together. "No means no!"

Gilbert nodded. "A-Alight... Ow.." Roderich kicked him hard. He cautiously put his arm back around Roderich's waist. "Sorry..."

Roderich didn't respond. Gilbert closed his eyes and fell asleep with Roderich.

~X~

The next morning.

Roderich was still dressed in his night-gown talking on the phone.

"Yes yes, I'm glad to be home, Gilbert picked me up yesterday."

"Thats good to know." Elizaveta spoke in a calm tone. "Mind if I stop by today?"

"Oh not at all! I'm actually going to ask Gilbert if he'd take me out shopping today."

"Oh, alright, that sounds good."

Roderich coughed. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Great. I'll talk to you later. Bye bye."

"Bye"

-Click-

Gilbert came down the stairs. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Eliza. Shes coming over today."

"Oh, well I shall go hide." He laughed.

Roderich shook his head. "Can we go shopping today?"

"For?"

Roderich played with the sides of his night-gown. "You know.. The baby. Clothes.. Toys.. Etc.."

"Oh. Um.. Sure. Is that why Liz is coming over?"

"Yeah."

Gilbert gave him a hug. "I'm sorry about last night if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"It's.. Ok, I was a bit moody.. So I'm sorry for kicking you in the groin.."

"It's ok." He kissed him gently. "But I think before Liz gets here... We can have a 'ten' minute make out session?" Gilbert put his hands on Roderich's waist.

"I guess we could." He kissed him gently. "After all.. We wont get moments like these when the baby is born.." He looked up to him.

"Yeah." Gilbert pressed his lips to Roderich's, holding him close.

Roderich wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, parting his lips slightly to allow Gilbert's tongue to enter his mouth, which gladly entered. Gilbert picked Roderich up bridal style and carried him over to the couch. Gilbert sat down and allowed Roderich to sit on his lap, not breaking the kiss for a single second as they played with each others tongues. Gilbert ran his fingers through Roderich's messy hair, playing with his Mariazell. Roderich rested his hands on Gilbert's chest, fanning his fingers out occasionally to feel his chest. Gilbert fondled Roderich's night-gown, aroused by the fact he was wearing a dress. Though their make out session was cut short by Elizaveta's voice.

"GILBERT GET OFF OF HIM!" Elizaveta commanded.

Roderich blushed in embarrassment. "Uh.. Shouldn't it be me getting off of him..?"

"Roderich, he didn't force you to do this did he?"

"No, we both just, ehehehe.." He laughed nervously. "Got caught up in our own naughty doings..."

"I can see that." She shook her head. "Go get dressed."

"Certainly.." He got up, fixing the gown so it could fix over his legs much more comfortably. Gilbert followed.

"I'll be waiting for you." She sat on the couch.

Roderich undressed in the bedroom with Gilbert's help.

"That.. Was.. Embarrassing.."

"Ja I know, how un-awesome."

"We didn't even get to finish." Roderich pouted.

"We can always finish later." He smirked. Helping Roderich into his pants.

"We're not having sex Gilbert..." He looked away.

Gilbert had a confused expression. "What's it with you and sex deprivation?!" He handed him a shirt.

Roderich buttoned it up himself. "I don't want it..."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I just don't want it..." He tied up his cravat. "I don't feel.. that spark anymore..."

"You're not getting bored with me are you?"

Roderich sighed. "I need romance Gilbert.. Not you pounding my ass to pieces with that thing you call the 'awesome five meters'..."

"I can be romantic."

"Plus I don't think having sex while pregnant is good for the baby..."

"I heard it is."

"If you can give me proof I'll think about it." He sighed, his annoyance was clear. "Why do you always want to have sex with me?"

"You're just so... Sexy in bed."

"Gilbert, I'm fat, sore all the time, bitchy, and practically trying not to kill you. Do you really think I want to have sex with you right now? I'm carrying the result of what happens when you have sex with out a condom... I'm still rather pissed off."

"But you're not fat, you're just all curvy and stuff."

Roderich shook his head and slipped his feet into his shoes. "Lets just go.."

Gilbert sighed and walked out with him.

"There you are. I thought you got lost in your own house Roderich."

"No no, we just had a small talk." Roderich looked at Gilbert.

"Yeah, about how much of a tight ass you are about sex.."

Roderich blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

"No fighting." Liz looked at them. "Gilbert quit stressing Roderich out, it's not good for the baby!"

Gilbert pouted. "I'm not doing anything though!"

Roderich smacked him in the arm. "Quit talking about sex... It's getting on my nerves..."

Liz smacked Gilbert with her frying pan. "Be nice Gilbert!"

Gilbert rubbed his sore head. "OW!"

Roderich giggled a bit. Liz laughed. Gilbert swore under his breath as they loaded themselves into the car.

"H-HEY! Why do I have to sit in the back seat?!" Gilbert pouted childishly.

"Because I get nauseated if I ride in the back seat Gilbert." Roderich stated simply.

"This is SOOOOOO un-awesome!" Gilbert whined as Elizaveta started the car.

"Deal with it love." Roderich laughed and rubbed his belly.

"So where should we head first Roderich?" Liz looked at him.

"I'd like to shop around for baby clothes first. Unisex, since we don't know the gender." Roderich smiled at his tummy.

"Alrighty." Liz smiled.

They later arrived at a childrens clothing store.

Liz and Gilbert got out, Gilbert helped Roderich to his feet.

"Thanks Gilly." He smiled.

Gilbert smiled back, but on the inside he was conflicted with Roderich's mood swings. "You're welcome."

The trio walked inside and Roderich immediately went around looking for clothes. Liz and Gilbert browsed as well. Roderich smiled as he saw formal attire for children. Picking up cute little white button up shirts. Gilbert laughed when he saw a shirt that was perfect.

"Hey Roddy!" He held up the shirt that read:

'I get my cute from my mama, but I get my awesome from my daddy.'

Roderich shook his head and laughed.

Liz roamed around and picked up a cute shirt that had a music note on it. "Aw." She held it up. "Look Roderich."

He looked and smiled. "Thats cute." He roamed around with several folded clothes.

Liz followed him around and helped him pick out more clothes. Gilbert picked up some more as well that he thought was awesome.

"Hey Roddy check this out!" Gilbert held up another shirt that read:

'Im AWESOME!'

Roderich chuckled. "Yes Gilbert. Too funny."

The trio finished up their shopping, Roderich picked out a series of formal out fits for a young child, Elizaveta picked out some cute traditional Germanic clothes, and Gilbert, picked out some t-shirts that had the word 'awesome' written all over it.

They checked out and headed to another place. Toy shopping. After shopping they headed back to the estate. Roderich was tired and headed in, his feet were killing him. Gilbert and Eliza brought all the bags in as Roderich kicked his shoes off lazily and flopped on to the couch.

"Mein Gott.. My feet are killing me..." Roderich rubbed his feet.

Gilbert chuckled. "We got everything we need finally." Sitting beside him.

Liz set her bags down and joined them. "You feeling alright Roderich?"

"Yeah, just fine. Just a little tired." He smiled softly, rubbing his baby bump.

"Is Junior there kicking you again?" She asked.

"Ja, just a little." He smiled.

"can I feel?"

"Go right ahead." He smiled again.

Her and Gilbert placed a hand on his swollen abdomen and smiled as they felt a small kick from the baby.

"Well.. I need a nap, you two can do... Whatever." He yawned and got up.

"Alright well Gilbert and I will put everything away." The Hungarian stood up with the albino.

"Alright." Was his answer before he left.

Gilbert and Eliza got to work immediately, wheras Roderich was slipping back into the night-dress.

~X~

Eliza went home after getting everything put away, and Gilbert checked to make sure everything was in order before retiring to bed. He stripped down to his boxers and joined his passed out lover. Roderich was curled up on his side, his night-dress pulled up enough to show his backside. Gilbert gave a low chuckle and pulled it down and cuddled him until he fell asleep.

* * *

_**~Authors Note: The next chapter will be better. :3 But I hoped you enjoyed this one, I don't know why I put Roderich in a nightie, but I guess since he's fatter than hell.. It would be much more comfortable. The sex deprivation.. Gilbert needs to make do with his hand for a while. (Gott I really did just say that...)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody**

* * *

_**~Authors Note: Alright, I'm so sorry for the long wait, heres the next chapter my people. -smile- You may shoot me for this chapter or love me, I dunno, but we are sadly nearing the end. I will have a sequel to it though. -Smiles more- Review Review Review**_

_**ps... Absolutely DO NOT send me hate mail in my pm box, if you really dislike Mpreg that much than keep your opinions to yourself, I'm doing this purely for my own purposes and the enjoyment of others, so please keep it to yourself. Thank you.**_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: One bullet + Gun = Foot Injury_

* * *

Roderich was in his seventh month of pregnancy, and soon heading into his eighth. He hardly moved from place to place because his lower half was killing him more than anything. He mainly sat in the piano room and played music until he got frustrated with his back aches, then he could be found laying on the couch watching television. Gilbert would sit with him and feel the baby kick.

Gilbert had his head on Roderich's enormous belly, feeling each of the baby's sharp kicks.

Kick

"Oh!" Roderich gasped again.

"Wow! You're kicking mommy very hard from the inside." Gilbert smiled and moved his head more, and rested his hand on the side of Roderich's belly.

"It's going to be strong like you Gilbert." Roderich smiled.

"You think so?" Gilbert smiled wider.

Roderich simply nodded.

"I think it'll be awesome like me too! Though it will probably have your musical talent. Perhaps it could play the guitar or the drums." He kissed Roderich's belly. Frowning when he saw the ugly scar from the bullet that nearly ended his lovers life. He hated the man who shot Roderich, he had personally been searching for him since the incident occurred. Seeing Roderich laying on the floor, dying, really pushed him over the edge.

Whistling was heard from the kitchen. "Oh! Teas ready!" Roderich managed to get himself up. "I'll be back in a moment." He quickly waddled out of the room.

Gilbert leaned back and picked up the book on maternity that Roderich had read for the past couple months.

'Chapter 34: Labor'

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and read further on.

'During the beginning stages of labor, women generally feel what is equal to menstrual cramping, this is caused by both the cervix dilating and the uterus contracting.'

Gilbert blushed in embarrassment but read on.

'Early labor can last for a couple of hours, or even a few days. Most women during this time don't feel too much discomfort, but some ways to cope with the pains are:

Taking a shower or bath  
Listening to relaxing music  
Walking around  
Getting a massage  
Deep breathing  
Changing position  
Eating a light snack  
Drinking clear fluids  
Applying ice or heat packs to the lower back'

Gilbert thought to himself for a moment and continued to read the page.

'Active labor is where the pain for most women intensifies. During active labor the cervix dilates to ten centimeters-'

Gilbert set the book down, disturbed by the picture provided by the book shown. Roderich waddled back into the room with a tray of tea and set it on the coffee table.

"What were you doing Gilbert?"

He looked up at him. "Thumbing through that pregnancy book guide thingy of yours."

"Oh, I'm reading up on the labor process, I want to be ready for when the baby decides it wants to come out." Roderich sat down and brought the rim of the tea glass to his lips.

"Yeah I saw... That's sooo gross!" He stretched.

"At least this child isn't coming out of you.." Roderich glared a bit.

"How exactly is it going to come out of you..?" Gilbert gave a puzzled look.

"Eliza and the doctors explained it to us once before, they said they don't want to do cesarean unless it's necessary. So the doctor... Oddly enough said... My um... Well.. Let's just say the baby will come out the same way it got in there..." He blushed a deep red.

"So the kid is going to come out your ass?" Gilbert chuckled.

"In simpler terms, yes."

"That's fucking hilarious." Gilbert chuckled.

Roderich blushed more. He bit his tongue just to stay quiet.

"Aww is my specs mad?"

"Hmph!" He crossed his legs and sipped more tea.

Gilbert gingerly felt Roderich's stomach. "So, when are we set to marry?"

"Next week." He set the tea glass back down on the table.

Gilbert's eyes widened a bit. "That soon?!"

"Yes."

He coughed a bit. "Wow!" He kissed Roderich's cheek. "So we have everything set in stone?"

"Yes."

"So do you have your lovely 'bridesmaids' picked out?" Gilbert chuckled.

"Why yes. I made Lizzy my maid of honor quite honestly. She also wanted to give me off to you. Um, Vash's sister Lili, Ivan's sisters Yekaterina and Natalia, and Bella."

"You invited that Russian psychopaths sisters?!"

"And the Russian himself."

Gilbert looked pale white.

"What?" The Austrian male cocked his head to the side a bit.

"N-Nothing. But on the flip side, my best man is going to be west, and my Groomsmen, Antonio, Francis, Mathew, And Feliciano." He smiled a bit.

Roderich smiled. "Ah~!" He felt his tummy. "The kinderling is kicking."

'Always quick to get off topic.' Gilbert pressed his ear to his abdomen. "Hallo baby~! It's me! Your awesome vati!"

Roderich laced his bony fingers through Gilberts hair. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes." He kissed Roderich's belly. A spot just above the navel.

Roderich giggled a bit. "That tickles!"

Gilbert chuckled and planted tickling kisses all over Roderich's tummy.

Roderich laughed more. "S-Stop..! That tickles!"

Gilbert stopped and smiled, looking up at him and gave a cheesy grin. "The baby likes it."

Roderich smiled. "Yes it does." He picked up the television remote. "I wonder if anything good is on."

Gilbert sat up and grabbed one of the throw blankets off the floor and threw it across their laps. "I dunno, it is Wednesday. It's five O' clock."

"Let's watch the news then." Roderich flipped it to a local news network and snuggled up to his albino lover.

'- In later news police think they may have one of the shooters from the 'Burlies' restaurant shooting in custody. Police are urging any witnesses to step forward and point out the suspect down at the police station.'

Gilbert gave Roderich a concerned look. "Roddy? Do you know what this means?"

Roderich hid his face in the crook of Gilberts neck.

"Roddy..?"

He sniffled and some sobs came about.

Gilbert's eyes widened a bit as he put his hands on Roderich's shoulders. "Honey..?"

"T-They finally f-found him..." He sobbed, looking away from Gilbert and wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "He's b-been caught..." He sniffed.

"We should go down to the police station and see if we can put him away for good." Gilbert squeezed Roderich's shoulders gently.

Roderich nodded a bit. "I-It would b-be good."

Gilbert rose to his feet, tossing the blanket aside as he did so. "Come." He helped pull Roderich off the couch.

Roderich rubbed his eye and rested a hand on his tummy. "We're going now?"

"It's better now than never."

Roderich sighed. "Find me my coat."

Gilbert trotted to the room to retrieve Roderich's coat, returning soon with it. "Here sweetie."

Roderich took the coat and put it on. "D-Do we have to go..?" He spoke nervously.

Gilbert nodded. "We need to point this guy out. He needs to get locked up!" He buttoned up Roderich's coat for him and helped him slip into his shoes.

Roderich sniffled again. Gilbert kissed the corners of Roderich's eyes. "Don't cry prinzessin."

Roderich nodded slowly. "O-Ok." He rested his hands on the top of his swollen tummy.

"Let's get you in the car" Gilbert led Roderich out of the house and to the car. Gilbert threw the car into drive and drove to the police station. Roderich shifted around uncomfortably, anxious to see what will await him.

Roderich could recall the whole ordeal with the shooter, the way he punched him, the way he screamed at him, and the way he shot him. Just the memories were enough to make him nauseated and sick to his stomach.

Gilbert stopped the car and helped Roderich out. "Well this is it Roddy."

Roderich shook a bit as they approached the police station. "J-Ja.."

An officer was doing paperwork at a desk. He causally looked up when he saw Roderich and Gilbert enter the front door. "May I help you?"

Gilbert came closer. "Were here about the 'Burlies' shooting."

The officer nodded. "Very well, please follow me." He lead the couple to a room with a darkened window. "We've had a few people point out different men, but none have picked out the same one twice, and have given different stories."

Roderich hid behind Gilbert. "T-Those p-people... They-they can s-see me..!"

The officer put his hand on Roderich's shoulder. "It's a one way mirror. They can't see you, but we can see them. You're safe."

Roderich clung to Gilbert. "A-Alright..."

The cop stepped aside. "Please, tell me which one looks familiar to you."

Roderich stared at number one. A short fat brunette with a beard. "It's not number one..." He looked at number two, he was extremely tall, blonde and had a mustache. "It's not two- This isn't going to work! They all had masks on!"

"So you cannot pick out the suspect?"

"I-I only remember his voice..."

"Alright, if I can get them to speak, you'll be able to pick him out?"

"J-Ja..." He clung to Gilbert.

The cop spoke through a microphone. "Number three step forward." He looked at Roderich. "What do you want him to say?"

"G-Get on the f-floor." Roderich stuttered.

The officer told the third suspect to say the phrase.

The man spoke in a low gruff voice.

Roderich shook his head. "I-It's not him."

"Number four step forward and repeat what number three said."

He did so as well, it was harsh and loud, but it wasn't the same as what Roderich had heard.

"I-Its none of them o-officer." Roderich frowned more.

Gilbert hugged him gently. "I'm sure they'll find him soon sweetheart." He blushed a bit and stroked Roderich's head. He felt very un-awesome for saying such a girlish word.

The officer sighed and led them out of the office. "I know this is hard sirs, but I want to keep in touch with you if I may, incase you have anymore information on the case. We are on a giant manhunt for these men, especially the shooter, and-"

Roderich covered his ears and shook his head side to side, signaling no.

"Wh-What?! Roddy! This could be helpful to stopping him!" Gilbert placed a hand on Roderichs shoulder.

"I-I just want to go home Gilbert..! I knew this was a bad idea!" He finally snapped and broke free of Gilbert's grip. He left the building as soon as possible, sitting in the car and waited for Gilbert.

Gilbert came out of the building a couple of minutes later, stuffing a piece of paper into his pocket. He got into the driver's side of the car and started it up.

"That was kind of rude what you did in there Roddy."

Roderich pressed the side of his face to the window, watching the landscape roll by.

"Roddy.."

He didn't respond. He just kept his eyes fixed on the passing by trees.

"Roderich..!" Gilbert spoke in an irritated tone. "Damn it don't do this again."

He simply sighed and watched the window.

"Well, when you remove the stick out of your ass specs, please talk to me." He rolled his eyes.

It was a quiet ride back to the estate. Roderich got out and quickly made his way inside. Gilbert followed him, only to be greeted by the sound of a door slamming. Roderich locked himself in his music room and refused to come out. Gilbert knocked on the door.

"Roderich!"

"PISS OFF!"

Gilbert sighed. "Quit being such a whiney ass and come out." He could not put up with Roderich's mood swings any longer.

"Just leave me alone! The baby and I want to be left alone! Get out of MY house you free loader!"

Gilbert threw his hands up in the air. "Whatever Roderich! When you get that stick out of your ass call me!" He walked out of the estate and slammed the door. He got into the car and drove off.

Roderich crossed his legs and sat on the piano bench. "Hallo mein kinderling."

Kick

Roderich groaned a bit. "Such a hard kicker you are." He shifted around on the piano bench. "Maybe some music will calm you down."

He cracked his knuckles and gave a soft sigh. He placed his fingers on the keys and his feet on the pedals. He pressed the keys and glided his fingers across the keyboard. He hummed quietly as he played the piano, pursing his lips and closing his eyes. He pressed down one of the foot pedals and shifted his hands to the left side of the keyboard, playing in a lower octave.

Kick

Roderich abruptly stopped.

"You're your father's child alright. Not even listening to the composition I spent a long time composing.-"

Kick

"Not letting me finish my sentences-!"

Kick kick

He let out an irritated groan. "What's wrong with you?! Kicking hurts people you know...!-" He sighed softly. "Not like you know any better... You're just a fetus... A disgusting thing that's growing inside me, distorting my ability to think, and destroying the body I worked centuries to perfect! I never wanted you inside me! NEVER!"

He broke into a series of sobs.

"You're a mistake! I never wanted you! I never wanted you in my entire life!"

He sobbed into his hands, resting his elbows on the piano keyboard, earning a bunch of sour notes pouring out of it.

"It's Gilbert's fault! I wish that when I had gotten shot it killed you! I wish it killed me! Then I wouldn't have to live knowing you were inside me! I hate you! Ich HASSE dich!"

He screamed out in frustration as he cried harder. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he's sobbed. He soon found the lights flickering then out.

Power outage.

He wiped his eyes and stood up. "Now the powers out, all you've done is bring me bad luck!"

He got off the bench and wandered over to his phone. He picked up the landline phone and pressed some buttons.

No noise.

"Hmph... Damn phone doesn't work."

The sound of glass shattering caused Roderich to jolt and almost fall over.

"W-Who's there..?" He stuttered. Folding his hands around his tummy to protect the baby."

Foot steps echoed outside the door.

Roderich retreated to the piano bench and held his stomach. The baby inside him kicked rapidly.

"N-Nows not the t-time k-kinderling..!"

The door was kicked in and Roderich fell off the bench.

"Knock knock fat ass!" A familiar voice rung out. "I never got to finish what I started."

Roderichs eyes widened in horror. "I-It's you..!"

He laughed. "Surprised?" He pulled out a knife.

Roderich backed away slowly. "I-I ha-have a g-gun! I-I'll shoot!" He reached behind himself and pretended to grip a gun.

He laughed. "You're disgusting..."

"W-What do you want from me..?!" Roderich continued to back away.

"To get rid of you." He pointed the knife at him. "You're imperfect! A freak of nature!"

Roderich held his tummy with the hand that wasn't behind his back. "I-I'm not I-Imperfect..!"

"A pregnant man is a hideous parasite in society!" He came closer to the cowering Austrian.

"N-Nein! T-This is my b-baby! A-and I won't let you hurt it!" He moved further away.

"Suit yourself." He charged at Roderich aiming the knife for his stomach.

Roderich fled and made his way out of the room, stumbling. He made his way to the kitchen screaming. Trying to find a weapon to defend himself with.

The crazed knife wielding man made his way to the kitchen. "Knock knock FREAK!"

Roderich screamed and grabbed a frying pan, pulling an Elizaveta. "S-Stay back..!"

The man let out a psychotic laugh.

Roderich backed around the counter.

"You're little chew toy isn't here to save you now! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Roderich gulped and shook in fear. Where ever Gilbert was, he hoped he was close and could save him.

Gilbert found his head against the bar counter. He was some what drunk, but not enough to forget Roderich's hurt voice.

"Gilbert?" A soft female voice spoke.

He turned his head. "Who -hic- is there?"

"It's me." Elizaveta stepped closer to him. "Where's Roderich?"

He rubbed a red puffy eye. "Home."

"G-Gilbert..?!" She looked at him. "Have you been crying?!"

He hid his face in his hands. "Roderich is so pissed!"

"What happened?!" She sat beside him. "I've never seen you cry before!"

Gilbert inhaled and took a moment to re-compose himself. "We were at the police station looking to help capture Roderich's shooter and he got really upset and now he won't talk to me! And I'm worried about him. And I don't know what to do!"

Elizaveta hugged the depressed ex-nation. "We need to get you home and out of here."

Gilbert shook his head. "He doesn't want me home!"

"I don't care what he says! You're going home!" Elizaveta helped him up. "God how drunk are you?"

He shrugged. "He doesn't want me home..." He rubbed his forehead and hid his eyes with his hand. "I'm not even sure if he wants to be with me anymore, let alone the baby... I dint even think he wants to continue the pregnancy anymore. He seems to always get angry if I mention the baby sometimes..."

"Those are just mood swings, I know plenty of women who were pregnant and sometimes regretted being pregnant, but when they gave birth to their child... They were as happy as can be!"

Gilbert stared at her. "Really..? So he doesn't -hic- hate me? Or the baby..?"

"Of course not! He's just hormonal! He will eventually calm down." She smiled. "You gotta understand that his pregnancy is causing him to go nuts. He's gonna love that child when it's born. How far along is he anyway?"

"Almost eight months." Gilbert stretched.

"When's he due to pop?" She rested her head on her hand.

"Some time in August." He shrugged. "I hope soon though, his moody brain is irritating as fuck!"

"Wow, that's close."

"I know... It's scarier than hell. He's talking about having the baby at home instead of the hospital." He shuddered.

Eliza laughed. "The way he deals with pain he's gonna want those pain killers from the hospital, there's no way in hell he's going to be able to do natural at home."

"I'm trying to talk him out of it."

"I bet you are, we should get you home, Roderich is probably worried about you." She stood up.

"Ok..." He hiccupped. "I'm buzzed... You're gonna have to drive me home..."

"Alright give me your keys, I walked here so were gonna take your car."

He tossed her his keys. "How should I apologize to Roderich...?"

"Just give him a warm hug, stroke his head, and maybe even rub his tummy a bit to show you care about the baby." She got into the car and unlocked his door for him.

"Huh, sounds simple enough.." He got in. "I'm hoping he's in one of his lovey moods right now..."

She started the car and drove off. "It's just the pregnancy Gilbert. He'll be fine when the child's born."

Roderich scrambled around the lobby with frying pan in hand, he had a nice cut in his arm from the crazed man chasing him, the pan had a few dents in it from where he struck his attacker. Though, no matter how many times he had hit the man, he'd get back up! Bleeding, Roderich managed to get Up the stairs and to the master bedroom. He had never told Gilbert he owned a weapon of any sort in the house that actually worked. The crazed knife bearer was only seconds behind Roderich, who was already slipping his hand into a compartment in his wall, pulling out a gun. It was a six chamber pistol, with only one bullet chambered. The man laughed.

"You think some sissy gun is going to stop me?!"

Roderich dropped the pan and held the gun in front of him. "I-I'll shoot!"

"Shoot me I dare you!" He laughed.

Roderich for the life of him could never shoot anybody, even during WWII he couldn't shoot a soul, he was of gentle nature and that's why Gilbert and Ludwig bullied him for years. "I-I will!"

The man just gave a smug smile.

Roderich only had one bullet, and one shot. He didn't want to kill anybody, even if the man he was staring down was the one that tried to take his precious child from him. He gulped.

"Well? You gonna grow a pair and shoot me?!" He laughed psychotically.

Roderich's eyes wandered around the room quickly trying to think of a way to escape his attacker. His eye widened for a moment as an idea shot into his mind.

The man charged at him.

Roderich drew in a quick breath and shot the man in the foot, sending his attacker to the floor.

The man let out a string of swears and clutched his foot.

Roderich ran quickly to his night stand and pulled out some plastic zip ties and tied the mans wrists together. Removing the knife from his assailants hand. He tied his ankles together to prevent him from running away.

"Hmph! Let me go!" He struggled against the restraints and growled at the pain in his foot. "I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

The door opened down stairs. "Roderich?" Elizaveta's voice called out.

Gilbert hiccupped. "Were home-"

"G-Gilbert!" Roderich shouted. "He-Help!"

Gilbert and Elizaveta quickly ran upstairs in a panic thinking something had happened to the pregnant aristocrat.

Roderich shook a bit as he made his way to them.

"R-Roddy!" Gilbert clumsily held him, still under the influence of alcohol. "You're covered in blood!"

He had some blood splatter on his pant leg and part of his ripped shirt from where he got cut. "Y-yeah..." He drew a shaky breath.

Gilbert spotted the man on the floor. "Who the hell are you?!"

Elizaveta picked up the house phone. "Roderich what the hell happened here?!"

"H-He came back for me...! He attacked me and I s-shot him in the foot and tied him up... We don't have power... And the phone lines been cut..." He sat down on the bed and let out a shaky sigh.

"I-I'm gonna call the police!" Eliza whipped out her phone and dialed 911 and left the room.

Gilbert kicked the guy laying on the floor. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND ATTACK MY LITTLE MASTER!?"

The guy cried out in pain. "I haven't a clue on what you mean!"

Roderich gave a confused stare at him. "You tried to kill me!"

Gilbert kicked him again. "Shut the hell up! You're a disgrace!" His eyes seemed to look more red than usual from anger.

Eliza came back. "The police are on their way."

The man looked around. "Who the hell are you people?!"

Roderich groaned in anger. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Nunya!"

Roderich shook his head. "Never mind...!"

Gilbert kept an eye on the man and sat beside Roderich. "Are you ok Roddy?"

He shook his head. "My arm..." He showed him the nice gash in his forearm.

Gilbert suppressed a hiccup and grabbed a handkerchief off the night stand and wrapped it around Roderich's forearm. Even while drunk he knew how to take care of his little master. "H-Here."

Roderich winced in pain as a knock was heard on the door.

Elizaveta left the room and let the police officer into the house. She led him up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"Well finally somebody catches you." A slightly obese officer walks in and picks the man up off the floor.

"Ow! Ow ow!" He stood on his good foot. "Bullet in the foot you fat fuck!"

The officer laughed a bit and put him in proper hand cuffs. "We've had enough of you Roy."

"Why am I getting arrested?!" Roy questioned irritably.

Roderich sighed. "Because you broke into my house and tried to kill me!"

The officer nodded.

Roy got a confused look. "I didn't do anything!"

The officer drug him out of the room, being followed by the others.

"We need to get you back to the mental institution." The cop put him into the police car.

Roderich grew a face of concern. "M-Mental institution...?!"

"Yes, Roy has severe mental disorders that have catastrophic effects if not treated by medication. He escaped and went off his medication."

Gilbert shot him a look. "Will justice be served to him? We need compensation -hic- after what he did to my little master!"

"Well, he is insane, and he does have the plea of insanity..." The officer sighed.

Gilbert snapped. "OH I'M GONNA NEUTER HIM!"

Roderich weakly held Gilberts shirt sleeve. "Gilly... He's captured... That's all I could ever want."

"That's not good en-hic-nough!" He looked at Roderich. "He tried to kill you!"

Roderich held Gilberts hand and put it on his stomach. "He's gone now... And now you, the baby, and I can live in peace."

The officer looked around. "I need to go."

They nodded. "Alright."

The officer took off.

Eliza looked around. "We need to get the power back on."

Roderich nodded. "And the telephone."

Gilbert walked him back into the house. "Let's treat that wound."

Roderich nodded.

* * *

_**~Authors note: Tada, Please don't kill me for this chapter. The next one will be up soon... I hope. I'm on summer vacation. :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Delicate Fingers, Hard Melody_**

* * *

**_~Authors Note: So I got some explaining to do...~ First off, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. Second, I really love you all for all your support! I'm glad you guys really stuck by to read this thing. :3 Now, I do have a favor since I'm drawing a blank. Where should I make poor Roderich have the baby? Should it be somewhere normal? Say in a hospital? Or somewhere unexpected, like at a world meeting? Or just at home? I'll let you all decide. A major thanks to everyone who does a review. :3_**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Wedding night_

* * *

Sunlight glowed through the curtains that led to the room that Roderich and Elizaveta occupied. Roderich was dressed in the most beautiful suit, perfect for a wedding. Pure white with long cuffed sleeves, white pants, white shoes, white gloves, and a beautiful veil that Eliza put in his hair, he blushed wildly. Eliza wore a royal blue dress with her hair bumped in the back and curled, along with a pair of white heels. Roderich put a small blue rose in her hair and smiled.

"You look beautiful Roderich." She kissed his cheek gently. "Pretty soon you're going to be married to the idiot." She chuckled. "You'll be known as 'Roderich imarriedanidiotwhohappenstobemybabysfather-Beilsch midt."

Roderich shook his head. "Haha very funny Liz." He rubbed the small of his back. "Hmm... The child is really killing my back." He muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"Just the baby... It's really making my back and legs hurt." He rubbed his stomach lovingly. "But... In just a month we'll all be able to see it."

"You're really excited huh?" She smiled and fixed his hair, tucking several stray strands behind his ear.

"Well of course I am. Gilbert and I are going to be parents soon, and well... I think it's going to be an amazing experience." He looked at the clock. "The ceremony will be starting soon."

She nodded. "It's only a matter of time."

~X~

Gilbert stood in front of the mirror and fixed his tie, which was slightly crooked. "Hmmm.. Damn thing doesn't want to stay on correctly...!" He was dressed in a standard black tuxedo, with black dress shoes.

Ludwig walked over and fixed it for him. He too wore a tux.

"H-Hey! I could have done it myself!"

"Uh-huh..." He shook his head and smiled. "Never gonna change are you? Gonna still try to be fully independent, typical Gilbert."

"Hah. I gotta be! Because my awesome kinderling is going to look up to me and be like- my vati is so awesome! Because he can do everything!" He chuckled, soon giving his kesesese laugh.

"It's almost time to head down to the altar. Got any last-minute touch ups to make to yourself?"

The albino stared at himself in the mirror and smiled. "I look awesome!" He did a pose and looked at Ludwig, speaking in the stereotypical gay mans voice. "Do these pants make my ass look big? Hahahaha oh my god yes~! I'm so hot~!"

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't know how to respond to that..." He looked at the clock again. "We should go ahead and head out now, it's time." Ludwig walked to the door and opened it.

Gilbert exited to room and was lead to the beginning of the aisle by Ludwig, who then lead him down to the altar. People sitting in the chairs in the chapel smiled as they saw Gilbert walk down the aisle with a big grin on his face. He stood tall and proud as Ludwig stood behind him, along with the other groomsmen. Soon after a moment of silence, the famous 'Here Comes The Bride' piece was played on the piano, Roderich's cue to leave with Eliza. She held his arm as they walked, Roderich felt nervous as people looked at him- and while he stared at Gilbert, he looked magnificent. Eliza smiled as she walked him down the aisle, Gilbert blushed in amazement at his 'wife', he looked stunning. Chelles was in front of them, tossing rose petals along the aisle as they walked. Roderich stood beside Gilbert as Eliza kissed his cheek and stood behind him, taking her place among the other bridesmaids. Roderich held a tiny bouquet of white flowers that had three blue roses in the center of it. Gilbert blushed at his lover, trying to smile without seeming nervous. Roderich blushed more, face almost as red as the carpet of the chapel. A priest appeared before them and smiled. All eyes were on him.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two lovers in holy matrimony. Today is a day of love, honor, and courage for these two, to be in a relationship with one another and caring for one another, and today, they are going to be joined in marriage. Anyone who objects to this marriage should speak now, or forever hold their peace."

The room is quiet.

The priest nodded. "The pair has prepared their own vows, and they shall read them aloud." He looked at Gilbert. "Please read yours mister Beilschmidt."

Gilbert nodded and nervously drew in a breath. "Roderich, I have known you ever since we were young countries. At first I was nothing more than a mere bully that would pick on you for no reason, but then as I got older I realized how important you are to me. You are my friend, my lover, my soon to be 'wife', and a soon to be 'Mutti' to our unborn child. There's not a word to explain how much I truly love you, but, I think the best one is... I love you more than the awesome me could ever be awesome!" He smiled and exhaled a shaky breath.

Roderich blushed in both embarrassment and love.

The priest looked at Roderich. "Mister Edelstein, you may read your vows."

Roderich nodded and blushed more. "Gilbert, growing up around you was a difficult task, and now I'm marrying you. " He chuckled. "When we were kids growing up I always thought you didn't care about me, but I was wrong, as the years progressed you really started to show you care about me, picking me up when I fall, covering me up when I fall asleep at my desk or piano, and even whispering a simple 'I love you' in my ear when I'm having a bad day. You really do light up my life, I do believe I can call you an 'awesome' guy, because you are my awesome guy. You're the reason why I get to bring a wonderful child into this world, I'm amazed that I get to marry an outstanding fellow. Ich liebe dich Gilbert."

People awed at the statement as Gilbert looks like he's going to explode with happiness. Roderich folded his hands on to his tummy, holding the bouquet firmly as he did so.

The priest smiled. Peter took his cue and walked down the aisle carrying a pillow with two gold rings on it.

"We shall proceed to the ring ceremony."

Peter stopped and presented the couple with their rings.

The priest turned to Gilbert. "I want you to hold the ring and repeat after me."

Gilbert nodded.

"With this ring, it symbolizes love, honor, respect, and the dignity I have for this marriage. Here today I present it to you-my wife-as a symbol of my love for you."

Gilbert repeated the statement word for word as he slid the left glove off Roderich's hand, sliding the ring on to his long slender finger. He tucked the glove in his pocket.

Roderich blushed more as the priest turned to him.

"Please pick up your ring and repeat after me."

Roderich did as he was told. Repeating the same words that the priest made Gilbert say. He slid the ring on to Gilbert's finger, smiling.

The priest looked at Gilbert. "Do you, mister Beilschmidt, take Roderich Edelstein to be your lawfully wedded- 'Wife'? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse?"

Gilbert looked at Roderich. "I do."

The priest looked at Roderich. "And do you, mister Edelstein, take Gilbert Beilschmidt to be your lawfully wedded- Husband? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse?"

Roderich blushed at Gilbert and nodded. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and- 'wife'. You may kiss the 'bride'."

Gilbert pulled Roderich close and kissed him gently on the lips, being careful not to hug him too tight and crush the baby.

People clapped and they pulled away, Roderich blushed blood-red. Gilbert picked him up bridal style and carried him down the aisle as people followed. Roderich felt uncomfortable but snuggled into his lover. Roderich, Gilbert, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen piled into the back of a limo to head to the reception center, others boarded into their cars and drove off.

Roderich leaned against Gilbert as other people got situated in their seats.

Elizaveta patted Roderichs back. "Congrats congrats congraaaattttss~!"

Roderich blushed. "Thank you."

Francis popped open a bottle of champagne. "Alcohol anyone?"

Matthew smiled and passed out champagne glasses to everyone.

Roderich frowned a bit. "I can't drink champagne, I'm pregnant.."

Francis smiled. "We got you a special drink, it's non alcoholic." He smiled.

"Thanks."

Francis poured everyone a glass of champagne, except for Roderich, who got a special non alcoholic champagne. Francis raised his glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to Gilbert and Roderich! The perfect mismatched couple! "

"Here Here!" Everyone said in unison and clinked glasses.

Ludwig sipped from his glass and looked at the blushing brunette. "So how does it feel to be married to the father of your child?"

Roderich looked at Gilbert. "Well.. It's wonderful really.. There's no real way to explain it." He blushed more as Gilbert kissed his cheek.

"It's awesome!" Gilbert chuckled.

Eliza smiled. "Oh it's a joy to see you two together."

Roderich smiled and rubbed his swollen belly. "It really is."

Mathew smiled. "I can't believe you two are! It's so cool!"

Roderich smiled and drunk more of his nonalcoholic champagne.

"Now we all get to party!" Gilbert chuckled.

Liz ruffled Roderich's hair. "Somebody is going to get laid tonight."

Roderich almost spat out his drink. "L-Liz!"

"By the awesome me!" Gilbert wiggled his eye brows.

Roderich wished he could hide from the embarrassment.

Gilbert kissed Roderich's hand. "You know you love me."

Roderich smiled slightly. "I do."

Liz patted his back. "You ready to dance your butt off and eat cake?"

Roderich smiled more. "I'm going to enjoy the night."

"Until I fuck your brains out! Awesomely of course~!" Gilbert chimed in.

Ludwig smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up."

Gilbert stuck his tongue out. "Neh!"

Roderich laughed. "Calm down children, no fighting."

"Yes mutti..." They both said in unison.

Liz laughed. "Already acting upon your motherly instinct?"

Roderich shook his head. "Nein, just common sense."

The limousine stopped at a beautiful building that overlooked the city skyline. Everyone got out and headed inside the building, Gilbert helped Roderich to his feet and inside the building. The interior was spectacular. Tables were covered with royal blue table cloths, in the center a vase with white edelweiss flowers sat neatly on the table. Silverware and china were placed neatly on place mats, napkins were folded nicely beside the silverware. The floor was marble, white banners hung from the ceiling, and waiters and waitresses were standing in line waiting to serve as people seated themselves at the nice tables. Gilbert, Roderich, Liz, Ludwig, and Feliciano sat at the table closest to the middle of the room, others filled the neighboring tables. The waiters and waitresses took orders from people as some scurried to the kitchen to start cooking meals.

"Hello! How are you all this evening?" The waiter smiled at Roderich and the others at the table. "My name is Andy and I'll be your server this evening, can I start you off with some wine? Chardonnay? Or would you prefer something else?"

"I'll take the beer." Gilbert and Ludwig said in unison.

"I'll take a coke!" Feliciano smiled.

"I'll take the non-alcoholic wine." Roderich smiled.

"I'll have a wine too." Liz smiled with Roderich.

"Great, ill have it out to you as soon as possible."

Everyone chatted amongst themselves, as they enjoyed their drinks and the meals that poured from the kitchen, soft music played on violins, Roderich and Gilbert enjoyed their meals as they sipped their drinks and shared memories with their friends at the table. Gilbert smiled as he picked up a piece of steak on his fork and fed it to a blushing Roderich, Feli did the same to Ludwig, who returned the gesture. He room suddenly fell silent as Ludwig stood up and tapped his glass with the back-end of his fork.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to the newly married couple. Though they are exact opposites... Opposites attract. This is a perfect example of that said analogy. I'd like to wish you both a long happy marriage as the two of you form a family of your own." He smiled back at them. "Cheers."

Everyone took a drink of their beverages and clapped. Ludwig sat back row and Feli patted his shoulder.

"Vee~! You did good Doitsu!" Feliciano smiled widely.

"Yes, a very good job." Roderich smiled.

"That was awesome!" Gilbert chuckled.

Classical music stopped playing as more upbeat music played from stereos on the dance floor, a DJ mixing the music, people stood up and moved about, some chatting some dancing, others still eating. Roderich was helped to his feet by Gilbert and was soon surrounded by other people.

"Ah hello Roderich, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance again." Arthur smiled.

"No need to be so formal." He smiled cheerfully. "A simple hello is good enough."

"Ah, that's nice too, I have to say you look nice in that suit of yours."

"Danke." He smiled back. "You look nice yourself."

"Ah, if only I could make Alfred look the same."

As if on cue Alfred came up behind the Brit. "Hey dudes what's up?!" He spoke loudly with a happy voice. He looked at Roderich and Gilbert. "Killer party and food dude, I don't know where you found the people to make burgers but they were super amazing for reals dude! You could learn a thing or two about cooking from those chefs Iggy!"

Arthur looked offended. "How absurd! My cooking is the finest!"

Roderich and Gilbert slowly inched their way from the arguing American and Englishman, only to soon run into a certain Russian.

"Ah, hello there." He smiled as he stared down at the two, he fixed the scarf he wore along with his suit. "You good da?"

Gilbert was frozen is fear.

"We're... Fine, I do appreciate you coming Ivan."

He closed his eyes as he smiled. "You are one with child no?"

"Yes?" Roderich answered a bit awkwardly.

"Baby become one with Russia da?" He gave a creepy stare at Roderich.

"No Ivan."

Gilbert laughed awkwardly. "Oh Roderich I think someone is calling for us, Ivan it was nice seeing you but wegottagosowe'llseeyoulaterandbyebye!" He muttered to Roderich. "Gogogogogogo...!" He drug him away from the creepy Russian.

Roderich shook his head. "How rude Gilbert."

Kiku and Yao bumped into them. "Aiyah!" Yao jumped back a bit. "Don't scare people like that!"

Kiku smacked Yao with his fan. "Yao, it is not porite to ye'rr at peopre, especiarry the ones who invited us to come." He looked at Roderich. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Roderich shrugged.

Liz grabbed Roderich's hand. "Hey you! It's a party, don't just be standing around, dance with me!"

"Well.. Um, ah... Okay?"

Gilbert chuckled. "You two come join us!"

Yao and Kiku smiled and accepted the offer and joined them.

Liz danced with Roderich, Gilbert danced with his trio of friends, Kiku and Yao danced together, a very awkward Tino and Berwald even managed to do so. People trades partners and Feli and Kiku wound up dancing together, Roderich ended up with Ludwig, Gilbert was by himself, and the American and the Brit stopped arguing and danced with each other.

The night began to close in and people started to clear out the dance floor as the DJ announced a special song just for Roderich and Gilbert to dance to. The lights dimmed a bit and the music slowed as Gilbert pulled Roderich close into a some-what slow dancing position. His hands rested on Roderich's hips, while Roderich's hands rested on Gilbert's shoulders. They looked into each others eyes as they slowly moved, Gilbert occasionally slipped a kiss to Roderich on the cheek and forehead as they moved. Roderich rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder and sighed softly in content. Their wedding rings shined brightly when the pair were under a light, a bright gold reflection came off the rings, Gilbert pulled Roderich close and whispered a quick 'I love you' as he kissed him gently on the lips when the song ended. People clapped as Roderich continued to blush embarrassed. They exited the floor as people resumed dancing again to the faster music that played.

A giant three-tier cake sat on a table, Roderich and Gilbert eyed it as other people watched, waiting for them to cut it.

"Do you want to cut the cake specs?" Gilbert chuckled.

Roderich nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Gilbert handed Roderich a large knife. "Don't kill anyone."

Roderich stood in front of the cake as Gilbert stood behind him, resting one hand on Roderich's stomach and the other guiding Roderich's hand as he cut into the cake. People clapped as the pair cut the cake and put prices on small plates for everyone to enjoy, but first, everyone watched and Gilbert and Roderich shared the first bite.

"Ready Roddy?"

Roderich nodded and opened his mouth so Gilbert could feed him the cake, but as Gilbert lifted it to his mouth he mashed it against Roderichs face, laughing.

"Oh so you're going to play dirty?" Roderich took a whole piece a cake and smeared it across Gilbert's entire face, laughing.

People laughed as Gilbert attempted to wipe it off his face, Roderich handed him a napkin and helped clean him up, Gilbert did the same for Roderich.

People continued to eat the cake as the night soon came to an end. The last event of the night was the bouquet toss, which when Roderich tossed it, it was caught by a certain Belarusian, who turned to Ivan.

"Marry me big brother!"

Ivan looked like he was going to die.

When the night was finally over, and most of the guests fairly intoxicated, people began to leave. The first to leave was Roderich and Gilbert in a private car. They cuddled each other in the car on the ride back to the estate. Roderich admired his new wedding ring in the moonlight as Gilbert slowly stroked his hip.

"You look beautiful mein liebe." Gilbert kissed him gently.

"You look handsome." Roderich smiled as he met the albinos gaze.

"Roderich Beilschmidt... It's such a fitting name." He smiled, his red eyes glowed in the darkness.

Roderich rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "It is." He took Gilbert's other hand and placed it gently on his stomach. "The kinderling is active again."

Gilbert rubbed the large bump and smiled as he felt a sharp kick graze his hand. "Such a strong child."

"Just like its vati." He smiled.

"And like its mutti." He kissed him again. "We're almost home."

"Oh how I long for the softness of our bed." He interlocked his fingers with Gilbert's. "We can sleep together again."

He laughed. "Oh specs.. We won't do much sleeping."

Roderich blushed embarrassedly. "Gilbert we can not have sex...! I'm eight months pregnant!"

Gilbert groaned a bit. "Last time we talked about this you said we could do it on our wedding night, and its our wedding night tonight!" He frowned a bit as Roderich looked upset. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings love, but if I can ask, why is it you don't want to have sex with me?"

Roderich frowned. "I feel like I don't meet your expectations.. I'm fat... Ugly.."

Gilbert put a finger to Roderich's lips. "Liebe, you're gorgeous, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, and tonight I want to prove that to you by making you say my name all night." He grinned a bit.

"T-That's... Uhm..." He blushed bright red. "Not vulgar at all..."

"I'm going to make you mine." He nipped Roderich's ear. "God just the sight of you..." He kissed Roderich's neck, earning surprised moans from him.

Roderich blushed and wiggled uncomfortably. "N-Not in the car. I-I'd rather it be at home.."

Gilbert just smiled. "Oh I'm going to show you a fun time." He wiggled his eye brow.

Roderich shuddered.

The car stopped and Gilbert helped Roderich out and then thanked the driver before picking Roderich up and carrying him into the estate.

Gilbert leaned closer to him and kissed the little aristocrat on the lips, Roderich returned the favor and three his arms around Gilbert's neck, kissing him back. Gilbert licked Roderich's lower lip, and Roderich granted him entrance as he returned the favor to Gilbert. Both fought for dominance as Gilbert traveled up the stairs and to their master bedroom. Gilbert fell on to the bed, careful to make sure he didn't land on Roderich. Gilbert broke the kiss for a moment, taking time to observe the look of desperation on Roderich's face.

"Why did you stop...?" The brunette gave him a confused look.

He chuckled. "You're so cute when you're horny~!"

Roderich blushed more.

Gilbert sat up with Roderich and crawled behind him. "Don't be embarrassed, the awesome me is going to make you feel awesome." He rubbed Roderich's shoulders and made his way to his blazer, unbuttoning them and sliding off the white blazer, tossing it on to the floor.

"G-Gilbert..."

Gilbert gently bit Roderich's ear and smirked a bit. "Hm?" He started unbuttoning Roderich's shirt, revealing his upper body. He carefully removed the veil from Roderich's hair and tossed it on to the floor with his shirt. "God specs... You're so fucking gorgeous."

Roderich faced Gilbert, cheeks red. "Y-You are too." He started to undo Gilbert's clothes as well. "We haven't been together in so long..."

Gilbert simply nodded and kissed him again. The pair soon stripped each other of their clothes and were sitting naked on the bed, gently fondling each other.

Roderich moaned softly as Gilbert stroked him, the feeling of Gilbert's hands on him was intoxicating. He touched Gilbert as well and they stroked in time with each other. Roderich was on the brink of cumming when Gilbert stopped.

Roderich panted. "W-Why did you stop...?!" He bucked his hips into Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert let go. "I don't want you to go early yet, this is going to make this feel more pleasurable though." He chuckled and kissed Roderich's chest. Sucking and biting to leave 'love marks' across his skin.

Roderich sighed happily as Gilbert's mouth roamed his skin. Gilbert coaxed him to lay down on the bed as he stayed above the brunette. He planted kisses down his chest, and down Roderich's stomach, stopping below his navel, and rubbing his thigh gently.

"Roddy, how do you want me to fuck you tonight? On your hands and knees? On your back? Or another way? It's your choice tonight." He kissed him gently.

Roderich turned in his side. "L-Like this.." He muttered. "I-It's more comfortable."

Gilbert kissed his cheek and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. "As you wish, prinzessin." He slicked up three fingers and gently inserted one into the brunette, Roderich tensed up a little before relaxing and letting Gilbert finger fuck him from behind. He inserted another finger and started to stretch him, earning more moans than ever from the brunette. He inserted the third finger into him and stretched him more, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure. He withdrew the fingers when he felt Roderich was prepared enough. He put some lube on his erect member and laid behind Roderich, pressing himself against him. "Ready?"

Roderich nodded and gave a confirming moan.

Gilbert gently pushed himself inside the brunette and moaned softly as he sheathed himself fully. "God you're so tight..." Gilbert panted as he started to thrust in and out gently, he wrapped his arms around Roderich and rested his head on Roderich's shoulder. Roderich cried out in pleasure as Gilbert picked up the pace, loving the feeling of being filled by the albino.

"M-More..."

Gilbert kissed his cheek and jaw line, thrusting hard, but not hard enough to hurt him. Fulfilling the aristocrats command.

"A-Ah... G-Gilbert...!"

Gilbert pushed deeper. "S-Say my name..." He panted, nibbling on Roderich's ear. "S-Say it."

"Gilb-bert.." He moaned as he got close again.

"A-Again..."

"G-Gilbert...!" He cried out as he pressed himself closer to Gilbert. "Gilbert...!"

Gilbert went faster and faster, feeling close to his climax. "Roderich... Ich.. Liebe dich..."

"I-Ich liebe... Dich.. Auch.. Gilbert..." He moaned louder. "I'm.. Gonna...-" He moaned loudly as he came, calling out Gilbert's name repetitively.

Gilbert felt Roderich tense up around him, causing him to climax after Roderich. He rolled his hips a few more times before pulling out.

The pair didn't speak, but simply shared a kiss as Gilbert pulled the blankets over them. Roderich laid on his side with Gilbert pressed against his back, their fingers interlocked together as they held hands in their sleep.

The soft moonlight that broke through the darkness shined upon their wedding rings, causing a golden reflection of love to glow on the sleeping couple.

* * *

**_~Authors Note: I've attended a wedding only once, I hated it, mainly because I was young and wore a dress. Typical five-year old me. Lol, so I hope you enjoyed, and I really need to quit writing smut... Lol.. If this chapter turned out bad, I'm sorry, I had to rewrite this three times, damn laptop kept deleting it. Oh, please review for the next chapter to be written, I can't write it until I hear your ideas. :3 Pardon the fact I did write this from my memory as a five-year old, the wedding part, not he ending smutty part. :3_**


End file.
